El exterminio
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: Advertencia: Esta historia no es apta para menores de 18 años, contiene situaciones explicitas, lenguaje vulgar, derramamiento de sangre y asesinatos virales que pueden ser nocivos para la salud emocional e incluso mental del lector, favor de abstenerse de esta historia si no toleras el Gore a niveles extremos.
1. Chapter 1

_Hace ya varios años en Akihabara, distritito de Tokio en Japón, se propagó una pandemia que afectaba el ADN de recién nacidos, dicha enfermedad tenía un origen desconocido porque simplemente de la noche a la mañana apareció, científicos y laboratorios aún no han encontrado el origen concreto de dicha enfermedad o en este caso… mutación o para lo que muchos es… "una atrocidad", llevando a familias a abandonar a sus hijos en orfanatos si bien les iba, sino los dejaban en medio de la nada para que murieran. Llegando al extremo de tomar especímenes aun en desarrollo para someterles a pruebas brutales para encontrar la cura a esta pandemia que aniquilaba lentamente a la humanidad porque estos niños especiales a los cuales se les bautizo como "Akuma´s" dadas sus capacidades sobrehumanas para matar a los seres humanos a la menor provocación, los marginaban de la sociedad para evitar que esta nueva raza de seres siguiera apareciendo fallando ampliamente tanto el gobierno como el sector salud porque mujeres seguían y seguían teniendo bebés con extrañas capacidades._

 _Entre las características que distinguían a estos niños de otros eran: cuernos prominentes en la parte superior de la cabeza, telequinesis y el uso de vectores o extremidades invisibles invisibles para poder defenderse de cualquier tipo de ataque, a corta o cierta distancia ya que la desventaja de esto es que estos vectores no alcanzaban un largo de alcance de más de 15 metros y la más importante, quizás la más dolorosa es que solamente surge en bebes del género femenino como yo: Maki Nishikino, quién vive siendo perseguida, escondiéndose y defendiéndose de todo aquel que intenta hacerme daño._

 _Lo más triste de todo esto, es que también poseo emociones, sentimientos como cualquier ser humano y dada mi situación, duele cada vez que hago un amigo, me llego a enamorar de alguien o intento proteger a personas inocentes que quiero y que terminen muriendo en frente de mi o en mis manos dada mi inestabilidad emocional, ¿Por qué? Poseo 2 personalidades, está llena de miedo, tristeza y que solo busca encajar en el mundo y la otra, la despiadada, sanguinaria, aquella voz en mi cabeza que me pide matar sin piedad alguna a todo quien se me tope enfrente, pero esta tragedia inicio hace 17 años…_

 **Hospital central de la familia Nishikino**

Eran las 2:00 am, muchos doctores estaban en el área de incubadoras, mirando a una bebe en especial, la pequeña recién nacida Nishikino Maki hija de los directores de esa familia, el Dr. Nishikino observaba detrás del cristal a su pequeña quien estaba acostada en una de tantas incubadoras que habían tenía los cabellos rojizos como su madre, una tés clara y unos bellos ojos rasgados color violeta quien estaba absorta a lo que los doctores hablaban. Lucían preocupados ya que la pandemia "Akuma" estaba propagándose rápidamente y con pesar el padre de la pequeña debía aceptar que su hija poseía esa mutación porque a los costados de su cabeza en la parte superior eran visibles pequeños cuernos.

Lo siento director… Aunque usted sea el dueño del hospital no podemos romper las órdenes que vienen del gobierno, tiene 2 opciones: sacrificarla o mandarla a un orfanato — decía uno delos doctores sosteniendo una carpeta que tenía información de la niña.

No podemos permitir… que la reputación de nuestro hospital, el más importante de Japón se vea manchado porque usted dejó vivir a esta pequeña… a este monstruo… —

Ella no es un monstruo! Es… es… mi hija…. — El Dr Nishikino tomo de la bufando al doctor que se atrevió llamar "monstruo" a su hija pero tenían razón, soltándolo cerrando los puños mirando hacia donde estaba su hija, su pequeña Maki.

Tendrá que decirle a la madre sobre esto, y tomar una decisión… —

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, fue hacia el cuarto donde estaba su mujer y madre de Maki que estaba reposando después de su embarazo conectada a un aparato que registraba su pulso y de un suero inyectado a la vena, estando en la puerta con incertidumbre, con una sensación de asco en su estómago, indeciso en hacerle saber sobre la situación de la bebe decidiendo tocar y entrar tranquilamente siendo recibido por una cansada mujer que apenas si podía estar despierta sentándose a un lado para tocar su mano con las suyas acariciándola con suma termina pero su rostro se veía nostálgico, triste y frustrado, no sabía cómo lo tomaría su amada, siendo lo más cauteloso posible con todas y cada una de sus palabras.

Tomándose un ligero respiro, que fue más un suspiro hondo para empezar a hablar con serenidad pero con evidente dolor en sus palabras.

Mi amor… ¿Cómo estás? —

Estoy… cansada… pero estoy bien no te preocupes… ¿Cómo está la bebe? —

La bebe está en la incubadora, estable, peso 450 gr, tiene el mismo tono de cabellos que los tuyos… su mirada… es tan hermosa como la tuya…— Sonriendo de manera dudosa, cosa que noto de inmediato la Dr. Nishikino.

Cariño… que me estas ocultando… por favor… dímelo… — Intentando sentarse con dificultad, siendo recostada por su esposo de inmediato, mostrándose preocupada y casi al borde de las lágrimas. — ¿seguro está todo bien con nuestra pequeña Maki? —

Intento no llorar, se mantuvo fuerte lo más que podía, pero termino hundiendo el rostro en la orilla de la cama, aun sosteniendo la mano de su mujer con las suyas sollozando con demasiado dolor en su corazón, iba a decirle la verdad y aunque doliera, les partiera el corazón a ambos, tenían que afrontar la realidad, una triste y dolorosa realidad que los marcaria de por vida a ambos padres y desgraciadamente a una inocente Maki.

Nuestra hija… nació con la mutación… lo siento de verdad… no sabemos porque o cómo paso mi amor… de verdad lo siento… —

Mientes… Es mentira…. Dime… que es mentira! Mi hija… mi pequeña Maki! No dios mío… Mi pequeña!

La mujer había entrado en un colapso emocional severo que los latidos de su corazón estaban acelerándose al punto de cualquier momento darle un paro cardiaco, estaba histérica, llorando y golpeando con golpes llenos de frustración el pecho de su marido que estaba frío, no sabía que decirle en ese momento a ella, la situación empeoraría mas ya que su pulso de forma estrepitosa comenzó a descender sonando un pitido en aquel aparato, mientras empezaba a convulsionarse entre sus brazo su esposa entrando en pánico, saliendo de la habitación rápidamente para pedir ayuda de los demás doctores, enfermeras o quien estuviera cerca.

Necesito ayuda! Mi mujer está entrando en paro cardiaco, traigan un maldito desfibrilador rápido! — Acercándose a su esposa en estado de shock respiratorio tomo su mano apretándola con toda su fuerza, no quería perderla, no quería perder a su esposa e hija en el mismo día.

Despejen el área… por favor doctor, salga de la habitación… — unas enfermeras y un cardiólogo entraron a la habitación mientras el doctor estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro, desesperado.. mientras podría escuchar: _"1… 2.. 3.. despejen… 1..2… 3.. despejen"_ una y otra vez tratando de reanimar a su esposa que llego el momento en que su pulso estaba en 0, aunque intentaran reanimarla con electrochoques, la desgracia ocurrió, había fallecido.

Ya no había nada que hacer, el Dr Nishikino estaba devastado, no había palabras para describir el dolor, el agujero que estaba en su pecho, fue como una puñalada limpia que lo dejo sin vida literalmente, viendo como cubrían a su mujer con una manta decidió irse de esa zona para volver con su hija a quien con lágrimas en sus ojos veía impotente, habiendo tomado una elección: Darle la vida, aunque tuviera que abandonarla a su suerte, en un lugar lejano en el cual no pudieran encontrarla y estuviera a salvo. Se esforzaría en el tiempo que estuviera lejos de ella, para encontrar la cura a esa extraña mutación y así erradicar esa pandemia de una vez por todas , tomándola en brazos, saliendo del hospital para conducir su auto a toda velocidad hacia las afueras de Akihabara llegando al distrito de Narita, yendo hacia lomas alejado del lugar encontrándose con una comunidad oculta en la ciudad, estacionando su auto en una zona residencial de clase media llegando a una casa con un jardín lleno de lirios, tocando el portón.

En pocos minutos salió una mujer de no más de 30 años de edad de cabellos color marrón y mirar en tono violeta como el de Maki, mientras lo veía con extrañeza pero reconociéndolo al instante pasando a asombrarse enormemente.

Usted es el famoso doctor Nishikino… vaya… que honor el que este en este lugar.. gusta pasar a mi humilde casa… —

Mil perdones señorita… por la molestia de verdad… no sé cómo decirle esto… — Acercándose con su bebe en brazos que soltaba pequeños balbuceos.

¿Es un bebé? — Intrigada por lo que estaba pasando lentamente el doctor se la entregó en brazos mientras, se alejaba unos pasos detrás de ella estando muy confundida.

Su nombre es Maki… No tiene madre, ni padre, esta huérfana… y no quiero que se quede sin un hogar, sin una familia espero tú puedas darle un hogar y el amor que sus padres no pudieron darle— Cada palabra era como una daga que el mismo se clavaba, pero aguanto, con la poca o mucha fortaleza que le quedara, mientras se alejaba de ahí, pero antes de entrar a su auto pregunto su nombre. — ¿Por cierto, cuál es tu nombre? —

Yukki, Yukki Anju señor… —

El padre, destrozado tuvo que sonreír por última vez antes de despedirse de su hija mientras entraba a su auto para alejarse de ahí lentamente con demasiadas emociones acumuladas en su interior mientras la chica de cabello marrón, observaba a Maki quien tenía los ojos abiertos dándose cuenta que era del mismo color que los suyos, mientras la menor tomaba con sus diminutas manitas su meñique, adentrándose la mujer con ella en brazos cerrando la puerta tras de sí, este sería el inicio de una nueva vida para la pequeña Maki, una vida en ruleta rusa donde todo a su alrededor se vería afectado por su maldición, una que la llevaría a sentir una gran depresión y encerrarse en si misma… pero posiblemente en un futuro habría una salvación para ella, nada está escrito y el destino siempre puede cambiar.

 **10 años después**

Maki… a desayunar… hija… llegaras tarde a tu primer día de secundaria —

Una voz escuchaba la ahora Maki de 10 años de edad, que se veía como una muñeca de porcelana, su piel era suave y hermosa, su mirada era dulce e inocente, su cabello que estaba hasta sus hombros estaba radiante, pero en ese momento era todo lo contrario ya que se estaría levantando tallándose los ojos mientras los rayos del sol iluminaban sus ojos para terminar por despertarse, viendo que eran las 7:00 am y entraba a las 8 a su escuela Otonokizaka que estaba en Akihabara debía tomar un desayuno rápido para tomar un taxi que la llevara a ese lugar.

Ya estos lista mami… — bajando de las escaleras con mucha energía como siempre se iva a sentar a la mesa para comer su desayuno, mientras su madre quien trabaja en una agencia de idols ya estaba lista para irse a trabajar.

Cariño… lamentó no poderte llevar en tu primer día de clases en secundaria prometo que en la noche que llegue te hare tu postre favorito — se acercaba a ella mientras besaba su frente para darle una última sonrisa antes de irse.

Maki por otro lado terminaba su desayuno y tomaba sus cosas para salir a la parada de taxis para tomar uno, que al poco rato llego, entrando al mismo el conductor se extrañó al ver una niña hermosa sola y rumbo a la escuela, pero bueno no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto llegando a Otonokizaka, sonriente y con un brillo en sus ojos ya que era una nueva escuela a la que asistía con la esperanza de hacer amigos. Llegando al salón de clases ya que días antes había arreglado el papeleo su madre con la directora Minami, entrando al salón de clases mientras su entusiasme también crecía lentamente, sentándose en un pupitre a esperar a la profesora, todos le miraban con atención ya que era llamativa, en eso su mirada se cruzó en 2 niñas, una de cabellos castaños cortos y de lentes junto a otra de cabellos naranjas quienes la saludaban una tímida y otra enérgica. Llegando finalmente la profesora los saludo cordialmente y les deseo lo mejor en este nuevo ciclo que iniciaba prosiguiendo con las presentación de cada uno de los alumnos, mientras uno a uno pasaba llego el momento de presentarse ante los demás una de las 2 chicas que les saludo antes, parándose la castaña de su asiento.

Etto… Mi nombre… es Ha…na.. yo… Hayano Koizumi, mu.. cho… gusto en co.. no.. cerles.. — Dicho esto se sentó con la cara totalmente roja jugando con sus dedos mirando hacia su pupitre, siendo la siguiente la peli naranja.

Mi nombre es Rin…. Rin Hoshizora nya… es un gusto en conocerles nya…. —Actuando cuál felino la chica saludo enérgicamente a todos, ganándose la risa de algunos ya que les parecía gracioso… pero poco esto le importó ya que se sentó nuevamente.

Todo siguió tranquilo y llego el turno de Maki de presentarse, estaba nerviosa y temblando ligeramente, levantándose de su pupitre respiro hondo y lentamente se presentó ante los demás de forma respetuosa y elegante finalizando con una sutil reverencia dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Mi nombre es Maki, Maki Nishikino es un placer conocerles —

Y así prosiguió la clase tranquilamente hasta que llegó el receso saliendo Maki del salón iría hacia los jardines para tomar su merienda tranquilamente, siendo mirada por todos llegando a una banca bajo un árbol en esos jardines llenos de lirios sentándose para comer con toda la calma del mundo, pero al cabo de unos minutos escucho risas y al parecer unos gritos de auxilio, levantándose de su lugar dejando su desayuno en la banca para ir hacia dónde provenían esas voces, topándose a Rin y Hanayo siendo rodeadas por unos niños, quienes se reían burlones, uno de cabello negro sostenía un pequeño gato que Rin intentaba quitárselo pero era inútil era más alto que el posiblemente un año mayor que ellas, Hanayo estaba detrás de ella, tomándole de los hombros asustada intentando detenerla.

Damelo! Koga… ese pequeño animalito no te ha hecho nada nya… devuélvemelo nya… —

Jaja solo si lo alcanzas… — Lo alzaba una y otra vez de su alcance, riéndose con burla y sorna ya que con cada salto que daba Rin no lograba alcanzarlo.

Suéltalo… por favor… — Imploraba Hanayo pero no le hicieron caso, los otros niños se acercaron y le quitaron sus lentes— Den..me.. mis lentes no veo… —

Esto a la pequeña pelirroja le hizo sentir muchísima rabia, así que se acercó hacia ellos con las manos en sus caderas sin sentirse intimidada, exclamando a los 4 vientos.

Devuelve eso, niño bravucón… no es tuyo… —

Oh… y tu quien eres… — decía Riito un niño de cabellos azules, sonriendo con arrogancia, acercándose a ella encarándola— Niñita, si no quieres salir lastimada.. vete de aquí esto es asunto de mayores

Hmp! Si de mayores… cómo no!... —De golpe le golpeo la entrepierna mientras le hacía caer de dolor, se había confiado demasiado que le dio un rodillazo certero que lo retorcía de dolor. Reaccionando los demás niños rodeándola.

Así que tienes agallas, niñita, entonces recibirás tu merecido. — Los niños se lazaron hacia ella para golpearla, sin importarles que fuera una niña y menor que ellos, pero esta niña aparentemente indefensa los apaleó uno por uno dejándolos en suelo, algunos con huesos rotos, otros con moretones, dejando solo a Koga en el camino.

Eres… una… — Viéndose solo contra ella y con el gato en su mano, lentamente lo bajo como diciéndole "tu ganas" alejándose lentamente de él. — Bien… bien tu ganas… pequeña, lo dejo en el suelo y las dejare en paz.

Grave error, ya que al haber bajado la guardia Maki al intentar tomarlo al agacharse, Koga sacó un cuchillo y tomo el gato del cuello, degollándolo de golpe carcajeándose y tanto Rin como Hanayo gritaron completamente atónitas ante tal atrocidad, pero ahí no se detuvo el chico, ya que con el cuchillo ensangrentado, comenzó a destazar al gato, destripándolo, esparciendo sus vísceras, en el suelo dejando una gran plasta de sangre y resto de ese indefenso animal, en el suelo apuntando con su cuchillo hacia ella, con su ropa ensangrentada, burlándose con ironía. Por otro lado Maki estaba sin palabras, sus ojos en blanco presenciar esa escena había sido demasiado para una niña de apenas 10 años de edad, las otras 2 se abrazaban llorando y gritando para que alguien las escucharan, pero era tan grande la academia que tardarían algunos minutos en llegar algunos maestros.

Tal atrocidad le había producido asco, teniendo ganas de vomitar, paralizada y con la mirada vacía lentamente sus dedos se movían su mirada estaba perdida en el otro chico, poco a poco esos ojos violetas se llenaron de lágrimas que se derramaron por sus ojos, furiosa era poco para describir lo que sentía en su interior. Pero de manera extraña una voz exclamo en su mente:

" _Asesínalo… no merece vivir" —_

No… está bien…—

" _Mató a un indefenso gato… te apunta con un cuchillo, si no lo matas, tu serás la siguiente o peor aún, esas niñas serán sus siguientes victimas… solo mátalo…"—_

Estoy indefensa… —

" _Bien te daré una mano…" —_

Cómo si un interruptor se apagara, lentamente Maki seco sus lágrimas y su rostro estaba serio y frio, comenzando a dar pasos hacia Koga que le apuntaba con su cuchillo amenazándole con matarla, pero al no reaccionar apunto su cuchillo a las otras 2 que temblaban de miedo y ya que lo que hacía no daba resultado corrió hacia ellas pero antes de siquiera poder darles una estocada su mano se partió, como si una oz invisible la hubiera triturado partiendo hueso, ligamentos, músculos, un corte perfectamente bien hecho haciendo que el chico se tomara la muñeca cortada mientras emanaba sangre, gritando de dolor cayendo de rodillas, mientras los otros chicos se levantaron de golpe incrédulos ante aquello con la intención de vengarse la atacarían pero uno a uno era triturado de forma rápida escuchándose gritos agónicos pidiendo ayuda pero Maki solamente caminaba en dirección a Koga mientras que los otros niños eran cortados de sus brazos, piernas, hubo a algunos que las vísceras se les salieron por cortes en su estómago, a otros las cabeza les explotaba regando sus sesos a su alrededor, esa imagen había sido sacada de la peor película de terror.

Finalmente habiendo triturado y dejado en el suelo en grandes charcos de sangre a quienes se interpusieron en su camino, llego hacia el caído Koga que lo miró con una expresión aterradora, lográndose ver en ella sus cuernos, gritando aterrado, pidiendo piedad, implorando perdón pero la pelirroja no reaccionaba, para nada, en tan solo milisegundos fue levantando en el aire como y todos sus miembros fueron separados, brazos, piernas, su cabeza igualmente explotaría dejando sus restos intestinales en gran charco de sangre en el suelo, algunas paredes cercanas, arboles incluso flores estaban manchadas con grandes cantidades de sangre. No había palabra alguna para decir lo que exactamente paso.

Volteando esa mirada diabólica hacia Rin y Hanayo estas se pegaron contra una pared cercana rogando por que no las asesinara, para de la nada ser golpeada por la espalda cayendo inconsciente en el suelo, todo se volvió negro, había nacido en ese momento una parte de Maki que sería una gran amenaza para quien se interpusiera en su camino, se iniciaría una serie de asesinatos, persecuciones y derramamientos de sangres atroces alrededor de esta chica que desde el primer momento de su existencia, estaba destinada a encontrarse con la fatalidad de la muerte, ser el juez y verdugo que la propiciara.

 **Nota del autor: si ya leíste este primer capítulo y este final te pareció demasiado atroz para ti lector, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, porque se pondrá más y más fuerte… bajo advertencia no hay engaño, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	2. Chapter 2

_7 largos años han pasado desde aquel funestó día en el cual, todo lo perdí, mi familia, mi vida, la oportunidad de poder hacer una vida feliz, tenía sueños e ilusiones que hacer realidad pero todo cambio en ese momento, en tanto solo segundos cada una de esas cosas se derrumbó ante mis ojos y porque…. Yo fui la causante de eso, yo propicie que mi vida se convirtiera en un infierno, uno el cual no parecer tener final, día tras día, mi existencia es un maldito sufrimiento, uno que no demuestro y que con el paso del tiempo logre enfriar, es raro ¿no? Que a pesar de estar expuesta a un sinfín de atrocidades que afectaban su cuerpo, experimentos que podrían afectar su nivel de estructura molecular, no demuestro ni el más mínimo sentimiento yo, no negara que al principio suplicaba, imploraba piedad pero solamente lograba que el dolor que se me infringía fuera mucho mayor hasta que finalmente fue suprimido de mi interior, solamente dejando a una Maki, fría, sin emoción, aguardando el momento indicado para liberarme de este tormento, como si mi lado bondadoso y gentil se hubiera dormido solamente dejando al cruel despiadado, hambriento de sangre, muerte dispuesto a ser lo que sea con tal de ser libre de esta maldita prisión._

 _Y quizás ese momento sea hoy, por alguna extraña razón lo presiento, pero también estoy consciente de que mis acciones muy en el fondo, en un corazón que sufre, que esta cautivo en una coraza de hielo, no quiere que vuelva a comer el mismo error que cuando tenía 10 años, pero ¿Por qué arrepentirme ahora? No le encuentro sentido, si solamente deseo vengarme, hacerle pagar a todas esas personas que hicieron de mí, su maldito muñeco de trapo no más… esto acaba hoy y ahora…_

 **Centro de estudio biológico/nuclear Fukushima**

Abran las puertas del contenedor con el espécimen MN-17—

Decía un policía mientras se comunicaba con un aparato especial, un radio portátil hacia la base central de control de aquel lugar, estando en un pasillo largo y frente a él, unas puertas de titanio reforzadas, con varias placas de ese mismo material viéndose un espacio casi en su totalidad vacío, ya que solamente en el centro había una pequeña capsula suspendida en el aire y en su interior a una chica pelirroja, amarrada de sus extremidades, como si estuviera en una prisión, su rostro tenía una máscara en su rostro que cubría toda su cabeza, solamente unos mechos largos de cabello rojizo eran visibles, el hombre no ocultaba su miedo latente en su interior pero no quiso demostrarlo, acercándose a esa capsula lentamente un pequeño orificio se abrió y comenzó a meter su mano en la cual sostenía una jeringa la cual inyecto en su brazo, como todos los días le sacaban muestras de sangre a Maki para ver su ADN y encontrar una cura a su mutación fallando una y otra vez.

En la parte superior de ese lugar había un pequeño cristal donde había científicos, viendo y analizando cada signo vital de la cautiva Nishikino, esta última alzo la cabeza, mirando fijamente hacía dónde estaban aquellos científicos, con esos brillantes ojos violetas que eran penetrantes, a decir verdad amenazadores. Cuando el policía termino su labor sao el brazo lentamente pero antes de sacar su mano completamente la chica paso su mirada hacia el quien dío un salto del susto, pero lo que realmente le hizo entrar en pánico fue que por primera vez durante mucho tiempo esa chica hablo, con un tono de voz frio, siniestro y hueco, como si hubiera salido de ultratumba aquella voz.

¿Terminaste? —

Eh…. — Temblando de miedo, el hombre se quedó paralizado en ese momento, mientras la capsula comenzaba a moverse lentamente, y de pronto la sangre volaba ya que la mano del hombre fue cortada como si una guillotina le hubiera caído, cayendo al suelo tomándose la muñeca lentamente gritando de dolor, saliendo sangre de la herida como si fuera una fuente.

Muy bien… ya espere mucho tiempo… es hora de irme…—

La capsula comenzaba a hacerse pedazos, los amarres del cuerpo de la chica se deshicieron hasta quedar solo pedazos cayendo al suelo con la máscara partida en medio rostro levantándose para comenzar a caminar y salir de ese lugar de una buena vez, pero en un santiamén una barricada de policías con revolver en mano le apuntaban a matar, no permitirán que huyera, mientras los doctores se alarmaban, ya que si ella escapaba estaban seguros que iría a matarlos 1 a 1, de la forma más lenta y atroz, escuchándose la voz de una mujer de cabellos color lila y ojos color celeste quien lucía seria, estaba tocando un botón para que por medio de un micrófono dirigirse a Maki.

No des un paso más Maki… no podemos dejar que salgas de aquí, eres un peligro para la humanidad —

Peligro dices…, acaso se ha visto en un espejo ¿Dra Toudo Erena? ¿Acaso ha olvidado que durante tantos años usted ha sido parte de este "experimento", usted mejor que nadie debe saber lo que es una atrocidad y que no lo es? Si me lo pregunta, ustedes son el peligro, por privarme de mi libertad.

Bien entonces no me dejas opción… —

De la nada los policías comenzaron a abrir fuego frente a ella, pero gracias a su telequinesis con una gran placa de titanio bloqueo la metralla que iva dirigida hacia ella, levantando a si mismo varios trozos de metal que lanzo hacia esos hombres armados atravesando sus cuerpos derramando sangre, algunos pedazos impactaban en su pecho, otros en su estómago esparciendo sus intestinos así como sus hígados por el suelo, otros corrían con peor suerte ya que les cortaba los brazos y piernas solamente para hacerles estallar la cabeza manchando el lugar con sangre, para los que intentaban huir los detenía en seco con sus vectores tomando sus brazos para partirlos en 2 tirando todos órganos como carne muerta en el suelo, sangre, jugos gástricos, órganos mutilados, era lo único que se veía en esa escena mientras ella salía lentamente por los pasillos.

Aun así policías armados con escudos y rifles de asalto que le bloqueaban el paso en cada esquina, en cada pasillo, pero no correrían mejor suerte que los otros, destrozando los escudos, incluso usándolos como una oz los degollaba hasta se daba el lujo de jugar al boomerang con ellos dejando solamente a su paso, para los que lograban estar a escasos 3 metros de ella a punto de disparar, solamente les partía la cabeza en 2 para seguir su camino, dejando muerte, sangre, vísceras a su paso, ningún hombre estaba a salvo, no había extremidad u órgano interno que no les extirpara con violencia y una brutalidad sanguinaria, muertos de miedo los pocos agentes armados que quedaban solamente se escondían o se alejaban para salvar sus vidas, pero la pelirroja no tenía piedad con nada ni con nadie, como no se la tuvieran a ella en esos años de encierro y confinamiento, logrando escuchar sus gritos suplicantes y dolorosos: _"No.. por favor… déjame ir.. Te lo suplico", "Tengo familia.. Esposa, hijos, no me mates…" "No me hagas pedazos… te dejare ir.. solo déjame vivir",_ nada de eso servía de ayuda, solamente se ganaban esa mirada llena de vacío, odio, la de un asesino a sangre fría antes de terminar con la miseria de sus víctimas.

Pero a dónde demonios va… — decía Erena mirando por una cámara, el sin de muerte y la masacre que ella provocaba sin pudor alguno.

Dra… Toudo… debemos salir de aquí… que tal si libera a las demás…— uno de sus colaboradores estaba aterrado, pidiendo que salieran de ahí.

No sucederá… no se ira… de eso me encargo yo — Sacando una pistola de un cajón la tomo y salió de ahí, en busca de la fugitiva.

La pelirroja estaba desnuda, solamente con medio casco cubriendo su rostro siguiendo con su camino de sangre y muerte por donde pasaba llegando a una zona donde estaban más como ella, viendo en una de las tantas puertas de reojo a 2 chicas en especial, una de cabellos café casi naranja con los ojos color azul claro como el mar, sentada en un rincón mirando hacia la nada, luciendo demacrada y triste, con heridas igual que ella, pasando a ver a una chica de cabellos color purpura con 2 coletas en su cabello, con ojos esmeralda solamente de cunclillas mirando al suelo haciendo dibujos extraños con su dedo índice.

Abriendo puertas con su telequinesis forzando las cerraduras de alta tecnología llego a una zona en la cual había una salida que daba hacia un precipicio, saliendo lentamente se daba cuenta que estaba casi anocheciendo, quedándose a la orilla con la su mirada perdida en el horizonte de pronto escucho el sonido del seguro quitándose de un arma estando detrás de ella apuntándole Erena con una mirada llena de determinación, con el dedo en el gatillo no iva a dejar que su espécimen más valioso se fuera, ya que era la única la cual soportaba sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento las duras pruebas a las que ella de forma brutal le sometía contra su voluntad prácticamente.

Detente ahí Maki! Un paso más y te juro que jalo del gatillo! —

Ella ni siquiera volteo a verle, solamente se quedó quieta en su lugar con su mirada perdida en la contraria escuchándose estrepitosamente el sonido de una detonación, aquel impacto había rozado la parte superior derecha de la frente de Maki que dio unos pasos hacia atrás perdiendo el balance cayendo al vacío a mar abierto únicamente el sonido del agua al momento de que su cuerpo choco contra la misma, corriendo la peli purpura desesperada mirando hacia abajo en todas direcciones pero para su desgracia y mala suerte el cuerpo de la otra no estaba visible, apretando el arma en su mano que en un acto de desesperación la aventó al mar para soltar un grito lleno de frustración hacia la nada.

Maldición la perdí! Pero ni creas que me voy a rendir, te encontrare y te traeré de vuelta lo juro! —

La mujer volvió hacia el interior de aquel centro de investigación, viendo con sus propios ojos todo ese camino de sangre y muerte que provoco esa pelirroja manifestando un semblante frio yendo a su área de trabajo sin decir nada más.

 **Varios Kilómetros y horas después a las orillas de la playa: Odaiba**

Con el paso del tiempo Hanayo y Rin, habían logrado afianzar una amistad estrechamente intima, aún con el hecho de tener que ir a psiquiatra, con diferentes psicólogos para tratar con sus frecuentes desvaríos mentales gracias a un evento que las había marcado a sus tempranos 10 años de edad, ahora tenían 17 años pero aún se preguntaban que había sido de esa chica "Maki" tan solo un día la vieron en la secundaria y después de eso jamás la volvieron a ver. Lo último que supieron de ella era que había sido llevada a un centro de estudios biológico en las instalaciones de Fukushima muy lejos de Akihabara.

Ambas caminaban por la calle rumbo a la preparatoria de la academia Otonokizaka, ninguna de las 2 había cambiado en su aspecto físico ni en su forma de actuar, Rin seguía con su energía de siempre, con esa forma tan peculiar de expresarse con su característico "Nya" al final de cada cosa que decía, por otro lado Hanayo aun usaba lentes, seguía siendo tan tímida como siempre, con la única que hablaba era con su amiga de la infancia, siempre juntas, inseparables, de momento la peli naranja interrumpió el silencio mientras veía a la castaña de reojo algo pensativa y con un semblante muy extraño.

Kayochin… ¿Estas bien?... nya… —

Eh… s...i… Rin – chan porque lo preguntas… —

Es que… te ves algo decaída… nya… —

Solamente estaba pensando en algo… — Jugando con sus dedos mientras sostenía su portafolio escolar.. acción que no pasó desapercibida para la chica con complejo gatuno.

En que nya…—

Hanayo dudo en si decir que la razón de su perturbada expresión, era el que estaban llegando a su mente, imágenes de ese suceso que se habían prometido ambas olvidar pero por alguna razón llegaban en ese preciso momento, posiblemente era porque ese día se cumplían 7 años desde que la vieron por última vez, pero sus pensamientos nuevamente fueron irrumpidos cuando Rin la jalo del brazo desviándose del camino hacia la playa. Algo había llamado su atención, ¿pero que había sido tan llamativo para que la nada saliera disparada con ella tomándole del brazo?, solamente alcanzaría a gritar: "Que alguien me ayude!" dramatizando el momento, pero hubo un punto en que la castaña no pudo más, logrando apartar su mano de su brazo apoyo su manos en sus rodillas, con el cuerpo ligeramente curveado, su ceño fruncido y con la respiración totalmente agitada.

Rin – chan,.. es…pera… espera… u…n…. mo… mo… momento por favor…. — Inhalando y exhalando aire, para no caer inconsciente mientras su amiga señalaba hacia un punto con curiosidad, y cuando abrió los ojos, su expresión paso a una de asombro total, ya que veía a una chica desnuda en medio de la playa totalmente inconsciente, con el cabello rojizo.

¿Estará muerta? Nya… — Lo dijo de una forma tan despreocupada que casi le iba a dar un infarto a su tímida amiga en ese momento.

Rin – chan! Por dios no digas! Tal cosa! — El pánico salió en cada una de sus palabras, palideciendo literalmente mientras se acercaba junto con Rin hacia la chica que no daba ninguna señal de vida…

Rin tomo un palo de los tantos que había ya que la playa de Odaiba, siempre en la mañana estaba cubierta de mucha maleza por la marea que la arrastraba hacia la orilla, acercándose a paso de gallo-gallina hacia la pelirroja, es decir 1 para adelante 2 para atrás, porque aparte de la curiosidad sentía un ligero miedo, que nunca mostró porque sabía que su amiga iva a ponerse peor, finalmente tocándola en un brazo pero no daba reacción alguna, tomando un poco de valor se acercó y con su zapato le movió para dejarla boca arriba viendo el horror frente a ellas, un cuerpo desnudo y lleno de cicatrices, eso era más que suficiente para salir corriendo pero no lo hicieron porque en ese momento, la chica comenzó a moverse abriendo lentamente los ojos sentándose mientras las otras 2 daban pasos hacia atrás temerosas, tomándose la frente Maki vio la sangre en su mano estaba herida.

Lo más sorprendente de esa escena vendría a continuación, ya que comenzaría a llorar desconcertada, de una forma infantil mirando a todos lados, no reconocía el lugar no recordaba ni siquiera como llego ahí, era como si la Maki dulce e inocente hubiera vuelto.

¿Dónde estoy?… ¿Qué paso… con mi ropa?… ¿Por qué estoy sangrando?... —

Ni Rin y Hanayo entendían nada de la situación, al ver sus ojos violetas un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo ya que por un momento creyeron que habían visto un fantasma del pasado ¿Acaso aquella niña había escapado de ese lugar? ¿Había vuelto por ellas? ¿Para asesinarlas por no impedir que s ella llevaran? Se intentaron alejar más de ella pero ella se levantó estirando su mano hacia ellas pero cayó al suelo de golpe, rompiendo en llanto, no podían simplemente dejarla ahí a su suerte, sin ropa a su suerte, así que borrando esa sensación y pensamiento de su mente se cercaron y le ayudaron parando en ese momento su llanto mirándoles con mucha nostalgia en sus ojos hablando Rin para calmarla.

No llores… te llevaremos a un lugar seguro… nya... —

Si descuida no te temas, no te haremos daño —

Las 3 se fueron a su casa, ya que vivían en un departamento, olvidando por completo ir a la academia, les llenaba de intriga saber por qué esa chica estaba en medio de la nada sola y desnuda, más importante por qué su cuerpo tenía múltiples heridas y tenía una en frente, llegando después de un rato de caminar, abrió el portón Hanayo mientras Rin la sostenía a Maki por el hombro poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cuello le ayudo a entrar caminando por el jardín hasta llegar al interior del departamento sentándola en un sillón, mientras Rin se dirigía a un botiquín para sacar alcohol y unas vendas para limpiar la herida sangrante.

Te va a doler un poco nya… por favor aguanta… —

Vertiendo un poco de alcohol en un algodón, conto 3 segundos y levantando los mechones carmesí de la chica, vio una herida superficial de al menos 10 cm de largo para de golpe hundir el algodón produciendo primero el ceño fruncido de la chica para después liberar quejidos con lágrimas en sus ojos, limpiando su herida lentamente, siguiendo el proceso durante un rato, resistiendo a regañadientes una sufrida pelirroja, por otra parte Hanayo fue un poco de ropa, una blusa y un short, además de ropa interior, vistiéndola con mucha dificultad ya que no se dejaba por alguna extraña razón, daba gimoteos y empujones hasta que a las malas lograron vestirla aun así tenía la mirada perdida y melancólica.

Kayochin… por alguna razón siento que esta chica… la hemos visto antes… y sabes… me aterra nya… —

Rin – chan…. No eres la única con esa sensación…. Créeme pero no podemos sacar conclusiones tan pronto.

Esa chica alimentaba dudas, incertidumbre, miedos en ambas, miedos que ya habían superado, pareciera que literalmente un fantasma de su pasado había vuelto ¿Para atormentarlas? ¿Castigarlas? Por no haber hecho nada por ella, cuando las salvo de esos niños, a pesar de haberlos asesinado a sangre fría ¿Sería posible que Maki – chan, estuviera ante sus ojos? Y por mala jugada del destino. Y ante todas esas preguntas y dudas la única respuesta que había era: Si, esa chica que lucía triste y temerosa era la causa de sus peores pesadillas y traumas de infancia, ahora la única pregunta que quedaba es: ¿Qué harán, que pasara cuando lo descubran?

Solamente el tiempo lo dira… si es que aún siguen vivas ambas antes de que esa verdad le sea revelada.

 **Nota del autor: Si ya leíste el primer capítulo y hubo un nivel de aceptación de tu parte espero este también sea de tu agrado, algo que puedo adelantar es que con el transcurrir de la historia, el drama, suspenso y el gore ira aumentando, nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	3. Chapter 3

_¿Cómo es que termine en esta situación? ¿Quiénes son ellas? Solo sé que mi nombre es Maki… Maki Nishikino, todo es tan difuso y por más que intento recordar cómo es que llegue a esa playa, él porque estaba desnuda, no logro entenderlo y ahora estas 2 chicas sin saber de mi me ayuda, porque no puedo recordar nada… maldición… ¿Acaso me abre golpeado la cabeza? ¿Tengo familia? ¿Un hogar? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo está completamente lastimado?, quien podría haber sido tan monstruoso para hacerme esto, me preocupa… me preocupa mucho el que sea algún tipo de fugitiva, que haya hecho cosas malas y quieran buscarme nuevamente para quien sabe dios qué cosas._

 _Estas chicas… porque al verlas siento una opresión en el pecho, ¿Dónde las vi antes? Porque se me hacen tan familiares, será mejor que me vaya de este lugar, si me buscan no deseo que estas chicas corran peligro por mi culpa, son buenas personas… no merecen sufrir por alguien que no recuerda nada de su vida, por alguien que solamente sabe su nombre._

" _Pronto lo recordarás todo... no te preocupes" —_

 _Eh… —_

Las 2 chicas frente a Maki, no sabían que hacer referente a ella, tenían dudas respecto a su procedencia, sentían miedo… de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, miedo de que el infierno nuevamente volviera a sus vidas, el infierno de un pasado doloroso, ambas se miraban de reojo una que otra vez, sin decir nada mientras la pelirroja solamente estaba mirando hacia el suelo a sus pies descalzos confundid tratando de recordar como llego a esa playa, de donde proviene, si tiene familia, algo que le haga recordar sobre su pasado pero solamente lograría obtener un dolor de cabeza que le llenaba de frustración tomando se la cabeza con ambas manos mientras fruncía el ceño y hacia una mueca extraña con sus labios.

Hanayo y Rin, notaron de inmediato esto sentándose a cada costado de ella, mientras ella seguía mirando al suelo con decepción, la castaña con timidez se dirigió a Maki para romper el silencio y buscar respuestas.

Etto… disculpa, ¿Cómo es que llegaste a esa playa? —

No lo sé…— respondió secamente Maki

¿Quién te hizo eso, nya? — Ahora pregunto Rin

No lo sé…— Volvió a decir las mismas silabas

¿Tienes familia? — Siguió interrogando Hanayo

No lo recuerdo… — suspirando con suavidad

¿Tienes un hogar? — Continuo Rin

No que yo recuerde — cerro los ojos apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas

¿Cómo te llamas? — Preguntaron ambas al unísono...

Maki… Maki Nishikino…. —

Y como si un balde con agua helada con hielos les hubiera caído encima, ambas dieron un salto del susto de su vida, el mundo se les venía encima completamente, cómo si su espina dorsal hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, el simple hecho de darse cuenta que esa chica era la fuente de sus peores pesadillas, de sus traumas más severos, palidecieron levantándose al instante del sofá temblando del pavor que les producía verla cara a cara, esa niña dulce e infantil de hace 7 años que conocieron y que en un momento se convirtió en un ser sanguinario sediento de sangre estaba frente a ellas, lo más desconcertante era que esa bestia lucia temerosa, confusa, no sabían que pensar o creer, la castaña y peli naranja tenían un tic nervioso del shock en el cual entraron de golpe por darse cuenta de que era verdad un fantasma de su pasado volvió, haciéndoles sentir pavor ya que pensaban que de un momento a otro las mataría sin piedad, como lo hizo con Koga, Riito y sus amigos.

Maki aún seguía mirando hacia adelante con ese vacío en sus ojos, esa confusión, esa nostalgia que aunque no hubiera expresión alguna en su rostro, era evidente que eso era lo que estaba sintiendo, Hanayo iba a acercarse nuevamente pero fue tomada del brazo por Rin para llevarla a la cocina para poder hablar ambas a solas.

Kayochin! Nya! Es Maki! Vino a matarnos! Nya! — Alterada la chica gato, jaloneaba a Hanayo que intentaba calmarla.

Rin – chan… cálmate… por favor…. No sabemos cómo es que llego a la playa… — Queriendo sonar lo más apacible posible, pero era normal que estuviera nerviosa, para no decir en completo pánico eso no les ayudaría en este momento.

¿Para qué quieres saber? ¿Para qué después se nos culpe por ocultar a una fugitiva del gobierno? ¿Para qué nos maten?! Eso quieres, nya! — Por su hiperactividad, Rin ya estaba al borde del colapso nervioso.

Primero… tenemos que verificar algo… —

Ambas salieron de la cocina para ir al cuarto de la castaña ya que ahí tenía una laptop, en completo silencio mirando de reojo a la otra chica la cual seguía callada, en la misma posición tanto corporal como su vista dirigiéndose a la habitación para al entrar cerrar la puerta con seguro por si las dudas, sentándose Hanayo en la cama viendo prendiendo su laptop, entrando al navegador ara buscar noticias recientes con la etiqueta: _"Laboratorio biológico/nuclear Fukushima"_ viendo el link del primer artículo que salió el cual tenía por título: " Accidente en centro de investigación científico deja más de 50 muertos y muchos heridos", como si esto pudiera ponerse peor dio click en el link para entrar a una página de un portal de noticias donde había un video, que al darle en el botón reproducir, las imágenes que verían y lo que relataban sería más que suficiente para tener nauseas, pesadillas a la hora de dormir.

" _Se nos ha informado que hace unas horas, aproximadamente a las 2:00 am de hoy, en las instalaciones del centro de investigación Fukushima ocurrió una catástrofe ya que de manera imprevista y sorpresiva una de los especímenes que estaba ahí bajo custodia del cuerpo de científicos a cargo de la Dra Toudo Erena escapo anoche, dejando a su paso una oleada de muerte y destrucción, a continuación mi compañero, Kenshin dara un informe sobre la situación actual, adelante Kenshin._

Y venia lo peor…

" _Así es, aproximadamente a las 2:00 am de hoy, las alarmas sonaron en este centro de investigación ya que uno de los especímenes escapo pero dejo a su paso una masacre completamente, créeme el hedor aquí a sangre y muerte es horrible, los cuerpos que se encontraron del personal que fue asesinado a sangre fría, el nombre de en este caso la fugitiva es Maki, quién según informes dados por la Dra Toudo, es la más peligrosa y letal de todas. Si hay niños por favor manténgalos lejos porque lo que verán a continuación puede ser demasiado brutal para sus ojos."_

Y sobre advertencia no hay engaño, imágenes de cuerpos mutilados, sangre por doquier, vísceras y restos humanos, miembros regados por el lugar, destrucción eran tan crudos que Rin no lo soporto y fue al baño a devolver el estómago más rápido que un rayo pudiéndose escuchar los sollozos de como devolvía el estómago, Hanayo se quedó fría al darse cuenta del alcance destructivo que tenía Maki y finalmente ya no aguanto más, cerro rápido la computadora tomándose la cara con sus manos apoyando sus codos sobre sus muslos, desesperada.

¿Qué… hago? ¿Qué hacemos?, jamás pensé que esto sucedería nuevamente, después de 7 años la historia se repite, porque… —

 **Oficina de la Dra Toudo, Fukushima**

Doctora la chica está aquí — Una ayudante de la chica de cabellos lilas entro para avisarle de una reciente visita, mientras ella estaba revisando unos papeles en su escritorio con un semblante de pocos amigos.

Hazla pasar.. — Fue lo único que dijo.

Después de unos segundos, se abrió la puerta lentamente para entrar una chica de altura promedio, aparente edad de 25 años, delgada y de cabellos lacios grisáceos-castaños, mirada color miel, portando un traje de las fuerzas especiales del ejército de Japón, uno que remarcaba su figura completamente luciendo hermosa a simple vista, pero quien estaba enfrente de la Dra Toudo era Minami, Kotori Minami, un agente muy capaz, que a pesar de ser mujer, tiene las agallas, la sangre fría, una mente tan calculadora y estratégica como la cualquier hombre quién se sentaría delante de ella apoyando sus botas sobre la orilla del escritorio de Erena, mientras cruzaba los brazos mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, dispuesta a escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle.

Te agradecería, que bajaras tus botas de mi escritorio — Se dirigió cortante hacia la chica

Dígame doctora, ¿Para que soy buena? — carraspeo con sarcasmo y prepotencia, ante una mirada indiferente de la Dra.

Como ya debes saber, aquí hacemos investigaciones sobre la reciente pandemia que azota Japón y gran parte del mundo, la pandemia de los seres humanos llamados "Akuma", si te llame es porque leí un informe detallado sobre ti, gracias a altos mandos del ejército y dice que eres excelente en misiones furtivas, misiones de asalto y operaciones especiales como eliminar objetivos de manera sigilosa, sin dejar rastro, ¿No es así?.

En efecto Dra, todas mis referencias son exactas pero dígame, hay algún objetivo al cual deba eliminar, ¿Existe alguien que está en su camino y desea eliminarlo? — La encaró sin titubeo alguno esa chica, mirándole fijo mientras le extendía una fotografía delante de ella sobre el escritorio la cual tomo y miro con detenimiento.

Su nombre es Nishikino Maki, una chica con la mutación "Akuma", hasta ahora la más peligrosa de todos los especímenes a en nuestras manos y que hace horas escapo, eliminando a cuanto agente policial se interpusiera en su camino, esta chica posee capacidades especiales como la telequinesis: capaz de mover objetos con la mente y utilizarlos como armas letales o escudos para protegerse de cualquier daño que la amenaza, además de poder crear vectores invisibles de al menos 3 metros de distancia, por sentido común uno puede pensar que esto es su debilidad pero créame, agente Minami posee una velocidad impresionante que ese rango de alcance puede multiplicarlo o triplicarlo si así lo desea.

Tendría que estar a una distancia considerable para poder atacarla sin que ella pueda alcanzarla. ¿Podrá eliminar a este objetivo? —

La agente especial miro la fotografía de la chica pelirroja, de ojos color lila con un semblante sumamente frio e inexpresivo para después guardarla en un pequeño compartimiento de su ropa.

Cuente con ello Dra Toudo, eliminare a este objetivo… solo una cosa más… —

Llevare a mi equipo especial para esta misión, espero no le moleste —

Haga lo que usted considere conveniente, solo espero que no ponga en saco roto mis palabras porque esa chica es peligrosa, usted no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que estará próximamente a encontrar y enfrentar, es mejor eliminarla y acabar con uno menos de esta maldita pandemia —

Kotori solamente se levantó del asiento para salir de esa oficina, caminando por el pasillo mientras le esperaba una de sus subalternas, Sonoda Umi, tan solo 1 años menor que ella, cruzada de brazos y recargada en la pared con los ojos cerrados para exclamar lentamente hacia su superior.

¿De qué se trata nuestra nueva misión Kotori? —

Tenemos que eliminar a un objetivo, muy peligroso — Sacando la fotografía entregándosela para que la chica de cabellos azulados y ojos color miel, que también tenía el mismo uniforme que Kotori viera de quien se trataba.

Así que ella es nuestro objetivo, ¿Maki Nishikino? La famosa niña que capturaron tras la masacre en Otonokizaka hace ¿7 años? No es así… Kotori —

Afirmativo, hay que preparar a los demás, partiremos a Akihabara esta misma noche para iniciar la cacería… Debemos tener cuidado aunque sea una jovencita, si la Dra Erena tiene razón podría darnos problemas si cometemos el más minúsculo error.

Ambas chicas salieron de las instalaciones con sus órdenes dadas, solamente para alistar lo necesario para realizar esta misión de alto peligro, donde si comenten un solo error, uno mínimo seria su fin inminente.

 **Departamento Koizumi/Hoshizora**

Rin – chan ¿Estas bien? — Una preocupada Hanayo estaba detrás de la puerta del baño con la oreja recargada en la misma, escuchando como entre quejidos su amiga le respondía lentamente.

Si… Kayochin… aghhh… estoy… ahgg… bien… — Por más que quisiera disimularlo estaba devolviendo su desayuno, hasta que después de unos segundos de silencio se escuchó el sonido del escusado cuando la cadena es jalada, abriéndose la puerta lentamente apareciendo una completamente pálida Rin que sonreía con dificultad para no preocupar más a su amiga.

La castaña solamente dio un ligero suspiro de alivio mientras ambas se sentaban en la cama mientras digerían todo lo que habían visto en ese informe del noticiero, estaban metidas hasta el cuello en un problema del gobierno por alojar a una fugitiva, estaban realmente conscientes de que si las llegaran a agarrar, podían parar a la cárcel y quien sabe cuántos años de prisión les dejarían caer por un crimen de tal magnitud. En Japón no les temblaba las manos para impartir mano dura a criminales, así que debían hacer algo y rápido, no podrían tenerla ahí mucho tiempo escondida porque tarde o temprano serian descubiertas, debían pensar en algo pero primero debían ir a buscarla. Saliendo de la habitación fueron a la sala pero ya no estaba… la puerta del departamento estaba abierto, incrementándose su desesperación gritando Rin jalándose sus cabellos comenzando a correr por la sala.

Ya no está nya!, Que vamos a hacer, nya! Iremos a la cárcel nya! —

En eso Hanayo la agarró del cuello de la blusa que llevaba de la escuela y le dio 2 bofetadas no muy fuertes para que reaccionara mirándole muy seria a los ojos, por primera vez lucia seria y determinada, tanto que asusto a una Rin que si tuviera cola y orejitas se le podrían ver agachadas, hablando con calma sin perder la paciencia.

Rin – chan, no hay que perder la calma, no tiene mucho que la dejamos sola, 15 minutos máximo así que no debe estar lejos. Salgamos y busquémosla por separado—

Ok… Kayochin… —

Haciendo un puchero cómo neko salieron ambas del lugar para tomar caminos distintos para buscarla, deseando que de antemano ni la policía o el ejército la encontrasen, no podían gritar su nombre porque crearían un caos entre la población y la búsqueda se complicaría más, mientras que la susodicha estaba de nueva cuenta en la playa, sentada en la arena mientras la marea mientras subía y bajaba salpicaba ligeramente sus pies con las manos abrazando sus rodillas mirando hacia el horizonte, con confusión intentando encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas pero aún así no lograba hallarlas, pasando las horas y el tiempo lentamente, mientras que en su búsqueda la castaña junto con su amiga no la hallaban por ninguna parte, encontrándose en la entrada del templo Kanda, exhaustas por tanto correr, tomaron aire por un momento para después hablar Rin un poco entrecortado por el cansancio que le produjo correr tanto, era atlética pero correr por varias horas la tenía muerta de cansancio.

Kayochin… La encontraste…. Nya… —

No Rin – chan y tu… —

No nya… ¿Dónde se metió? —

Ya no tenían fuerzas para seguir buscándola por los alrededores de Akihabara y solamente se sentaron en una banca mientras Hanayo miraba su reloj en su mano indicándole que eran las 3:00 pm, respirando hondo tratando de pensar donde podría estar posiblemente, no encontrando alguna respuesta. Decidieron buscarla nuevamente después de un rato de haber descansado pero sin correr, sin desesperarse, con la cabeza fría y con suma calma, mientras preguntaban a los lugareños si habían visto a una chica de cabellos rojizos, descalza vagando por la calle obteniendo una respuesta negativa por parte de las personas dándose por vencidas, ya eran las 7:00 pm y el sol se estaba ocultando, ya iban a irse de regreso a casa, con la intención de buscarla mañana pero de repente el foco se les prendió mirándose mutuamente.

La playa! —

Ambas corrieron hacia la playa, recordando que ahí fue donde la encontraron y que posiblemente ahí estaría Maki, corriendo nuevamente para llegar lo más pronto posible a ese lugar. Maki miraba como el cielo se estaba poniendo oscuro respirando hondo mientras se decía a sí misma una y otra vez reprochándose.

Porque no puedo recordarlo, como es que llegue a este lugar, quien o que me hirió… porque siento que esas 2 las he visto antes.. maldita sea! No logro recordarlo… —

Ella no se había dado cuenta pero arriba de ella sobrevolaba un helicóptero que se acercaba hacia la playa Odaiba, donde iban al menos 15 agentes armados con rifles de asalto M4A1 con mirilla incluida, entre esos Umi y Kotori, listos para iniciar la cacería, siendo informada esta última por el piloto que ya estaban en la playa en Akihabara que ahí descenderían para iniciar un despliegue de conocimiento sobre esa zona, pero uno de sus agentes miro a la Maki en la playa sola, sentada sin hacer nada ayudado con sus binoculares logro fijar el objetivo reconociendo que era a quien debían eliminar.

Mayor Kotori… ¿No es ese nuestro objetivo? —

Déjame ver… — tomó los binoculares y apunto hacia donde estaba aquella chica, dando en cuenta que era Maki, el objetivo que debían eliminar, comenzando a prepararse para descender aquel helicóptero.

Señores… prepárense, al parecer la búsqueda no será necesaria, el objetivo está en la playa, Umi llévate a tus hombres para asegurar el área, y así no pueda escapar yo me encargare con los míos de llenarle de agujeros a esa chica…—

Entendido Kotori — Asintió ante esa orden habiendo descendido finalmente helicóptero a tierra firme.

Saliendo ambos escuadrones militares, tanto movimiento llamo la atención de Maki que al verlos una imagen llego a su mente aturdiéndola, esa imagen era de ella siendo capturada por militares, encadenada y golpeada de forma brutal llevándosela de Otonokizaka hace 10 años, tan solo ese pequeño recuerdo basto para alarmarla y levantarse lentamente para correr lejos de ahí.

No… no… no! No me llevaran de nuevo! No voy a dejar que me capturen! —

En medio del terror iba a correr pero en ese momento vio que su cuerpo estaba siendo iluminado por varios puntos rojizos y varios hombres le estaban apuntando, unos en la playa frente a ella y otros dispersos en los alrededores, conto y eran 15 puntos en su cuerpo, todos estaban en posición para disparar y en ese instante hablo Kotori con fuerza para llamar su atención asustándola de golpe.

Maki Nishikino… quedas arrestada, no tienes a donde correr, si te mueves o te resiste abriremos fuego… —

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?... —

 **Nota del autor: al final opte por dejarlo hasta aquí, la masacre ahora si vendrá después, repito el siguiente capítulo como muchos en esta historia tendrá mucho gore, situaciones muy explicitas con sangre y muerte, se sugiere discreción al lector, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	4. Chapter 4

_Y aquí estoy, en medio de un lugar completamente solitario siendo apuntada por un varios soldados del ejército de Japón o fuerzas especiales no lo sé… ¿Será que llego el momento en que deje este mundo? Mmm no lo creo, aunque me aterra la idea de morir sin haber disfrutado mi existencia, sin siquiera haber tenido un poco de una vida normal pero bueno, al final solo el de allá arriba sabe porque hace las cosas ¿no es así? Solamente hubiera deseado haber podido vivir un poco más, haber encontrado la felicidad que por 7 años se me negó. Siendo obligada a soportarlo todo sin decir nada, a ver mi propia sangre derramada es este el final del camino… Pero al menos estoy feliz porque pude encontrar a 2 chicas de buen corazón en este mundo, con mi muerte ellas estarán completamente a salvo, creo que es mejor así._

 _Te equivocas… aquí no morirás… no ahora… —_

 _Estas consciente de que lo que soy ¿cierto?_ _—_

 _Si… y no eres un monstruo, el monstruo soy yo… —_

 _Cómo sea… si aquí debo morir, si aquí debo derramar mi sangre para poder evitar que más catástrofes ocurran, por mi está bien ya que mi único deseo es dejar de sufrir y de que quien esté a mi alrededor sufra…_

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?... —

Maki se preguntaba mientras su cuerpo estaba iluminado por algunos puntos de color rojizo, el atardecer s estaba volviendo noche y no había indicio que pudiera salir de eso, no tuvo más opción que retroceder unos pasos para huir del lugar, estar a salvo lejos de esos hombres, de aquella chica de cabello grisáceo pero al intentar hacerlo se dio cuenta que habían más soldados rodeándola, francotiradores arriba de ella. No había escapatoria alguna así que volteo de nuevo hacia donde estaba Kotori para intentar disuadirle y pudiera irse en paz, tenía conciencia plena de que esto terminaría muy pero muy mal, no para ella eso era muy claro si no para esos hombres ya que si esto seguía el ciclo de masacres, muerte y derramamiento de sangre seguiría.

Mirando fijamente a Kotori comenzó a dar pasos hacia adelante escuchándose los seguros de las armas ser quitado, alarma para ella ya que en cualquier comento la llenarían de tiros pero al menos intentaría hablar con ella, negociar para poder irse, sin herir a nadie.

Este… Hola… ya que sabes quién soy… deben saber que soy peligrosa no… así que por favor, te suplico que me dejen ir, no quiero herir a nadie ni mucho menos matarlos… yo no quiero vivir más esta pesadilla…—

No des un paso más o abriremos fuego, además se nos ha ordenado eliminarte ya que eres una homicida, Nishikino pero… si te entregas pacíficamente te aseguro que no te dolerá mucho morir —

Por favor… se los suplico, prometo no matar a nadie más — Suplicaba afligida la chica de cabellos rojizos al borde de las lágrimas esos orbes violetas rasgados.

Lo siento pero esa fue la orden — Respondió con seriedad Kotori

La pelirroja al ver que no podría disuadir a esa chica militar, caería de rodillas al suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos, si la matarían sería mejor que se apresuraran porque si fallaban el monstruo en su interior los asesinaría sin remordimiento alguno, sin piedad y de la forma más atroz posible, abriendo los brazos se quedó con la mirada baja en medio de lágrimas y un llanto desesperado les daría la oportunidad de que la mataran de un tiro de gracia para finalmente ella pudiera descansar en paz, no tenía nada ni a nadie, su madre, Hanayo y Rin, ya no había nada más en su existencia no había sentido para seguir viviendo en soledad, siendo carcomida por su dolor. Entendiendo aquellos hombres eso colocaron sus dedos en el gatillo y cuando Kotori dijo: _"Fuego"_ , las detonaciones de sus armas resonaron en una sola descarga en dirección a una Maki rendida y sin esperanza alguna de vivir, pero las balas pasaron en su mayoría de largo de manera sorprendente, solamente una logro impactarla y fue en el centro de su frente cosa que la derribo viendo el charco de sangre aparecer debajo de un cuerpo aparentemente sin vida.

Pasaron segundos para que se dieran cuenta que no se movía, empezando a movilizarse hacia ella con incertidumbre ya que la Dra. Toudo fue clara en decir que Maki no era un ser humano común y normal, matarla no sería una tarea fácil por lo cual tomaron sus precauciones solamente se mantuvieron apuntándole viendo que de los costados de su cabeza sobresalían 2 cuernos.

¿Estará muerta? — Uno de los soldados se mostró dudoso en sus palabras

No debemos bajar la guardia… lo mejor será acabar con esto… — Dijo otro sacando un cuchillo de hoja ancha, iva a cortarla en pedazos para que no tuviera la oportunidad de levantarse.

Esperen…. — Kotori lo detuvo al ver como los pómulos cerrados de la chica comenzaban a moverse lentamente, manteniéndose todos alertas… esto estaba lejos de terminar.

Lentamente esos ojos violetas se abrieron con una expresión vacía, la herida en la frente comenzaba a cerrarse lentamente liberando la bala de su interior, poco a poco la chica se reincorporó sentándose en la arena mientras esa expresión muerta, vacía y sin alma estaba fija en sus cazadores que aterrados estaban de lo que pudiera suceder, había cambiado la pelirroja de forma radical. No percibían miedo, ni tristeza, más bien se sentían intimidados habían despertado al demonio en su interior a ese monstruo que los asesinaría sin contemplación alguna pero antes de que eso pasara se levantó como si de un muerto viviente se tratara aun fija su mirada en ellos para después hablar con una voz tan lúgubre y siniestra que calaría hasta los huesos, intimidante y demencial, acompañada de una sonrisa diabólica.

Creo que no fui clara antes… les dije que si no me mataban… yo lo haría sin fallar y creo que comenzare… ahora… —

En tan solo milésimas de segundo a un soldado lo degolló esparciendo la sangre por el suelo al caer muerto el cuerpo sin vida, dando algunos pasos los hombres incluso la peligris retrocedieron al ver como mato sin contemplación a uno de sus subordinados, abriendo fuego los demás en refriega las balas no lograron tocarla ya que con su telequinesis las logro detener en el aire para lanzarlas contra ellos derribando a otros matándolos, mientras que a los heridos los tomo del cuello con sus vectores estrangulándolos para arrancarle los brazos de una forma tan brutal que se podría ver el hueso de la clavícula a viva piel, mientras que les iva arrancando de igual forma las piernas, cortando su abdomen para esparcir sus órganos internos como: los intestinos grueso y delgado, el páncreas, el estómago, el hígado, dejando masas y masas de sangre por doquier, cayendo uno a uno cada elemento de Kotori como fichas de dominó. Cuando solo quedaron 2 a estos les hizo estallar la cabeza causando que la sangre bañara a una desesperada Kotori que pido que los refuerzos ósea los francotiradores disparasen a matar.

Mátenla… es una orden! —

Detonaciones se escucharon por los alrededores, haciendo un fuerte eco en el lugar pero por desgracia Maki había tomado algunos restos de madera para bloquear los disparos, por otro lado la peli azul seguía mirando como seguía en pie aquella chica, sacando un lanzacohetes, le apunto con la mirilla hacia el centro de su espalda jalando el gatillo escuchándose el silbido de aquel misil en dirección hacia ella, que rápidamente llego hacia donde estaba impactando de lleno en el lugar dejando una gran explosión que levanto humo y creo fuego que bloqueaba en gran manera la vista de la zona, la mayor de ella segundos antes de que aquel misil hubiera golpeado a la chica corrió lo más que pudo para ocultarse detrás de una pequeña choza evitando morir junto con aquella chica o eso era al menos los que estaba pensando, ¿Quién podría resistir un golpe directo de un misil de un lanzacohetes? Tendría que ser super - girl o algo así para resistir un impacto de tal magnitud para seguir viva y sin ningún rasguño.

Esta… ¿Está muerta Umi? — Respirando agitada ya que corrió a toda prisa comunicándose por su intercomunicador con la susodicha.

No lo sé… hay mucho fuego y humo… pero dudo que haya sobrevivido… espera… veo algo… —Uso sus binoculares para ver la zona de impacto y lo que vio era algo que era prácticamente imposible. — Es… Es… imposible… sigue en pie… Kotori… —

No la dejen moverse, a toda costa… — Salió de su escondite y comenzó a dispararle con un revolver para comenzar a correr hacia luna de las salidas de la playa.

Umi prosiguió con la orden de lanzar granadas de fragmentación que comenzaron a explotar al contacto con la arena, mientras Maki se protegía con los brazos viendo a Kotori huir, la perseguiría pero las molestas granadas comenzaron a caer bloqueando su camino, movilizándose también el escuadrón de ella, el helicóptero estaba a medio Kilómetro así que debían correr para llegar a él, se habían dado cuenta que matarla no iva a ser algo fácil, tenían que buscar más armamento para hacerle frente, entre disparos y explosiones de granadas la chica caminaba hacia la ubicación de Umi para encargarse de esas molestas ratas que le estorbaban en asesinar a su superior, por lo que dio algunos saltos hacia adelante con la ayuda de sus vectores para llegar hacia ellos en la calle parándose frente a frente obligándolos a detenerse pero sin dejar de apuntarle, Umi estaba aterrándose al ver esos ojos violetas tan fríos y penetrantes que se fijaron en sus ámbar sin decir nada y sin moverse, sus hombres esperaron ordenes pero la chica estaba petrificada, se sentía intimidada ante esa presencia espectral de la pelirroja que de un momento a otro les señalo con el dedo índice de la diestra frunciendo sus labios en una sonrisa tal cual de un maniático a punto de asesinar a su víctima para pasar a hacer un movimiento como diciendo "No" para finalizar con una risa demencial, prosiguiendo con su actividad favorita descuartizar cuerpos esparciendo su sangre sin pudor alguno.

Tan solo basto un parpadeo para empezar matar a esos hombres que disparaban como último recurso, en fallidos golpes de ahogado arrancándole los brazos, esparciéndolos por el suelo, degollando cabezas, explotando otras, cesos, ojos, lengua, todo se regaba por doquier, vísceras estomacales, ácidos, hacia un perfecto desmembramiento de cuerpos entre gritos y suplicas de dolor y agonía total. Simplemente esa escena era sumamente traumatizante, Umi solo veía horrorizada como sus hombres eran vueltos a no más que simples masas de carnes pútridas, como si sus cuerpos fueran los de cerdos que están en la carnecería cortados en miles de pedazos para venderlos a la gente.

Al final solamente quedo ella en el camino de Maki que con esa mirada retorcida seguía caminando hacia la subordinada de Kotori que ante el miedo de morir de la misma forma o peor retrocedió cayendo sentada al suelo temblando de miedo a duras penas sosteniendo su arma con las manos temblorosas, Kotori por otro lado ya había llegado al helicóptero subió a este y ordeno al piloto que fueran por Umi que corría enorme peligro, levantando vuelo yendo al encuentro con ella lo más rápido posible, mientras tanto Maki levanto una de las armas de los muertos con su telequinesis tomándola con la diestra apuntándole a la chica frente a ella.

¿Últimas palabras antes de morir, basura? — Sonaba hueca en cada una de sus palabras

No… me mates… te lo suplico solo seguía ordenes… — Completamente pálida Umi soltó su arma arrodillándose al punto de poner su cara contra el suelo pidiendo clemencia.

Bien… ahora es tu turno de morir… jajaja — Jalaría el gatillo para acabar con su miserable existencia de una vez, pero los disparos de una ametralladora se lo impidieron.

El helicóptero había llegado rápidamente a la escena, volteando una molesta Maki hacia aquel vehículo aéreo con solo mirarlo hizo que el motor fallara apagándose las aspas de este cayendo en picada hacia el suelo explotando ante el impacto, sobreviviendo sorprendentemente Kotori al impacto pero con graves heridas en su cuerpo, saliendo como pudo para caminar hacia ellas a duras penas, ya que un fierro metálico había perforado un costado suyo el cual se tomaba, un ojo prácticamente lo tenía cerrado, una hemorragia en la frente, escupiendo sangre por la boca. Pero solamente caminaba para encontrarse con la peor escena, el peor escenario posible… la pelirroja tenía a su compañera tomada del cuello con una mano levantándola del suelo apretándolo a punto de estrangularla produciendo que la cautiva se retorciera de dolor tratando de apartarle la mano del cuello golpeando su muñeca, cosa que sería más que una pérdida de tiempo.

Oh, viniste a ver como la mato…. ¿Dime quieres que su muerte sea rápida o lenta? — Tan solo un movimiento más y seria el final de Umi.

Espera… déjala ir… tu a quien quieres es a mi… así que mátame a mi… — Trataba de mantenerse fuerte la peligris, porque si hacia algo estúpido lo lamentaría.

Mmm ¿Te importa demasiado para sacrificarte por ella? Que conmovedor jajaja — Carcajeándose con burla y sorna haciendo más fuerza en su apretón haciendo que la víctima sollozara de agonía.

Ko…to…ri… huye de aquí, mayor… vete a mí ya no me queda mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento este monstruo me matara… sálvate… tu… — Decía entre quejidos y tartamudeos llenos de dolor, solamente esperando el final, era una despedida dolorosa.

No… Umi… por favor Maki… suéltala… ella no tiene que morir, si quieres matarme hazlo, pero déjala ir… — Se hincaba pidiendo piedad con las manos juntas.

Desgraciadamente sus palabras no surtieron ningún efecto en ella porque apretó el agarre con su mano haciendo que Umi se retorciera como cerdo, chillando de dolor, con su mano libre hizo un movimiento y sus ojos salieron extraídos de sus pómulos chorreando sangre de sus orificios, la peligris no podía creerlo la estaba matando frente a ella, pero lo peor estaba por venir o si…. Ya que aún seguía viva aun así Umi que gritaba desgarradoramente ante tal atrocidad dejándola caer Maki le piso la cabeza mientras extendía la chica caída su mano como si quisiera alcanzar a su mayo, en tan solo un momento atravesó su espina dorsal con su mano como estuviera abriéndola con un bisturí para arrancar de un jalo su columna vertebral escuchándose el crujir de huesos y ligamentos, extendiendo la mano victoriosa ante ese acto.

Sin palabras, en shock, pálida, aterrada, incrédula a lo que sus ojos color ámbar, casi miel presenciaron Kotori abría la boca desbordándose lágrimas de sus ojos, no podía moverse, no podía huir, era como si su cuerpo hubiera perdido fuerza o la capacidad de moverse. Terminando con ese acto homicida la desquiciada asesina tomo el cuerpo sin vida de la peli azul para meter su columna vertebral por el recto atravesándola saliendo el otro extremo por su yugular en una especie de empalamiento, dejándola en el suelo comenzando a caminar Maki hasta llegar a un lado de la otra en medio de escombros y fuego para mirarle de reojo, para después alejarse de ahí dejándolas a solas. Ya no lo pudo aguantar más soltando un llanto desgarrador corriendo hacia donde estaba su compañera y querida amiga porque en el fondo de ella tirándose para tomar los restos y abrazarla con mucha fuerza, sin parar de llorar a cuenta gotas.

 **Instalaciones de experimentos biológicos, Fukushima**

Dra. Toudo… tenemos malas noticias… — Un científico se acercaba a la susodicha quien estaba enfrente de una puerta donde estaban las siglas HK-19.

Que sucede… — Respondió de forma seca y molesta.

Nos llegaron informes de que el escuadrón militar del gobierno, fue erradicado… bueno solamente la mayor Kotori sobrevivió, pero está mal herida, los demás destripados, mutilados e incluso su segunda al mando, según el informe, le arrancaron los ojos, le extirparon la columna vertebral y el cuerpo fue empalado de forma brutal desde.. — Lo paro en seco la mujer de cabellos lilas.

Por el amor de dios, no me des detalles, eso es una completa atrocidad y más a una mujer—

Erena tecleo un código junto aquella puerta que después de un pitido una luz verde se vio en la parte superior de la puerta abriéndose lentamente entrando a aquella oscura habitación viendo a una chica de cabellos naranjas sentada en el suelo con la mirada perdida, que al darse cuenta de que estaba ahí la mujer, su mirada se tornó triste comenzando a balbucear cosas de forma completamente melancólica, temerosa de que nuevamente la lastimara como lo ha hecho durante mucho tiempo.

Por favor… no me lastime más… he sido una chica buena… — Decía mirándole con esos ojos celestes vacíos y sin vida.

Lo sé... es por eso que serás libre… te daré tu libertad — sonrió arrogante Erena mirando a la chica que estaba asombrada por lo que decía.

De.. verdad… ¿No es broma? — Esa mirada en tan solo segundos se volvió esperanzadora, levantándose lentamente.

Así es… — Le entrego ropa para que se vistiera dando la media vuelta para salir y dejarla vestirse pero antes de eso le miro de reojo, para darle su orden.

Kousaka, Honoka Kousaka… tráeme a Maki Nishikino, viva o muerta y tendrás libertad absoluta, te doy mi palabra, no volverás a estar encerrada en este infierno — Fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse.

Dejando a una peli naranja con confusión en sus ojos, pero esa misma se disipo volviéndose un semblante serio vistiéndose lentamente entendiendo que en sus manos estaba su libertad tenía que encontrar a ese monstruo y traerlo de vuelta a ese lugar, al infierno del cual saldría si lo lograba. Nada ni nadie iba a detenerla, terminando de vestirse con unos jeans, ajustados, una blusa azul con tirantes y una chaqueta negra, además de unos tenis rojos NIKE caminando un largo pasillo hacia la salida del lugar mirando de reojo a la Dra. Toudo para después salir hacia un bosque que le llevaría a Akihabara donde sentía que estaba aquella chica, la razón de esto es porque entre las llamadas "Akuma" pueden sentir su presencia entre ellas, así que no le tomaría demasiado tiempo encontrarla.

 **Nota del autor: Pues creo que de los que han escrito historias donde Umi tiene un final trágico creo que la mía es la más gore, Fans de Umi no me odien n_n, les compenso con yuri hard en Mermaid Festa próximamente en el kotoumi, espero esta historia les guste y sea de su gusto ya que sé que a muchos el gore tan explícito no les puede gustar, por eso digo que si leíste ya el primer capítulo y no te gusto no sigas, porque esto ira de mal en peor en gore**


	5. Chapter 5

_¿Hace cuánto estuve encerrada en ese extraño lugar? Posiblemente años… desde mi infancia hasta mi ahora adolescencia, Mi nombre es Honoka Kousaka… tengo 19 años y sí, soy lo que ustedes piensan… una Akuma como muchas chicas en el mundo, un monstruo marginado de la sociedad y encerrado por varios años en los laboratorios Fukushima para sufrir infames experimentos con tal de encontrar una "cura" a esta "pandemia"… pero mírenme, chica de tez clara, de cabellos color jengibre, unos lindos ojos celestes ¿Acaso tengo la pinta de ser un monstruo como lo es Maki? Yo en cambio a ella jamás mate a un ser humano, a pesar de tener mis cuernos jamás le hice daño a nadie._

 _Para mi desgracia mi vida hasta donde yo recuerdo fue solamente una mentira, nunca tuve una familia como tal porque a la edad de los 8 años fui abandonada en ese horrible lugar encerrada, y sin ver la luz del sol, los pocos o muchos amigos que hice se esfumaron, simplemente perdí razones para vivir pero nuevamente después 11 años vuelvo a ver la luz del sol, vuelvo a ver el cielo azul y siento de nueva cuenta la brisa del viento rosar mis mejillas, mover mis cabellos… Por un lado me siento feliz porque finalmente obtuve mi libertad, la que tanto anhelaba… pero por otro lado tengo que cumplir una maldita misión, encontrar a Maki y llevarla ante la Dra. Toudo ya sea viva o muerta._

 _Vaya suerte la mía ¿No creen?..._

¿Por dónde debo empezar? —

Honoka se tomaba lentamente el mentón con la mano diestra pensativa mirando todo a su alrededor mientras salía del bosque llegando a la carretera que dividía Akihabara y Narita, caminando por la acera con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones mirando los carros pasar rápidamente respirando algo decepcionada, todo parecía ser un sueño pero era todo lo contrario.. Si fallaba estaría confinada a vivir en un infierno del cual jamás saldría por su propia ineptitud pero a pesar de eso se mantenía serena ante la mínima posibilidad de librarse de ese martirio. Ante no saber a dónde ir se paró en seco mirando hacia la carretera levantando el pulgar lentamente para pedir un aventón pero en ese momento ningún carro le hacia la parada.

Frustrándose a cada segundo su ceño se comenzó a fruncir hasta que hizo una rabieta completamente infantil tomándose la cabeza gritando a los cuatro vientos.

Y ahora ¿Qué Hago?! —

Y como si de algún tipo de milagro se tratase, a la lejanía venia un auto deportivo a gran velocidad de color rojo, un McLaren GTR P1 del año que al estar cerca de su ubicación se detuvo en seco escuchándose los caballos de fuerza del motor rugir con gran fuerza, bajándose el cristal del lado del copiloto dejándose ver en el interior una chica de cabello castaño corto, que vestía de forma demasiado casual pero altamente llamativa , unos short cortos de mezclilla, una chaqueta de cuero con picos que cubrían una blusa con la imagen de una calavera en el centro además de unos guantes en los manos finalizando con unas gafas de sol cafés que cubrían sus iris esmeraldas, mirando a akuma peli jengibre quien quedo estupefacta al ver semejante chica conducir un monstruo de carro, exclamaría suavemente dejando hipnotizada a Honoka.

¿Te llevo? ¿A dónde vas? —

Este… ah sí! a Akihabara — Tardando varios segundos en responder.

Abriendo la puerta del copiloto lentamente esa chica le permitió entrar en su auto de lujo, cerrando la puerta después de acomodarse en el asiento Honoka cambiando de velocidades con una palanca pisando el acelerador para emprender camino a una velocidad de al menos 130 Km/hr, la joven akuma se sorprendió de lo rápido que podría ir ese vehículo en la carretera mirando debajo de esos lentes de sol la mirada concentrada de la chica castaña hasta que ella misma decidió romper el silencio después de algunos minutos de sentirse observada por su copiloto, sonando seductora pero concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo logrando que la otra al momento se ruborizara de golpe mientras su corazón latía extrañamente, quizás era por la adrenalina que experimentaba al ir en un auto a más de 100 Km/hr.

Si no dejas de mirarme, voy a tener que voltear a verte y posiblemente ocurra un accidente, "linda" —

Eh…. Etto… lo siento… — Bajaba la mirada Honoka quién jugaba con sus dedos con las manos entrelazadas.

¿Vas a Akiba? No es así… Por cierto mi nombre es Kira, Kira Tsubasa… un placer. — Sonriente hablaba sin perder de vista el camino

Honoka… Honoka Kousaka… y si… voy a Akihabara… voy a a buscar a una… una… amiga… si eso una amiga… — Respondía tartamudeando y sin saber que decir ante esa pregunta.

Mmm, Entiendo… ¿visita social o de trabajo? — El interrogatorio seguía por parte de Tsubasa.

Trabajo…. Jejeje… —

Por mero nerviosismo la peli jengibre se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice riendo como no queriendo la cosa, volviéndose a generar un incómodo silencia en el interior de ese automóvil que lentamente aumentaba la velocidad subiendo a 150… 180… 200 Km/hr, logrando asustar a Honoka que se aferraba al descansabrazos lateral de la puerta y del asiento cerrando los ojos con miedo a que en un mal movimiento la chica chocara o se volteara el carro muriendo casi al instante pero al darse cuenta que no sucedía nada decidió abrir los ojos, respirar hondo y relajarse pero fue una muy mala idea ya que en ese preciso instante Tsubasa tuvo que girar el volante de su carro cambiando a segunda velocidad para poder esquivar a un loco que conducía un Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse del año negro con franjas color vino que la rebaso por la izquierda provocando casi que chocara contra el muro de contención de la carretera maldiciéndole a los 4 vientos sonando el claxon infinidad de veces.

Pero qué hijo de perra! Casi nos mata!, ¿Estas bien? — Miro de reojo a la chica que estaba pálida del susto sin decir nada como si estuviera como un zombie.

….. —

Perdona… a veces en las carreteras hay locos al volante… creo que disminuiré la velocidad — Quitando lentamente el pie del acelerador bajo la velocidad a 140 Km/hr.

Mientras llegaban a la entrada de la ciudad, Honoka trataba de calmarse lentamente volviendo su color a su piel, mientras respiraba hondo para recobrar la compostura y al momento de atravesar el letrero que decía _"Bienvenidos a Akihabara, cuidad futurista y comercial"_ sintió de golpe una opresión en su pecho y una sensación de pesadez que aquejaba a todo su cuerpo. Su señal de detección de Akumas se había activado casi al instante al entrar a la ciudad comenzando a ver por todos lados mientras lucia algo extraña, como si estuviera desesperada yendo por calles concurridas donde habían muchos edificios altos con espectaculares coloridos de los cuales no pudo apartar la mirada estaba fascinada que apoyo las manos y cara en el cristal para prestar más atención a todas y cada una de las cosas que sus ojos celestes miraban dejando la boca en perfecta O, esto le pareció gracioso a su acompañante que rio de forma sutil que por supuesto no pasó desapercibido por ella.

Nunca has estado en Akiba ¿cierto? — Sonaba irónica y burlesca llamando la atención de Honoka.

No… es la primera vez… que estoy aquí… — Hacia un lindo mohín con sus labios al ver como literalmente se burló en su cara.

Bueno… creo que en esa parada de autobús puedes dejarme, yo iré a pie gracias —

Y dicho y hecho la chica estaciono su auto en una parada de autobús a 500 mts. más adelante, bajando del auto lentamente despidiéndose con la mano de aquella chica que antes de marcharse le dijo algo que de verdad le dejaría sin palabras.

Por si te lo preguntas… soy corredora profesional por eso es que visto así y traigo carros de lujo, cuando quieras puedo darte un recorrido por la ciudad — Dándole una tarjeta con un numero donde podría encontrarla.

Jejeje… gracias… — Sin más que decir cerró la puerta del carro recibiendo un guiño por parte de Tsubasa que la dejo ruborizada alejándose a gran velocidad de ese lugar.

Su primer problema ya estaba resuelto llegar a Akihabara, ahora venía la parte más complicada de su misión: encontrar a Maki y tratar.. si tratar de convencerla de que fuera con ella de regreso a Fukushima, en lo personal deseaba que fuera por las buenas ya que por las malas tenía todas las de perder, era el espécimen HK-19 y ella no era tan fuerte ni tan resistente como ella, podría hacerla pedazos en un santiamén si así lo quisiera la pelirroja homicida. De pronto un dolor de cabeza le invadió sintiendo más cerca la presencia de la chica que buscaba comenzando a correr cómo alma que lleva el diablo entre las multitudes de personas esquivándolos y apartándolos de su camino llegando a una velocidad sorpresiva a una zona más tranquila atravesando en poco tiempo la ciudad lejos del bullicio de gente encontrándose en las escalinatas que le llevaban colina arriba hacia el templo Kanda, tomándose unos segundos para recobrar el aire después de tanto correr ese dolor de cabeza era más y más intenso que antes, casi se podría decir que sentía que le taladraban la cabeza perforándole la cien.

Pero aun así, subió como pudo las escaleras paso a paso hasta que mirando hacia adelante se topó con una chica de cabellos largos carmesí, quien lucía herida descalza y cansada que de golpe caería de rodillas en su lugar respirando agitada, ese dolor era insoportable que termino cayendo inevitablemente frente a ella de rodillas igualmente viendo entre esos cabellos rojizos una mirada intimidante rasgada violeta, un rostro que era inconfundible, el de una asesina despiadada, el de un monstruo despiadado que la trituraría en el menor movimiento que hiciera.

Maki….. — Exclamó suavemente mientras recobraba las fuerzas en su cuerpo.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí Honoka? O no me digas… esa mujer te envió por mí no… ¿A cambio de tu libertad?... Pobre niña estúpida… ingenua! — Se levantó como pudo para atacarla con sus vectores lucia mal herida, situación que podría darle ligera ventaja contra ella.

Espera! No quiero hacerte daño! Lo menos que quiero es luchar innecesariamente contigo…. — Lanzó sus vectores que lograron prensar su cuello lentamente estrangulándola forzándole a ponerse de pie mientras la pelirroja jadeaba de dolor tratando de su agarre.

Eres un estúpida mocosa.. suel… suéltame maldita sea! — Su estado debilitado no le favorecía en nada, sus heridas aun no regeneraban completamente, por lo cual no podía hacer mucho pero lo haría de todas formas.

Con completa dificultad se levantó y llevando su cuerpo al límite a pesar de su estado crítico creo unos vectores que lograron golpear el pecho de la peli jengibre que chasqueo los dientes con un claro dolor cayendo de rodillas, debía admitirlo Maki era superior en muchos sentidos a ella solo debía aguantar y encontrar un punto débil para poder tumbarla pero le sería completamente ya que golpes comenzaron a impactar su cuerpo moviéndola en varias direcciones levantándose una furiosa pelirroja que la iba a matar, ese gesto retorcido en su rostro era inconfundible, sonriendo con un tono completamente macabro le tomo por el cráneo con una extremidad invisible que se pasó por arriba de su cabeza y como estaba en el aire la tomo con brutalidad logrando azotarla contra las escalinatas del lugar arrastrándola varios metros hacia abajo abriéndose en el proceso una herida en su cabeza sangrando de forma inmediata, tenía algunos huesos rotos cosa que intensifico el dolor en todo su cuerpo gritando de forma ensordecedora.

Esto le causo gozo a la homicida pelirroja que caminaba lentamente hacia ella como si estuviera saboreando el momento, como si de un exquisito postre se tratase lentamente llegando hacia ella y sin misericordia alguna esa mirada violeta se fijó en la celeste suya pisoteando su vientre con fuerza provocando que costillas se rompieran dentro de ella, hablando sin ningún sentido humano o resentimiento.

De todos los especímenes… te envía a ti… ¿Acaso en sus maniáticos experimentos no pudo crear un arma mejor? Que decepción… — Sus vectores lentamente comenzaron a amenazarla con descuartizar a Honoka que estaba con el ceño fruncido lista para morir...

Hazlo… acaba conmigo… — La reto con su voz, provocando que ella se carcajeara con júbilo y éxtasis enfermizo.

Lo siente fueron gritos de dolor de la peli jengibre, ya que sin ninguna piedad o misericordia con sus extremidades corto sus brazos y piernas de tajo hasta el hueso dejando que la sangre chorreara por su cuerpo. Esto no la mataría ya que su capacidad regenerativa era en cierta manera rápida dependiendo que tan profunda o letal fuera la herida que sufriera su cuerpo pero en este caso el que crecieran brazos y piernas en su cuerpo era algo completamente imposible, la única solución que existía en ese momento que alguien llegara a rescatarla y la llevaran nuevamente a Fukushima para que le injertaran nuevas extremidades o le crearan unas biónicas.

Todo había llegado aparentemente a su fin, solamente esperaba el golpe de gracia cerrando los ojos dispuesta a morir para al menos ser libre completamente con el fin de su existencia, pero nunca llego ese golpe, si no que se escuchó un disparo salir de la nada, una bala dispersora de gas que esparció un gas adormecedor que lentamente comenzaba a debilitar a su ejecutora.

Qué demonios…. Que… es… — Tosiendo lentamente su cuerpo perdería fuerzas hasta el grado de quedar inconsciente, yendo un escuadrón de hombres armados hasta donde estaba Honoka levantándola con sumo cuidado, tomando sus brazos y piernas del suelo olvidándose completamente de la pelirroja.

Esos hombres la subieron a una camioneta grande donde la depositaron con cuidado, estando junto a ella una joven de cabellos negros con 2 coletas en sus cabellos negros mirándole fijamente con unos ojos carmesí tan penetrantes pero estos no intimidaban, más bien daban extrañamente: "Tranquilidad".

Honoka… todo va estar bien… no te preocupes… — Le guiñaba el ojo aquella chica que reconoció al instante.

Nico…. Gracias… — Cerro los ojos quedándose inconsciente sonriendo con alegría.

 **1 hora después en el templo Kanda**

Kayochin… ya buscamos por todas partes y aun no encontramos nada nya.. — Se preocupaba Hanayo, llevaban horas y horas buscándola, ya iba a amanecer… hasta ese momento no tenían rastros de Maki.

Rin – chan… mira! Ahí está…. — Corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Maki inconsciente, con heridas en su cuerpo aterradas por que estuviera muerta, la chica de cabellos naranja le toco la muñeca aun sintiendo pulso.

Esta viva… hay que llevarla a un hospital! Rápido… nya.— Esa era una mala idea, pero que se podía esperar de una energía e imprudente Rin

No! Correrá peligro ahí… olvidaste la nueva ley acaso… — Decía alarmada la castaña.

Entonces las 2 decidieron llevarla a casa donde llegaron casi exhaustas ya que la distancia entre el templo y su departamento era demasiado larga, debían atravesar la ciudad completamente y tuvieron forzosamente que tomar un camino alternativo que fue más largo de lo que ellas simplemente esperaban porque querían evitar el ser vistas por las personas, llamando la atención y terminar metiéndose en serios problemas. Entraron al departamento dejándola en la habitación que ambas compartían acostada en la cama mientras una fue por gasas, la otra fue por vendas ya que tenía heridas en la cabeza, en su cuerpo, brazos y piernas que debían curar rápidamente, había perdido mucha sangre, si no se apresuraban simplemente podría morir desangrada, hasta que por fin lograron cerrar sus heridas al esterilizarla mientras la vendaban para que no hubiera más desangramiento, cuidadosamente para no despertarla y se pusiera como loca nuevamente, teniendo que repetir todo desde el principio pero ahora de forma más complicada.

Kayochin… hicimos lo correcto… ¿lo hicimos? nya — Rin la miraba dormir a Maki plácidamente en la cama mientras su amiga estaba dudativa en que responder.

No.. no lo sé… Rin – chan… pero no debíamos dejarla morir como un animal en la calle— Tenia un marojo de emociones dentro de ella Hanayo.

Ambas se quedaron cuidando a Maki quién durmió como un bebe, plácidamente mientras ambas intercambiaban miradas lentamente, con incertidumbre de qué hacer con ella, conscientes del peligro al que estaban exponiéndose ambas por tener en su hogar a una homicida, a un peligro para todo aquel que este en su alrededor, irónicamente recordaban en sus pensamientos la primera vez que la vieron, lucia diferente, más humana y más amable de lo que lucía ahora, convirtiéndose en una tarea difícil en tener que lidiar con ella y evitar que una catástrofe más ocurriera.

 **Nota del autor: quizás no estuvo tan gore este capítulo o al menos eso pienso yo, pero bueno eso no quita el toque que le he dado a esta historia, que puede gustar a muchos pero puede resultar aburrida para otros, sin más que decir nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **PD: quizás haga HonoNico :v… yo aquí haciendo arder al mundo XD jajaja lo se soy cruel (¿)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Demonios… sí que Maki me hizo pedazos…. Si no hubiera sido por Nico, esa enana tan desesperante e insistente yo posiblemente en este momento estuviera muerta, tirada a media calle, un callejón oscuro o unas cloacas con mis vísceras de fuera, mi cuerpo triturado al punto de ser irreconocible y peor aún sin nadie quien pudiera buscarme, sin que a alguien le importara… en este mundo es verdad, a nadie le importo… mi familia me abandono en las calles cuando era una simple niña de 3 años por mi "mutación", viviendo de la basura, la compasión de otros y de abusos constantes de gente que decía me ayudaría pero me termino lastimando más._

 _Hasta que conocí a Nico Yazawa que en ese entonces era una estudiante de secundaria, a pesar de ser una vagabunda me acogió en su casa, me dio ropa, me alimento… su madre y sus hermanos eran demasiado nobles, buenos… amor puro como el pan, extraño los ricos manjuus que la señora Yazawa me hacía de cena, las sonrisas, las risas, los momentos felices. Todo eso se derrumbó cuando el gobierno irrumpió en mi "hogar" arrebatándome de esa familia que tantas cosas buenas me dio… Terminando encerrada en Fukushima por mucho tiempo, tanto que ni yo recuerdo hace cuánto ha pasado, pero ahora nuevamente esa pelinegra testaruda me encontró… como lo prometió desde la última vez que nos vimos, aún conserva su pequeña estatura, su plano busto, pero luce más madura y linda que antes… espera ¡porque estoy pensando eso!... Una voz parece hablarme…. Debo abrir los ojos, vamos tu puedes Honoka, ábrelos…._

Honoka…. Honoka despierta… ¡Honoka! — Le hablaba la pelinegra tomándole los hombros al notar que estaba con un gesto desagradable en su semblante la peli jengibre.

Eh…. Si…. ¿Qué sucede Nico? — Estaba un poco desorientada la chica tomándose la cabeza, con ambas manos, al momento de eso reacciono de golpe.

Mis brazos…. ¡Mis brazos! ¡Mis piernas! ¡Es imposible! — Se tocaba ambas piernas y los brazos viéndose en una camilla en lo que parece un laboratorio médico, vistiendo una bata azul.

Nico observaba a su amiga, sonriente al ver nuevamente después de tanto tiempo esa emoción en sus celestes iris, aunque lucían un poco apagados por quizás todas las torturas que paso en manos de la Dra. Toudo conservaban ese toque único que la hacían una chica especial recibiendo un abrazo la pelinegra escucho como la otra chica sollozaba en su hombro con mucho miedo y sacando toda esa tristeza que la había consumido por años y que no pudo desahogarla. Inevitablemente la menor también lloro con una sonrisa en sus labios acuñando en su pecho a Honoka consolando todo ese llanto entre melancolía y alegría hasta que las puertas de dicho lugar se abrieron lentamente mostrando una chica alta y rubia de iguales tonos azules en sus ojos con una coleta en su cabello, vistiendo una bata blanca dando a entender que era un médico de ese lugar.

Viendo a ambas chicas sonrió de medio labio acercándose para interrumpirlas aclarándose la voz finalmente llamando su atención.

Tú debes ser Honoka Kousaka… ¿Verdad? — Sonriente la rubia se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta de la chica.

Etto… Si…. ¿Quién es usted? — Se rasco la barbilla pensativa

Soy Eli Ayase… una neuro-cirujana-traumatóloga…. Quien te reconstruyo los brazos — Extendido su mano en forma de saludo hacia ella.

Ella no sabía si corresponder el saludo, pero al ver a Nico y asentirle entendió que no era alguien de quien desconfiar por lo que respondió su gesto tranquilamente mientras Eli tomaba unos de los instrumentos que traía consigo para revisar su vista, su garganta incluso tomo sus brazos y piernas con ambas manos de manera delicada moviéndolos con cuidado haciendo ligeras flexiones para después sacar una carpeta anotando quien sabe que cosas en ella ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de su paciente que estaba atenta a todo lo que hacía. Nico le explicaría que era una amiga que había conocido hace mucho tiempo cuando estaba en la universidad, que había intentado estudiar música, pero fracaso… encontrando su vocación en artes marciales optando por inscribirse a una escuela de la policía especial de Japón, pasando años de duro entrenamiento hasta que finalmente ella misma logro fundar su propia organización policiaca clandestina que se encarga de recoger a todas aquellas niñas quienes estaban con la mutación genética denominada "akuma" para brindarles un hogar, un lugar en donde convivir con los suyos, en donde tener una vida pacífica.

Después de eso, la rubia les pidió atentamente que la acompañaran que le mostraría algo a Honoka, saliendo por la puerta a unos pasillos donde al voltear hacia una larga ventana su mirada se quedó asombrada al ver las grandes instalaciones que había ahí, a diferencia de Fukushima estas tenían áreas recreativas, juegos, había niñas jugando por todos lados luciendo sus cuernos con completa libertad sin temor alguno.

A este lugar lo llamamos Garazu no Hanazono o como me gusta decirle "El jardín de cristal", un lugar donde estas niñas pueden ser felices y disfrutar una vida que el gobierno les habría arrebatado— Explicaba mientras salían hacia el jardín mientras las niñas al verla corrieron a acorralarla, eran demasiadas sintiéndose intimidada Honoka.

Si…. Eso veo…. Yo tuve un hogar así…. Y me fue arrebatado— Miraba al suelo con tristeza siendo tocada por el hombro por su amiga buscando reconfortarla.

Pues este lugar te da la bienvenida… o ¿no es así niñas? — Las pequeñas miraron curiosa a Honoka y sonrientes se le lanzaron encima comenzando a jugar con ella, esta no pudo resistirse accediendo a hacerlo.

En tan solo segundos la mayoría de las niñas la jalaron para que fueran al área de juegos alejándola de Eli y Nico quienes miraban sonrientes aquella escena, haciendo que la chica de coletas soltara una risa divertida recordando viejos tiempos, en donde ambas eran felices, la rubia se acercó hacia ella tomándole del hombro para llevársela de ahí acercándose a la puerta de una oficina que estaba a mano izquierda por el mismo pasillo por donde llegaron adentrándose ambas estando todo en completo orden, habían retratos de ella, títulos, una biblioteca y varios papeles regados por todo el escritorio ,viendo en uno de esos papeles la foto de una peli morada de coletas y ojos color esmeralda sonriente. Al verla soltó un suspiro sentándose detrás de su escritorio manifestando cansancio, frustración, angustia y vacío tomando una botella de vodka sirviéndola en un caballito con hielos tomándosela de golpe.

¿Sabes algo de Nozomi? Nico… tráeme buenas noticias…. — El semblante visiblemente decaído se asomó por el rostro de la rubia

Mis informantes me han dicho… que han incrementado la seguridad en las instalaciones de Fukushima… Desde que esa chica… Maki escapo, sería imposible sacarla de ahí sin causar un alboroto… lo siento Eli—

Sintiendo decepción apoyo su frente contra el escritorio por algunos segundos después levantando el rostro el cual lucia con algunas lágrimas, extrañaba a su novia, aquella voluptuosa chica de coletas lilas, siempre alegre y optimista quien llenaba de vida, alegría su vida, que a pesar de estar sola en Japón ya que su familia está en Rusia, ella era el único escape de la tristeza que durante años la estaba consumiendo. Nozomi era lo único bueno que existía en su patética existencia pero que desde que entro a la universidad el gobierno descubrió que era una Akuma como muchas otras chicas arrebatándola de sus brazos dejándole un hueco en el corazón que cada día que pasaba se hacía más y más profundo, su amiga se preocupaba porque cada vez que se deprimía se hundía en la bebida siéndole demasiado difícil no evitar que recayera, por lo que se comprometió a sacarla fuera como fuera de ese lugar porque odiaba verla de esa manera, tan derrotada, sin ganas de nada, únicamente la hacían sonreír sus niños de ese lugar pero aun así no era suficiente para devolverle la felicidad que Nozomi solamente le daba.

Cruzándose de brazos la menor en estatura fijo sus orbes carmesíes en ella bufando con completo cansancio, acomodando sus piernas en la orilla del escritorio de la doctora.

La traeré de vuelta Eli lo prometo —

Sus palabras eran un ligero alivio para ella que solamente sonrió limpiando las lágrimas que escapaban por su mejilla siguiendo con la revisión de esos papales que tenía en el escritorio, análisis y expedientes de muchas de las niñas que tenían los síntomas controlados, sus vectores no salían constantemente, eran escasas las ocasiones que esto sucedía y si lograba hacer que pudieran tener controlados sus instintos asesinos posiblemente… quizás pueda recuperar a su amada Nozomi. Por esta razón ponía mucho empeño en su trabajo, día y noche… sin importar las circunstancias o adversidades, lo hacía por estas niñas que no tenían culpa de haber nacido con una mutación genética que podían ser como cualquier ser humano común y corriente.

 **Sótano de las instalaciones Fukushima, celda NT – 21**

Las puertas de esa celda se abrieron dejando entrar una tenue luz al interior, donde los pocos muebles que había ahí estaba hechos pedazos, las paredes metálicas reforzadas increíblemente estaban con agujeros, pero no tan profundos, el ambiente era lúgubre y tétrico estando una figura en medio de la habitación con las manos en las rodillas con la cabeza hundida en ellas. Ambas muñecas y tobillos estaban agarrados con unos grilletes que salían de varios extremos de esa habitación, de titanio fornicados por acero inoxidable de tal forma que esa figura no pudiera moverse a completa libertad además de bloquear el flujo de sus vectores ya que al menor movimiento sospechoso activaban una descarga que paralizarían los nervios de quien estuviera ahí dentro.

Dadas protecciones daban a entender una sola cosa, quien fuera la prisionera, era de una clase sumamente peligrosa y en efecto así era, Nozomi Toujo… de 21 años de edad tenia al menos 5 años dentro de ese lugar siendo expuesta a un sinfín de torturas como Honoka o Maki, pero sus torturas eran sumamente peores, ella no poseía doble personalidad como la pelirroja, ni era tan endeble como la peli jengibre, hacía mucho había perdido el sentido de la cordura, las emociones, las sentimientos… la habían convertido en algo peor que un animal salvaje. Acumulado tanto odio, peores instintos asesinos que los de las otras 2 juntas, no solo disfrutaba de la muerte de sus víctimas, las hacia agonizar de las maneras más atroces si tenía una oportunidad, cuerpos desmembrados, ríos de sangre a sus pies eran más que insuficientes para ella. Había perdido conciencia completa de quien era, de donde venía, incluso olvido su felicidad con Eli convirtiéndola en el arma perfecta para matar pero que debía ser controlada… una sola vía de escape para ella y el infierno seria desatado.

Nozomi… ¿Cómo estas hoy? — La voz de Erena la llamaría haciéndole levantar el rostro.

Dispuesta a romper ese bello rostro tuyo… ¿Te has preguntado como es que te verás sin ojos, sin lengua, y con la cabeza clavada a un tuvo decapitada? — Se reía burlescamente diabólica sus esmeraldas estaban dilatados como los de un depredador habido de sangre.

No quisiera saberlo… aunque sé que tienes ganas de hacerlo, tus antecedentes lo dicen: Destrucción de varias cámaras que te mantenían cautivas, más de 1500 desmembramientos de personal de las peores formas posibles, más 2000 muertos de mi personal han caído por tu culpa… ah y no olvidemos el incidente el cual hicimos creer que fue una pequeña fuga de gas, anterior a lo que hizo Maki, utilizar tus vectores y telequinesis para apilar los restos de los muertos a quienes hiciste pedazos, eso sí que es aterrador… explotaste varios conductos de gas y por poco logras destruir todo—

Oh… ¿Has venido a halagarme, Erena? — Sonreía la peli morada mientras sus cabellos lilas cubrían los costados de su rostro — Suéltame querida para darte las gracias jujuju — Carraspeando la voz levantándose para aventarse hacia ella, pero los grilletes solamente le permitieron llegar a un paso de la doctora.

Te soltare solo si hacemos un trato — Sonrió la mayor peli lila.

La chica solamente se quedaba observando a su verdugo sonreír con arrogancia preguntándose cuál era el truco ahora, muchas veces había jugado con su mente prometiéndole que volvería a ver a su ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah si Erichi… ya había perdido la esperanza de que eso sucediera es más… el amor que una vez la unía a ella se convirtió en un profundo odio por dejarla pudrirse en esta pocilga, le prometió que la sacaría lo más pronto posible pero los años pasaron y hasta ahora no había señales de ella. En medio de su trance escucho las palabras "Matar", "Maki", "Honoka", "Arrasar con todo en su camino", "No importa las formas", "No asesinar civiles a menos de ser necesario", logrando hacerla sonreír levantando las muñecas como si le dijera "Libérame", accediendo la doctora con un dispositivo electrónico la libero de sus ataduras mientras Nozomi se tomaba las muñecas marcadas por la fuerza en la cual la habían aprisionado.

En un descuido solamente basto mirar a la mujer para paralizarla con su mente con su golpe paralizante neuronal que no era ni telequinesis, ni sus vectores… esto le permitía que con solo ver a su objetivo dejarlo completamente inmóvil sin utilizar nada de fuerza haciéndole imposible mover un solo musculo, acercándose a tan solo movió su muñeca hacia arriba moviendo el indicie provocándole un severo dolor en el pecho empezando a jalar hacia atrás con la intención de extirparle el corazón de un solo movimiento. Erena previendo que sucedería tal cosa saco de la bolsa de su bata una jeringa que era un sedante que la dejaría frita por varios segundos, pero suficientes para soltarse de su agarre mortal.

En serio eres tan estúpida para venir tu sola… sin nadie quien te pueda ayudar… — Jactándose de eso Nozomi le provocaría un dolor tan intenso que, de la boca, ojos y oreja de la mujer salían gotas de sangre.

No… Nozomi… sueltamente…. — Ya tenía lista la jeringa con ese veneno que podría salvarle la vida.

El karma existe sabe doctora…. — Riéndose psicótica tan solo un movimiento más le arrancaría el corazón y se lo comería ella misma.

A punto de morir, Erena levanto con demasiada dificultad la mano para inyectar de golpe la jeringa en la yugular de Nozomi quien se tomó el cuello con dolor trastabillando hasta caer al suelo, gruñendo como un animal herido, convulsionándose al punto de perder la conciencia quedando tirada en el suelo, pero ya había causado estragos en ella, el brazo lo tenía luxado, la muñeca rota y con sangre en la palma de la mano porque estallo la jeringa al momento de inyectársela.

Apoyándose de su brazo libre en la pared, varios doctores entraron llevándose a la chica en brazos para vestirla y llevársela del lugar, dejándola en medio del bosque cerca de las instalaciones, mientras tanto Erena se curaba la mano moviendo su brazo hacia atrás y los costados moviendo sus huesos que tronaron haciéndola morderse los labios para evitar soltar un quejido doloroso respirando agitada, completamente molesta por lo sucedido… había bajado la guardia y ese demonio estuvo solo a instantes de matarla, de vengarse por lo que le había hecho durante años… estuvo a punto de ver la muerte con sus propios ojos… preguntándose cuantas veces más podrá escapar de ella.

 **Cercanías de las instalaciones Fukushima, bosque en la carretera rumbo a Onagawa**

Lentamente la homicida Nozomi se despertaría en medio de la nada con un suéter violeta, unos pantalones ajustados, sus habituales coletas finalizando con botas vaqueras cafés tomándose el rostro completamente furia ya que la tenía en la palma de la mano a esa mujer… tan cerca de vengarse por todo el daño que le causo… haciéndola enfurecer al punto de que algunas rocas y arboles simplemente se hicieron pedazos asustando a una parvada que salió huyendo del lugar… tenía que buscar a esas 2 para cumplir su "misión"… le daría el gusto de matar a Maki y Honoka a Erena, las haría sufrir lentamente, les quitaría órgano por órgano, sus vísceras y jugos gástricos quedarían regados por el suelo que pisaran. Las escucharía gritar, pedir piedad… disfrutaría cada instante de ese acontecimiento.

Bien… supongo que después de matarlas, podre matarte Erena Toudo… —

Levantándose del suelo caminando por el bosque tranquilamente buscando la carretera con su mirar esmeralda pero solamente encontraba árboles y demasiada maleza en su camino hasta que a 1 km al norte escucho unas voces que estaba riendo, alegremente corriendo hasta encontrar el origen de dichos sonidos encontrándose a la orilla de la carretera a unos chicos universitarios tomando cerveza junto a lo que era una vagoneta, que al verla se sorprendieron y le pidieron acercarse.

Pero que chica tan linda estas perdida… necesitas ayuda…. — Uno de los chicos notablemente ebrios le tomo del hombro acercándola hacia el grupo que se la comían con solo verla.

Oye pero que hermosa eres... quieres divertirte con nosotros — Le extendió una cerveza pero Nozomi con una sonrisa alegre se negó, actuando de manera serena demasiado diferente al demonio que era.

Solo quiero ir a un lugar… nadamas… ¿Puedo llevarme su camioneta? — Su sonrisa era tan falsa como su actuación, desconcertando a los tipos.

Te la puedes llevar… claro si te diviertes con nosotros un rato eres tan linda… —

Uno de los ebrios cometió el peor error de su vida y ese era abrirle el suéter a la fuerza dejando una blusa delgada visible tanto que podía verse su brasier de color negro tocando sus pechos con fuerza carcajeándose inconsciente de lo que había hecho, por su parte la chica cambio su semblante al sádico de antes haciendo que el chico le soltara tomándose la cabeza dejándolo tirado en el suelo gritando de dolor hasta que exploto manchando a los otros con los sesos y sangre del decapitado. Los demás intentarían correr, pero los vectores de Nozomi se activaron, fue "piadosa" dejándole correr un kilómetro hasta que sus extremidades atravesaron sus pechos tomando sus corazones extirpándolos para comenzarlos a comer como un feroz animal del bosque. Terminando su aperitivo destazo los cuerpos apilándolos en palos grandes haciendo una pequeña fila a las orillas del camino a cada lado como diciendo: "Aquí estoy, Corran".

Terminado su atroz acto tomo unas llaves que estaban tiradas en el suelo, se subió a la vagoneta encendiéndola y alejándose de su escena del crimen dejando charcos de sangre en ese lugar, pudriéndose los cuerpos con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, con una expresión frenética que solamente tenía una sola idea en mente: "Asesinar todo a tu paso, dejar su propia huella de sangre y terror".

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Creo que ya se darán idea con este capítulo quien será la mayor amenaza para la humanidad jajajaja, el jardín de cristal sangriento se aproxima… nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: En este capítulo habrá un encuentro NozoHonoMaki, claro cada una planteará este capítulo desde su punto de vista, disfruten del capitulo**

 _Este mundo ha cambiado durante un poco más de 5 años, yo puedo decir que he cambiado… ni yo misma puedo reconocer en lo que me he convertido, pero ¿saben algo?... en realidad, no me importa en lo absoluto, en ese mierdero de lugar aprendí a dominar mis instintos más salvajes y demoniacos, olvidé demasiadas cosas, demasiados sentimientos, personas… que al final de cuenta han carecido de algún tipo de valor para mí o en mi innecesaria existencia, porque eso es mi vida, inútil, vacía, sin ningún tipo de valor o importancia para alguien… porque seamos francos y aceptemos la realidad._

 _Si ella hubiera intentado lo mas mínimo, quizás mi encierro en ese lugar hubiera sido menor, hubieran sanado mis heridas… mi corazón, mi alma. Ahora lo único que siento es un hueco en mi interior, que lo he estado llenando con ese odio que día a día, va creciendo lentamente, con esa sed de sangre insaciable, con el instinto de un depredador al acecho que solamente espera pacientemente el momento adecuado para atacar a una desprevenida presa, y eso es lo que hare con esas 2… cuando menos lo esperen las desollare vivas… jajajaja va a ser divertido._

 **Honoka POV**

Después de un día ajetreado en ese lugar llamado "el jardín de cristal" de hablar con Eli y con Nico sobre como poder evitar que la Dra. Erena siguiera con esos experimentos y proyectos que solamente lograban exterminar a los de mi ¿Especie? Con torturas inhumanas, tome la decisión de quedarme al menos por un tiempo en la casa de Nico, volvería a mi hogar nuevamente, me pregunto cómo es que me recibirán la madre de Nico y sus hermanos, la verdad no voy a mentir… el ansia por saberlo me está matando, por un lado me alegra tener la oportunidad de volver a verlos… pero por otro lado me aterra la idea de que me vean como un maldito monstruo el cual solo es una amenaza para ellos… no Honoka, debes ser optimista… tu familia estará feliz de que regreses a casa, si así será.

Estas impaciente, ¿Verdad Honoka? — Decía mi amiga, mientras se ponía una ropa de civil, quitándose el uniforme negro militar, sonrojándose ligeramente al verla en ropa interior rosa con encajes de florecitas, su cuerpo había crecido un poco, era admirable la figura que había logrado en tantos años.

Etto… si… Nico – chan… no voy a mentirte, la verdad siento un poco de miedo de que tus hermanos, me rechacen o tu madre me tema… — Baje la mirada, pero tome una mochila con cosas que entre Eli y ella habían conseguido para mí, ropa principalmente, calzado… entre otras cosas.

Honoka… estoy segura que tu familia te querrá de regreso… — Ahora fue Eli quien intentó reanimarme, tocando mi hombro regalándome una hermosa sonrisa que solamente hacía sentirme un poco más incómoda.

Eli…. No crees… que estas muy cerca…. — Se ruborizaba volteando la mirada para evitar que la vieran en ese estado, ganándose una risa burlona de la rubia.

¿Ah? ¿Estas celosa acaso? — Se tomó el mentón pensativa fijando sus ojos celestes en los carmín de ella, haciéndole perder la paciencia con su actitud.

¡No digas tonterías! — jalándome del brazo lentamente, salimos rápidamente de aquel gran laboratorio y de ese lugar, despidiéndome de la rubia de la mano, agradeciendo la ayuda con mis brazos.

Ya afuera del lugar, la pelinegra un poco molesta…. Aunque no lo admitiera me ayudo a meter su maleta en la cajuela de su Chevrolet Cruze II, rosado… típico de ella, me metí sentándome en el asiento del copiloto mientras, mi amiga terminaba de acomodar las cosas en la cajuela. Habiendo terminado con eso entro al auto encendiéndolo para irnos hacia los suburbios de Akihabara ya que estábamos algo alejadas del centro, admirando lo cambiado que estaba mi ciudad natal, era simplemente impresionante el ver como había tantos rascacielos, espectaculares, luces por todos lados. Tiendas, comerciales, restaurantes y cosas de todo tipo. Sacándome de mis pensamientos Nico me entregaría una pequeña boina roja la cual recibí con cierta curiosidad mirándole con atención moviéndola entre mis manos.

La razón de habérmela dado era para ocultar mis cuernos que sobresalían en los costados de mi cabeza, que, aunque llevara una coleta, se podía ver claramente por lo cual asentí poniéndomela.

Mirándome por el espejo retrovisor pude darme cuenta de que me quedaba perfectamente bien, por lo cual yo sonreí con demasiada alegría mientras, mi pelinegra amiga hacia lo mismo… pero prestando atención al camino ya que a esa hora del día, siendo un poco más de medio día había trabajo de gente que salía de sus trabajos para ir a comer a su casa y restaurantes, para romper el silencio pregunte acerca de los pequeños hermanos de ella: Cocoro, Cocoa y Cotarô, la verdad me sentía muy incómoda al preguntarle sobre ellos, ya que desde pequeños, presenciaron cómo el gobierno entro a nuestra casa para arrestarme, alejándome de ellos… pensando en que eso pudo haberles dejado traumas psicológicos.

Nico – chan… quiero… quiero preguntarte algo… — Tartamudeaba con cada palabra, sintiendo mi cuerpo pesado, mi respiración sumamente agitada

Si Honoka… ¿que sucede? — Ella seguía tranquila manejando, atenta al camino.

¿Cómo están los pequeños, Cocoro, Cocoa y Cotarô?—

Justo en ese momento, habíamos llegado a una parada de semáforo, sintiendo como el auto se frenó en seco, arrepintiéndome de haber hecho esa pregunta ya que la notaba completamente, tensa, tratando de decirme algo… pero por más que ella quería, las palabras simplemente no salieron de su boca. Pero en ese preciso momento comencé a sentir una opresión en el pecho, esa misma sensación que presentí cuando estaba cerca de Maki, pero esta vez era aún peor, sentía que mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Tuve que sostenerme el pecho ya que el ardor y el dolor se estaban volviendo insoportables, dificultándose para respirar hasta el grado de casi desmayarme, viendo a un lado de mi como pasaba una vagoneta con una chica conduciendo, de cabellos peli morados, mirada celeste… una sonrisa de lado a lado, créanmelo, aunque parecía alegre…. Era aterradora…. No… no puede ser… no es cierto…. Nozomi…. Nozomi Toujo… el espécimen más peligroso y mortal que la doctora Erena Toudo tenía cautivo estaba solamente a centímetros de mí.

Nico – chan… no me siento bien… apúrate a llegar a casa… por favor…— Estaba sudando y respirando por la boca, a punto de perder la conciencia solamente mirando de reojo a esa chica, a ese monstruo que de un momento a otro me miró fijamente saludándome con la mano… en ese momento sentí un escalofrió apoderarse de todo mi cuerpo… estoy muerta….

 **Honoka POV End**

 **Nozomi POV**

Pero que divertido ha resultado esto, hacia demasiado tiempo que no sentía esa hermosa sensación calarme hasta los huesos, esa adrenalina que hacía que mi sangre hirviera, debo admitirlo… tanto tiempo cautiva sirvió de algo ya que ahora que estoy libre no debo contenerme para nada, la verdad es un gran placer poder hacer lo que más me gusta a completa libertad, sin inhibiciones, ni que decir de no sentir esa estúpido emoción a la cual los humanos "normales" llaman resentimiento. Sin duda alguna esto ha sido lo mejor que la doctorcita hizo por mi durante tantos años ahí dentro, pero ahora tengo que cumplir con su encargo: quitarle del camino a esas 2 escorias que son indignas de llamarse Akuma's, esas 2 Honoka y Maki, solamente son una desgracia para nuestra especie, jajaja y pensar que alguna vez fui así tan endeble y tan pacifica… pero eso jamás volverá a suceder.

Ahora que lo pienso como voy a destriparlas, le quitare los brazos, las piernas o simplemente las abriré de afuera hacia adentro para hacer que sus cuerpos se desangren y colapsen al punto de morir lentamente.

Mmmm… me pregunto cómo chillaran más fuerte, esas perras…. jajaja—

De tan solo imaginar la sangrienta, sádica y violenta escena mi corazón salta de alegría… oh mira un venado a media carretera, que lindo jejejee, bam! Adiós venadito, ufff quizás me entretenga en el camino matando animales silvestres… o mira una ardilla…. Joder! Mira cómo se destripan sus vísceras al haberle pasado la llanta delantera izquierda encima… cuando llegue a un auto lavado tendré que decirle al encargado que haga una limpieza profunda, lo bueno es que a esos tipos que les arrebate el corazón y los "empale" por partes a cada lado de la carretera tenían sus billeteras con un poco de dinero, aunque no sería mala idea hacerle lo mismo a los del auto lavado pero, ordeno la mujer esa que no debía matar civiles solo de ser necesario, los borrachos esos se lo ganaron así que por eso no pueden culparme… o hablando de eso.

"Noticia de último minuto… se encontraron a la altura del Km. 51 en la carretera Akihabara – Onagawa, al menos 4 cuerpos destazados… y empalados a los lados de la carretera. Se desconoce que pudo haber pasado en ese lugar, lugareños de la zona especulan que pudo haber sido un animal salvaje… pero también se corre el rumor que otra de esas criaturas llamadas "Akuma" huyo de Fukushima, como Maki Nishikino… fugitiva desde hace una semana, así que, a todas las personas cercanas a esa zona, estén alerta… el estado de peligro de la zona paso de verde a amarillo —

Vaya… si que las noticias corren rápido, gracias noticiero de Akihabara, gracias gobierno de Japón… han sido tan amables de hacerme famosa, aunque sea un poco ya que aún no saben mi nombre, pero descuiden que esta Miko se dará pronto a conocer ante ustedes mis queridos fans, uhmmm Akihabara está a 5 kilómetros siguiendo por ese camino a la izquierda, bien vamos a seguirlo. Dicho y hecho tan solo tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para que llegara al límite de la ciudad viendo los enormes rascacielos que en el horizonte brillaban con luces tan llamativas, espectaculares que le daban un brillo único a esta ciudad, que fue mi hogar, donde yo encontré el amor por primera vez, pero también en donde mi humanidad se perdió dejando lo que soy ahora, una homicida sin compasión alguna por cualquiera en mi camino, Akihabara… tu hija prodiga ha regresado a casa para cumplir una misión, si todo sale como yo lo deseo hasta decida quedarme… por un largo tiempo.

Hmm, la ciudad ha cambiado mucho… hace 5 años no había tantos anuncios en los edificios, no había tantos restaurantes, ni tanta gente por las calles… meh… eso cambiará cuando empiece mi espectáculo personal— No pude evitarlo, sonreía ante tan solo mencionar esas palabras, el placer seria inimaginable, y más por el hecho de en algún momento me reencontraría con mi "querida Elichi" ¿Me pregunto si esa maldita se habrá olvidado de mí?

Bueno como sea, primero lo primero, hay que encontrar a esas 2 ovejas que se salieron del corral, darles su castigo y ya después me encargare personalmente de mi rusa rubia, no veo la hora de ver sus ojos celestes nuevamente, de tocar su mejilla, de ver su sonrisa, de poder abrazarla, de poder besarla, de hacerle el amor, de hacerla gemir y decir mi nombre…. Espera…. Haber Nozomi, para tu camión ahí… después de tanto tiempo sería más que estúpido que tu llegues con ella con esos deseos tan amorosos "iugh", lo máximo que ella se merece por su traición es que le arranques el corazón, la crucifiques torturándola hasta que pida piedad, desmembrando su interior trozo a trozo hasta que se dé cuenta del mismo dolor que sentí, pero su cara es tan hermosa… ¡joder! Nozomi, no debes flaquear… carajo… necesito un poco de sangre para poder quitar esta estúpida sensación de melancolía en mi interior, oh una parada de semáforo, que raro… que es esta sensación en mi pecho, esto sucede solo cuando 2 akumas están lo suficientemente cerca para poder detectarme y deteniendo el vehículo espere a que cambiara a verde… hasta que eureka! Pero miren que encontramos aquí… uno de mis objetivos, la pequeña peli jengibre.

Oh querida… Honoka… te encontré… jajajaja—

 **Nozomi POV End**

 **Maki POV**

He perdido la cuenta de cuantos días habían pasado desde que aquel encuentro con esas chicas en la playa, incluso recuerdo muy vagamente en mis pensamientos el haber visto a una chica peli jengibre en mi camino, pero todo ha sido tan difuso… que honestamente no sé si muchas de esas cosas sucedieron en realidad o fueron simplemente pesadillas, pero algo si es verdad… y es este maldito dolor que hay en todo mi cuerpo, siento como si un camión me hubiera pasado encima, como si me hubieran agarrado y estrujado al punto de romperme en pedazos. Pero las atenciones de esas chicas… ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¿Hanayo? ¿Rin?, por alguna extraña razón sus nombres me resultan familiares ¿Pero de dónde? Eso es lo que aún no logro comprenderlo, pero la verdad les agradezco que me cuiden a pesar de lo problemática que puedo ser… esas imágenes atroces en mi cabeza no se borran, como es posible que yo haya asesinado a tanta gente a sangre fría, eso es solamente una maldita pesadilla. Habiendo despertado completamente pude verme con una bata color lila que cubría mi cuerpo, habían vendas por todos lados en mi cuerpo, demonios…. Solamente el haberme sentado duele… duele mucho maldita sea.

¿Despertaste nya? — Esa voz enérgica me hablaba, pudiendo ver a una chica de cabellos cortos naranjas, mirada verde limón como la de un felino con una ropa ligera, una simple blusa roja, short azul y tenis rojos mirándome fijamente a los ojos con ¿Miedo?.

¿Qué me paso? el cuerpo me duele…. — intenté levantarme… mala idea ya que al momento de poner mis pies en el suelo y estar de pie no pude ni dar un paso siquiera trastabillando, pero gracias a la agilidad atlética de Rin no caí de bruces al suelo.

Hace 5 días te encontramos Kayochin y yo en las escalinatas que llevaban al templo kanda, inconsciente y muy herida nya… — ¿5 días? Debes estar bromeando… que pudo haberme pasado para quedar así durante esos días.

Ya despertó…. me alegra que estés bien…. — Esa voz tímida provenía de la entrada de esa habitación, viendo a una castaña, que se mantenía retraída o al menos eso parecía ser, jugando con los dedos de sus manos.

La castaña se acercó para ayudar a su felina amiga, para que me sentara nuevamente en la cama tomándome un costado el cual estaba vendado, mi confusión era enorme pero el simple hecho de preguntarles que me paso, seria más que algo inútil porque dudo que ellas siquiera lo sepan, como dijo Rin, me encontraron inconsciente en unas escalares. Ese maldito dolor de cabeza otra vez… porque cada vez son tan persistentes y cada vez peores…. Siento que me va a estallar en algún momento.

 _¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria? —_ Una voz me hablaba en mis pensamientos aturdiéndome

No gracias…. No quiero saber cómo termine así — Lo que más me enfadaba de todo esto era que esa voz parecía burlarse de mi con esa risa cínica, como si realmente pudiera haber hecho algo realmente malo.

 _Entre más huyas de la realidad, peor será tu tormento… tarde o temprano lo aceptaras, yo estaré ahí para darte el ultimo empujo Maki —_ Estaba enfadándome más y más, sin darme cuenta que asustaba a las 2 chicas frente a mí.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme, eran ambas chicas que buscaban sacarme de ese trance, que más de ser eso, se sentía como una pesadilla que día a día me estaba matando, mataba mi humanidad, mataba mi corazón y mi alma, presentía que en cualquier momento iba a perder la poca cordura que me quedase convirtiéndome en algo desconocido, algo que tiene que ver con estos cuernos, según la Dra, Erena, estos cuernos me hacen un ser humano anormal, diferente a los demás y peligroso, gracias a ella, esa otra personalidad ha crecido en mí, volviéndose más y más fuerte. Tarde o temprano otra tragedia más sucedería como la de hace 7 años atrás y de verdad no deseo que estas chicas lo presencien, debo alejarme de ellas, pero no sé cómo hacerlo… tampoco puedo ser egoísta e huir como ya lo hice, solamente espero que pueda encontrar una forma de regresar a casa, con mi madre… es lo único que deseo.

¿Tienes hambre? — La voz apacible de la castaña era tan maternal que no pude negarme a hacerlo.

Vamos a comer nya… — Enérgicamente Rin se abalanzó sobre su amiga mientras se frotaba como un gatito contra su amo, algo que me pareció dulce y tierno.

Teniendo que cambiarme de ropa, poniéndome unos pants rojos, una blusa negra con unos dibujos que me parecían lindos en cierto modo además de una gorra de color negro con rojo para esconder mis cuernos en mi cabeza y mis vendas en mi cuerpo, afortunadamente mis brazos eran la única área que no tenía vendas, ellas me explicaron que podría ser peligroso que las personas me vieran con eso en la cabeza, que podrían asustarse, eso me hizo sentir como alguien anormal, pero tenían razón, varias veces esa mujer me lo dijo… no tuve más opción que hacerlo. Ya afuera de la casa, las 3 caminamos por la calle, yo por supuesto con sumo cuidado para no abrirme nuevamente mis cicatrices, platicando de que lo que queríamos comer, Rin quería ramen… jejeje se veía tan linda como se comportaba como gato… bueno no tanto… no es como si eso me agradara, a Hanayo casi se le cae la baba de la boca tan solo de pensar en arroz y onigiris, yo pues… con cualquier cosa estaría bien.

Tranquilidad era lo que sentía en ese momento, una que no sentía hace mucho… pero desgraciadamente fue tan efímera ya que una intersección peatonal en un semáforo, pude ver 2 autos, uno rosa y una vagoneta blanca, por alguna razón que to desconocía… el pecho comenzaba a dolerme, teniéndome que detenerme a un lado de un poste de luz sosteniéndome porque estaba a punto de caer, esa sensación de opresión en mi pecho se hacía más y más fuerte, difícil de soportar al grado de respirar agitada, soltando unos nombres inconscientemente.

Nozomi…. Honoka…. —

 **Maki POV End**

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Soy cruel… lo se… por dejarlos en suspenso total jajaja, pero esto solamente fue un pequeño descanso, un relax a la masacre que se estaba llevando al hilo, descuiden es como digámoslo así…. Un prólogo a un sinfín de situaciones desastrosas, de una reacción en cadena de muertes, sangre y desmembramientos sin control alguno, ya después de este capítulo el gore explícito y brutal vuelve**


	8. Chapter 8

_Honoka: Demonios…. Nozomi… está a un lado de mi…. en esa vagoneta, ¿Por qué demonios el maldito semáforo no cambia de rojo a verde, vamos? por favor cambia rápido o una masacre ocurrirá en este lugar, personas inocentes morirán y no podré hacer nada para impedirlo… Oh dios… mierda estoy completamente jodida…. jodida hasta las bragas…. Maki también está en la esquina ¡¿Qué hago?!_

 _Nozomi: Hmmmm al parecer no es la única en las cercanías…. también mi objetivo primordial está a mi lado derecho uhm…. viene acompañada de 2 civiles…. ¿A quién mato primero? ¿Honoka o Maki? Quizás voy por la minoría jejejejeje, Al terminar el día no va a ver quién te salve pequeña Honoka, disfruta tus últimas horas de vida._

 _Maki: No puede ser…. No puede ser…. ¡Mierda! Esas 2 que hacen aquí…. vendrán a matarme... ¿esa maldita las envió a asesinarme o capturarme? será mejor irme de aquí, en mi estado no podría hacer nada contra ellas… por primera vez quisiera que mi otra yo tomara el control y las despedazara, pero no pondré a Rin – chan o Hanayo – chan en peligro ni a las demás personas en los alrededores, nos delataría no solo a mi sino también a ellas._

La chica peli jengibre respiraba con completa dificultad tomándose el pecho con la diestra hasta que el semáforo cambio a ver así prosiguieron su camino, Honoka miro por el espejo retrovisor que la vagoneta giro hacia la derecha perdiéndose de la visión de ella, poco a poco comenzaba a relajarse nuevamente limpiándose el sudor con la mano diestra acomodándose en el asiento mirándole de reojo la pelinegra pero volviendo su vista al camino instantáneamente exclamando una interrogante hacia ella, quería saber si estaba bien, le preocupaba que de un momento a otro ella se pusiera nerviosa, comenzara a sudar, era la primera vez que la veía así, ansiosa.

Honoka ¿Estas bien? Luces algo pálidas…. ¿Segura que no quieres ir a un hospital? si es por tus cuernos tengo una diadema atrás para el cabello que los esconderá perfectamente — Esbozando una cálida sonrisa la chica de ojos carmín.

No es nada Nico – chan…. quizás estoy nerviosa por ver de nuevo a mama y a nuestros hermanos… es todo descuida, estaré bien te lo prometo — Sonrió de manera fingida, odiaba ocultarle las cosas, fingir que todo estaba bien pero no quería exponerla ante esas 2 homicidas una más diabólica que la otra.

Bueno… no te preocupes, además ya falta poco para llegar a casa —

Por más descabellado que pudiera sonar o pensarlo, ella tenía un mal presentimiento con el simple hecho de volver a casa, la repentina aparición de la peli purpura y pelirroja, aunque fuese de manera momentánea realmente la dejo con los pelos de punta. Conocía un poco a Nozomi y con eso le bastaba para saber que si sabía dónde vivía la familia de Nico, tanto su madre como sus hermanos corrían un enorme peligro horrorizada imágenes llegaron de golpe a su cabeza del interior de ese pequeño departamento cubierto de sangre por todos lados pasando otra a la de una mujer parecida a Nico, vestida formalmente con pantalón y saco negro con una blusa blanca debajo de este último tirada en el suelo en un charco de sangre con el vientre abierto por la mitad con sus intestinos y jugos gástricos regados a un lado de ella, sin vida con múltiples mutilaciones en su cuerpo, pasando a la imagen de unos 3 pequeños pelinegros en su habitación tirados en el suelo, uno sentado de espaldas a la pared, sin ojos y sin lengua además de que donde estaba su corazón tenía un hueco donde sangre estaba salpicada, otro estaba clavado prácticamente crucificado a la pared, sin sus manos y sin su cabeza mientras sus pulmones le colgaban por el pecho porque le abrieron de un tajo el tórax , por ultimo otro niño donde solamente lo único que quedaba era su cabeza finamente cortada de su cuerpo que no se encontraba presente en la habitación, se podía ver el hueso en ese corte, el que separaba el cráneo de la columna vertebral manifestando una expresión vacía y hueca el rostro de esa cabeza decapitada.

Sintiendo nauseas abrió la ventana del copiloto para que el aire pudiera calmar su malestar apoyando su mejilla contra el marco inferior de la misma, mirando con sus ojos celestes a la gente en los alrededores, niños, adolescentes y adultos teniendo una aparente vida tranquila sin siquiera saber que habían 3 Akuma's en los alrededores de Akihabara, 2 mucho más letales y sádicas que ella. La verdad es que ella no nació para ser un monstruo como Nozomi y Maki, podría decirse que Honoka es la más humana de las 3, Maki solo actúa de forma violenta porque es una medida de defensa contra quienes quieren hacerle daño, eso lo puede entender perfectamente a pesar de que haya cometido tantos asesinatos, mutilaciones y desmembramientos a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino pero Nozomi, ella es caso aparte… si se pudiera decir que es el demonio encarnado no dudaría ni tanto que así fuera, carente de control y de límites, falta de misericordia o piedad era con quien menos quería cruzarse al menos por ahora.

Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que ya estaban llegando al edificio de departamentos donde Nico vivía, hasta que detuvo el carro apagándolo para salir tranquilamente del vehículo.

¿Estas lista? — Sonriente Nico le tomaría el hombro para darle completa confianza a su amiga

No del todo… pero ya estamos aquí, así que pase lo que dios quiera que pase Nico – chan — Sonriente le tomo de la mano para entrar al edificio subiendo unas escaleras, cada paso que daba hacia que su corazón latiera con más y más fuerza sintiendo que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho.

Mamá…. Cotarô, Cocoa, Cocoro…. estoy en casa y vino alguien conmigo…. vengan a darle la bienvenida— Abriendo la puerta vería todo tranquilo, pero escuchaba voces en el interior de su hogar.

Lentamente saldría esa misma mujer que vio muerta en sus pensamientos, vestida con delantal rosado remangada de su blusa con un plato que al parecer estaba lavando esos ojos brillantes carmesí maduros manifestaron asombro al ver que detrás de Nico venia aquella niña que hacía años le había arrebatado de las manos, que, aunque no fuera su hija de sangre la amaba como tal soltando el plato en sus manos dejando que cayera rompiéndose en miles de pedazos cosa que realmente le importo un carajo. Corrió hacia Honoka y le abrazo con mucha fuerza desbordándose el llanto de sus ojos, la fuerza del agarre sorprendió a la peli jengibre que no pudo soportarlo rompiendo en llanto también, no era un llanto de tristeza sino uno de alegría… misma que fue contagiada hacia Nico que se acercó hacia ellas y se unió al abrazo sollozando siendo esta una hermosa escena de un reencuentro familiar que durante mucho tiempo la familia Yazawa anhelaba que gracias al esfuerzo de la mayor de los Yazawa ahora era realidad. Rompiendo el abrazo la madre de Honoka y Nico le tomo de las mejillas con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro secando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

Mi pequeña…. Mi pequeña Honoka…. Volviste a casa… — Aunque seguían sus ojos cristalizados su felicidad era enorme en ese momento.

Mama…. no sabes cuánto te extrañe…. cuanto extrañe a Nico… a mis hermanos pequeños…. — Aferrada al cuerpo de su madre, se acurruco en su pecho sonriendo ampliamente, olvidando por completo el hecho de que el mal encarnado estaba merodeando por ahí.

Ne – chan! — Dijeron 3 voces al unísono con singular alegría en su tono de voz.

Al escuchar eso, la peli jengibre soltó a su madre para voltear a ver a sus pequeños hermanos que con una tacleada se le tiraron encima abrazándole con calidez y ternura, lucían los 3 diferentes, la mayor Cocoro ya tenía los 16 años de edad cumplidos estaba próxima a cumplir 17, Kokoa estaba en los 14 años de edad y Cotarô tenía 12 años de edad. Su felicidad era inimaginable, al final la familia estaba reunida nuevamente, la señora Yazawa como Nico dejaron a Honoka jugando con sus 3 hermanos menores platicando alegremente mientras se retiraban a la cocina para charlar un momento, no interrumpirían esa bonita escena que Honoka y los 3 pequeños hacían.

Tranquilamente la mayor Yazawa cambio su semblante a uno más serio pero tranquilo, mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo azul.

Nico…. ¿Cómo lograste sacarla de ese infierno? — Suspiro serenamente continuando con la limpieza de los trastes mientras la pelinegra menor se recargaba de la pared cruzando los brazos sonriendo tranquilamente.

Fue casualidad madre…. estaba patrullando la ciudad con mi escuadrón sutilmente disfrazado de la policía de Japón y hace días 2 días la encontré en las escalinatas que llevan al templo Kanda.. después de años… de buscarla… aun no me explico cómo es que apareció ahí… tan repentinamente —

El silencio se instaló en esa pequeña cocina pasando algunos segundos para que la mayor pelinegra se volteara y se acercar a Nico abrazándola tranquilamente mientras se escuchó un "gracias" de los labios de ella, por consiguiente, la menor solamente correspondió el abrazo para poder seguir con lo suyo. Dirigiéndose a la sala Nico vio con ternura como sus 4 hermanos estaban enfrente del televisor mientras jugaban en un Xbox One, el nuevo videojuego de Need For Speed, con un control cada uno competían amistosamente por demostrar quién era el mejor, entre risas, reclamos y alguna que otra burla sorpresivamente la ganadora fue Cocoro que con aires de grandeza lentamente saltaba de alegría celebrando en la cara de sus hermanos su triunfo recibiendo en cambio miradas de envidia de Cotaro y Coca, como una pequeña risa dulce de Honoka que tranquilamente abrazaba a la mayor de esos 3 para cargarla llevándola sobre su espalda como si fuera una especie de burro o caballo.

La feliz familia paso la tarde platicando, haciendo bromas y jugando como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían, ese día se volvería inolvidable para los 6 miembros de los Yazawa ya que a pesar de que había alegría, esa no dudaría mucho ya que una catástrofe estaba solamente a unas horas de suceder una catástrofe que dejaría una marca de por vida para Honoka y Nico.

Nico – chan… ¿en qué piensas? — Decía la peli jengibre que veía a su hermana mirando hacia la calle desde el balcón de su habitación hacia un punto fijo completamente seria.

Esa vagoneta, lleva mucho tiempo ahí parada…. minutos después de que llegamos, se estaciono ahí y no se ha movido para nada, nos habrá seguido… — No quiso sonar alarmada porque no quería asustar a Honoka, pero eso era más que imposible, estaba completamente pálida sintiendo un escalofrió en su espina dorsal.

Nico – chan…. ¿No crees que estas exagerando? — Sonaba nerviosa en su forma de hablar no pasando esto desapercibido por la otra.

Honoka… Dime… ¿Tu sabes algo que yo no sé y tiene que ver con ese vehículo? — Señalándolo con el dedo índice de la diestra estando seria.

Ahora era que la cosa se ponía pesada para la peli jengibre, ¿Cómo le explicaría a Nico, que quien conduce la vagoneta es una chica que viene a cortarle la cabeza o algo peor?, cuáles serían las palabras exactas para describir que Nozomi Toujo es un engendro que solo vive para una sola simple cosa: Matar y dejar su marca personal por donde pisa, que posee un poder aterrador, una fuerza imparable y un hambre habida de sangre, demencia, tortura. Solamente pudo desviar la mirada jugando con los dedos de sus manos mientras la otra se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella con esa mirada seria e intimidante, el hecho de que fuera más baja no era impedimento para dar esos aires llenos de autoridad, iba a proseguir con su interrogatorio, pero de la nada escucho como cosas comenzaron a azotar sacándoles un susto.

Saliendo de la habitación, fueron a la sala viendo estantes de libros rotos, cosas tiradas por doquier y la puerta completamente abierta, Nico se fue asomar hacia la salida no encontrando nada, Honoka busco por el resto de la casa, no estaban ni sus hermanos ni su madre asustándose las 2 corriendo, bajando las escaleras mientras veían como los pequeños estaban en la banqueta llorando amargamente mientras la vagoneta se alejaba rápidamente.

¡Cocoro, Cocoa, Cotarô! ¡¿Dónde está mama?! — Alarmada se acercó a los pequeños que estaban privados de llanto señalando a donde se había ido la vagoneta.

¡Ne – chan! ¡Una mujer se la llevo a la fuerza! — Respondió el pequeño en medio de su llanto.

Maldita sea…. ¿Cómo era? — Estaba a punto de volverse loca Nico, pero se mantuvo lo más serena posible.

Alta, grandes pechos… y…. cabellos morados en 2 coletas… ojos esmeraldas… — Las palabras del pequeño provocaron punzadas en el corazón de Honoka, Nico está completamente asustada… esa descripción solamente correspondía a una sola persona.

No… no puede ser… ella… ¿Por qué haría algo así? — Sin decir nada más, corrió a su auto, saliendo a toda prisa dejando la otra chica que cuidara a los pequeños.

A una velocidad de 160 Km/hr Nico iba por las calles de Akihabara buscando por todos lados donde pudiera estar la vagoneta, saltándose altos, recibiendo insultos con el claxon de los autos a los cuales esquivaba con velocidad evitando solamente a pocos milímetros chocar contra estos, desesperada, abrumada, a punto de perder la cordura. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas se trataría de la novia de Eli, Nozomi Toujo… pero las cosas no cuadraban, porque raptar a su madre… ¿Era acaso una de sus ocurrentes bromas pesadas? si así era, para llamar su atención vaya que lo había logrado. Solo esperaba que no hiciera una locura, conocía a esa chica tanto o más que Honoka, de ante mano enojarla o buscarle pelea era una mala ida… una muy mala idea porque a pesar de parecer una chica tranquila y noble, su carácter es demasiado volátil cuando le hacían enfadar o algo simplemente no le gusta pero lo que no sabía es que ya no había ninguna pisca de bondad en ella, la Nozomi dulce, bromista y maternal ya no existía, solamente la coraza fría, llena de odio y rencor era lo único que quedaba de ella que para su desgracia lo presenciaría de la peor manera posible.

Girando el volante con violencia, recorrió las calles, los suburbios, colonias, pero no encontraba esa vagoneta.

Nozomi…. por favor… que no sea una más de tus bromas…. por favor… — Rogaba a los dioses que así fuera, de tan solo pensar que le hiciera algo a su madre le daba pavor.

Su desesperado andar le llevo a los muelles de la ciudad llevándose una reja de por medio en su camino, deteniéndose abruptamente al ver a esa chica y su madre delante de ella temblando de miedo, con una expresión en sus ojos indescriptible mientras la peli morada esbozaba una tétrica sonrisa reconociéndola inmediatamente. Discretamente la pelinegra tenía su arma en su diestra la cual estaba detrás de su cuerpo, caminando lentamente hacia ambas mujeres hasta que le obligo a detenerse con un tono de voz frívolo.

Nicocchi…. vaya…. 5 años de no verte y mírate luces diferentes… tienes pechos jejejeje y creciste un poco — Pícaramente siniestra decía esas palabras.

Nozomi…. No se cómo es que saliste de esas instalaciones y de verdad no deseo saberlo… pero por favor... deja a mi madre…. ya la broma acabo — De pie a pocos metros de distancia de ella y su madre mirándole con seriedad.

No vino tu querida hermana…. contigo ¿Verdad? Mmm no me sorprende… es una cobarde, que no puede hacer su trabajo bien… La zorra de Erena tuvo que soltarme para hacer su trabajo y de paso sacarla del camino — Riendo con perversión lentamente poso las manos sobre toda la figura de su madre lamiéndole su cuello provocando un aterrador estremecimiento en la mujer.

¿De qué demonios hablas? Por favor suéltala… o yo… — No pudo terminar la frase, porque de la nada unas cajas salieron disparadas por los aires, los vectores de Nozomi habían causado estragos de manera tan brutal dejando simplemente escombros por doquier.

¿O tu qué? Ah no me digas…. ¿Me mataras? ¿Serias capaz de matar a la novia de Elichi? — Una táctica bastante sucia por parte de ella, jugar con su mente y su cariño hacia la rubia.

Ella siempre ha buscado la manera de liberarte…. Yo he hecho lo imposible por hacerlo… — Sus palabras salían a duras penas, no podía matarla ni mucho menos lastimarla… Eli nunca se lo perdonaría, estaba prácticamente entre la espada y la pared.

Hagamos una cosa…. Entrégame a Honoka…. y ayúdame a capturar a Maki, las mato y después mato a esa doctorcita, así no tendría que lastimar a tu madre o a esos pequeños... la verdad me partió el corazón verlos llorar mientras arrastraba a su madre lejos de ellos — Carcajeándose con completa arrogancia burlándose de quien fue alguna vez su amiga, empujando a su madre delante de ella mientras la mujer la veía atónita.

No puedo hacer eso…. no puedo traicionar a mi familia, no puedo traicionar a mi amiga… Nozomi… no me hagas hacer eso, ¿Qué te hicimos para que nos odies tanto? —

Una pregunta completamente estúpida y fuera de lugar dado el momento crítico de la situación, la otra chica solamente bajo la mirada ensombreciendo la expresión de su rostro aún más esbozando una sonrisa indescifrable de oreja a oreja exclamando con suavidad.

Abandonarme…. —

Nozomi… yo… Eli…. —

No pudo decir más, no había palabras para responder eso para ella, el pecho le dolía demasiado… su corazón estaba partiéndose en pedazos sintiendo como cada palabra de Nozomi era un cuchillo que la herida profundamente su madre comenzó a correr al ver que su captora estaba absorta en sus pensamientos gritándole a su hija que corriera lo más lejos de ahí, pero no reacciono ante ello solamente corrió hacia ella para intentar agarrarla para finalmente salir huyendo de ahí lo más rápido posible pero solamente a pocos pasos de poder tomarla del brazo el cuerpo de su madre quedo estático mientras de su boca salía sangre, los ojos le lloraban de ese mismo liquido rojo y las venas de su cabeza le saltaban como si le fuera a estallar hasta que finalmente paso, esparciéndose los sesos de su madre por todos lados al punto de mancharle de sangre la ropa y cuerpo de la pelinegra. No podía creerlo había asesinado a su madre con el poder de su telequinesis mientras el cuerpo caía sin vida a los brazos de ella cristalizándosele esos anonadados ojos carmesí.

¡Mama! — Gritaba desconsolada mientras la asesina caminaba hacia ella lentamente parándose a su lado mirándole de reojo con esa apacible sonrisa que siempre le ha caracterizado con un toque ahora siniestro.

Tienes 24 horas para entregármelas… o al menos a una, si no los siguientes serán tus pequeños hermanos… y créeme, disfrutare esparcir sus vísceras por el suelo, por todos lados si no lo haces…. —

Sin más se alejó esa chica del lugar, cruzándose de brazos dejando a su ex amiga destruida completamente tanto emocional como psicológicamente sabiendo que no tendría más opción que ayudarle en contra de su voluntad porque nada le costaba mutilar pedazo por pedazo a esos pequeños inocentes mientras gritan, lloran y piden misericordia, mientras ella les arrebata la vida agónicamente disfrutando cada segundo de ello, como cualquier artista al haber creado su obra maestra, al final era su decisión, que sus seres queridos siguieran viviendo o mancharse sus manos con su sangre viviendo con esa culpa hasta el día de su muerte, vivir o morir… eran las únicas opciones de Nico de ahora en adelante.

Mamá…. yo… yo… lo siento… mucho…. perdóname…. — Fueron sus únicas palabras mientras estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando un cuerpo sin vida bañada de sangre y vísceras.

El infierno para todas había comenzado de ahora en adelante, cada acción o decisión será crucial para sobrevivir ante una amenaza inminente, ante una asesina que no se detendrá hasta cumplir sus metas, sea como sea.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Vaya que para volver con esta historia lo he hecho de la manera más cruda posible, ahora la cuestión es ¿Qué hará Nico – chan? porque lleva todas la de perder así como Nozomi se lo puso, un mal paso y los siguientes serán los pequeños… ¿Vivirán o morirán? eh ahí el predicamento de la loli.**


	9. Chapter 9

_¿Qué puedo hacer? Esa maldita mató a mi madre a sangre fría, sin remordimiento alguno o culpa en sus ojos… ese monstruo me arrebato una parte vital de mi vida y ahora pretende que yo en 24 horas le entregue a mi hermana… a Honoka…. ¡Ni loca hare tal cosa! pero, tampoco puedo dejar que Nozomi mate a mis hermanos por no cumplir su capricho, no lo entiendo ¿Por qué esa doctora la querría muerta?... demonios… entonces ¿Honoka debía matar a Maki? Maldita sea, yo evite que hiciera su trabajo todo esto es mi culpa… mi maldita culpa, debí dejarla con Eli en el jardín de cristal por un tiempo. Mi error fue haberla llevado a casa demasiado pronto._

 _Ahora estamos a la merced de una asesina serial… del amor de mi amiga Eli…. ¿Cómo le diré que la encontré? ¿Con que cara podre decirle que mato a mi madre y que ya no es la misma chica dulce, amorosa y cálida de hace 5 años? Como ha pasado el tiempo… vaya ironía._

La pequeña Nico volvía en su auto de nuevo a su departamento, a toda prisa recordando de manera tortuosa como debió tomar el cuerpo de su madre y tirarlo al mar para que los peces se lo comieran mientras pequeñas lagrimas traicioneras querían salir de sus pequeños rubíes que denotaban el semblante frustrado y confundido de la pelinegra hasta que llego al edificio de departamentos frenando en seco en el estacionamiento para subir por las escaleras llegando a la puerta del departamento donde vivía abriéndola ya que no tenía seguro mirando a su hermana cabizbaja con las manos entrelazadas suspirando con mucha tristeza. Nico por su parte se acercó hacia ella lentamente, la otra iba a levantarse, pero se lo impediría cayéndole encima mientras la abrazaba desahogando el llanto que había contenido mientras venia de regreso soltando lagrimas a mares y sollozando con amargura en los brazos de la peli jengibre que se le partió en 2 el corazón atinando solamente a acariciar el cabello de su hermana dándole un consuelo que difícilmente en ese momento ella podría obtener. ¿Cómo llenar el hueco que su madre dejaría en su interior? Era una pregunta sumamente difícil para Nico que solamente dejaba fluir su tristeza hasta que finalmente tuvo el valor para contarle a Honoka lo que había pasado con el encuentro con esa peli purpura.

Ella la mató…. Nozomi mate a mi madre frente a mis ojos… sin dudarlo, sin piedad… No la reconozco Honoka…. ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado a Nozomi en Fukushima para que cambiara de manera radical? No lo entiendo…. — La blusa de la ojiazul se empapo con las lágrimas de su hermana apretando el abrazo torciendo los labios con completa impotencia.

Torturas interminables…. Exposición a situaciones extremas… Nico – chan…. lo que nos pasó a mí y a ella, incluso a Maki – chan — Tan solo recordar, los gritos y los experimentos que la lastimaban, haciéndole sufrir una interminable tortura sádica le hacía sentir escalofríos.

¿Maki – chan? Te refieres a esa chica pelirroja de ojos violetas que mato a unos niños cuando apenas tenía 10 años…. ¿Sigue ahí dentro esa infanticida? — Temía que la respuesta de su hermana fuera negativa mientras subía la mirada aun estando abrazada a ella dándose cuenta de que la expresión en su rostro era desalentadora.

La doctora Toudo me libero… para ir por ella y así llevársela viva o muerta… el día que me encontraron sin brazos, sin piernas a punto de morir desangrada fue porque ella había descuartizado con sus vectores mis extremidades, pero afortunadamente le di batalla impidiendo que me pudiera asesinar —

La sonrisa de Honoka era triste, mientras secaba las lágrimas de Nico que se asombró abriendo los ojos de par en par porque jamás pensó o le paso por la cabeza que Maki pudiera haber sido capaz de hacer algo como eso, sabia de ante mano que era fuerte no tanto como Nozomi, pero ella según su expediente médico de Fukushima no era hostil si a ella no le atacaban. Curiosamente tenia cierto control sobre sus impulsos y emociones, pero a pesar de eso, la pelirroja de ojos violetas era peligrosa casi o igual como la peli purpura, pensando que podrían cazarla a ella para que dejase a Honoka en paz. Que podrían llegar a un acuerdo con ella para que las dejara vivir tranquila, a ellas 2 como a la rubia, pero ahí entraba otro inconveniente.

Debían informarle a Eli que había encontrado a Nozomi, pero se corría el riesgo que moviera cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarla siendo casi imposible convencerla de que ella ya no es la misma chica de antes, el cariño, el amor y afecto que siente Eli por Nozomi es demasiado grande para hacerle creer lo contrario. Sería difícil hacerle ver a sus ojos que su amada miko era un monstruo sanguinario con la única disposición de destripar a quien se interponga en su camino o interfiriera en sus por ende soltó un suspiro pesado mientras se soltaba del abrazo de Honoka mirando hacia el techo del lugar cansada y sin ganas de nada, pero a pesar de eso le diría lo que le ordeno prácticamente que hiciera la peli purpura en 24 horas.

Honoka…. Nozomi…. — Tragaba saliva en seco mientras buscaba la manera más serena de soltarle aquella bomba.

¿Qué sucede Nico – chan? — dijo la susodicha mientras tomaba la mano de la pelinegra con calidez.

Tengo 24 horas para entregarte… a Nozomi o si no… los siguientes en morir serán mis hermanos… —

Esas palabras bastaron para asustar en demasía a la adicta al pan y los dulces que temblaba de miedo, se agitaba su respiración poniéndose pálida tan solo de pensar que su propia hermana sería capaz de entregarla al mismo diablo para salvar su pellejo, erróneamente la estaba juzgando mal, pero en el frenesí y la desesperación su cabeza estaba formulando demasiadas ideas que solamente confundían más y nublaban su juicio. Levantándose del sofá soltó la mano de Nico mirándole aterrada porque de todas las cosas que podrían pasar esa sería la peor de todas, no lo permitiría… a toda costa no caería en las garras ni de la genocida o infanticida cerrando los puños un sentimiento de ira, decepción se formó en el interior de su corazón alejándose de ella negando varias veces con la cabeza.

Había sido una mala idea tirarle esa bomba en frio, porque era evidente que estaba horrorizada de tan solo pensarlo por lo que se levantó acercándose hacia ella para tomar su mejilla apoyando su frente con la suya cerrando brevemente los ojos tomándose unos segundos para volver a hablar.

No voy a hacer tal cosa…. yo no soy tan despiadada como ella, tengo principios y lealtad a mis seres queridos… encontraremos otra forma de poder complacer "sus deseos" te lo prometo — Aparto su frente de la suya sonriendo con calidez.

Viene por mi…. ella desea mi cabeza… desea descuartizarme… no va a detenerse… matara a todo aquel que estorbe en su camino… Nico – chan… no puedo, no debo dejar que eso pase…. lo mejor será que me aleje de ti… — Bajaba la mirada frustrada sintiéndose un aire melancólico entre ambas hermanas produciéndose un incómodo silencio por algunos segundos.

Honoka…. no voy a dejarte a tu suerte… menos ahora que están cazándote… debemos encontrar a Maki – chan… capturarla, entregársela con todo y moño a Nozomi— Aunque muy en el fondo pensaba que era una malísima idea, de momento era lo único que podían hacer, por lo que pensarían en esa noche encontrar la manera de capturarla sin que haya daño colateral.

 **Centro de la ciudad de Akihabara, Gundam Café**

Mientras tanto en el interior de un maid café Rin, Hanayo y Maki estaban en una mesa mirando la carta de lo que podían pedir para cenar, pensativas analizando cada platillo, así como los precios querían comer algo lo suficientemente llenador pero más importante que no costara mucho dinero ya que los fondos monetarios de la castaña y la peli naranja no eran ostentosos como para darse el lujo de derrochar el dinero que servía para pagar la renta mensual de departamento, así como luz, agua, teléfono, entre otras cosas. Hasta que llego una chica vestida como maid que tenía una libreta y un lapicero sonriendo serenamente estando lista para tomar su orden.

¿Qué tomaran las señoritas esta noche? — Respetuosamente les preguntaría, pero antes haría una sutil reverencia en muestra de respeto como era habitual del personal en ese tipo de lugares.

Albóndigas de arroz por favor… con una malteada de fresa— Con un brillo en sus ojos la castaña pedia su orden con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro casi babeando de tan solo saborearse mentalmente ese platillo.

Yo quiero Shoyu ramen, ¡con una malteada de chocolate nya! — Enérgicamente grito la peli naranja con actitud gatuna llamando la atención de los clientes mientras su amiga le pedía que bajara la voz avergonzada.

Estar bien con un platillo de Tofu con Tomate, con agua mineral — Indiferente y seca respondió la pelirroja mirando de manera intimidante a la maid que tomo las cartas asintiendo con miedo mientras corría hacia la cocina para dejar la orden.

Aunque no fuera con la intención de verse hostil, el instinto por naturaleza salía en ella, portándose siempre fría y absorta de lo que sucede a su alrededor. Desgraciadamente el tipo de vida que tuvo en ese foso de muerte le obligo a mostrarse de esa manera para no salir lastimada o peor lastimar a los demás sin ella quererlo, siendo esto algo que le impedía ser sociable, le impedía tener amigos, esa Maki optimista y angelical se había ido cuando asesino a esos niños por defender a las 2 chicas presentes delante de ella, ninguna se daba cuenta de que sus destinos estaban entrelazados, de que después de tanto tiempo volvieron a reencontrarse pero ¿Cuánto duraría su paz o su tranquilidad? ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría ella huir de su desgracia, de sus miedos y de sus fantasmas del pasado? 2 interrogantes que la marcarían hasta el final de su vida el cual era completamente incierto.

Hanayo y Rin platicaban tranquilamente, reían y sonreían con calidez mientras la pelirroja las observaba con un puño bajo su mejilla con seriedad en su semblante como si estuviera inmersa en sus pensamientos hasta que se dieron cuenta del estado perdido de ella llamando su atención abruptamente.

¿Estás bien? — La castaña lentamente hablaba y miraba con sus ojos lilas a la pelirroja haciéndole reaccionar.

Si descuida… estoy bien…. Hanayo, solamente estaba pensando… — fue la única respuesta de ella.

¿En qué? nya…. — la penetrante mirada color limón de Rin estaba fija en la pelirroja curiosa como cualquier felino.

En mi pasado… aun no logro poder recordar nada… solo recuerdo… mucha gente a mi alrededor… después de eso oscuridad… — Se mantuvo pensativa con su mirada hacia la mesa mientras jugaba con el mechón de su cabello rojizo.

El verla así les producía a Rin y a Hanayo una sensación de profunda melancolía y dolor, les era difícil imaginar que ella pudiera haber vivido en las calles, como un vagabundo sobreviviendo con basura o sobras de algún restaurante o al peor que se dedicara a algo clandestino como la prostitución o algo muchísimo peor, algo era 100% seguro: al descubrir la verdad sobre Maki sus vidas cambiarían por completo pero mientras ese momento llegaba se concentrarían en ayudarla a que recuperase su memoria aunque después se arrepintieran de eso, al final su corazón noble y bondadoso era lo que las incentivaba a querer hacerlo sin importar los peligros a los que se expusieran.

En ese momento la maid llegaba con una charola con lo que habían pedido sirviéndolo en la mesa, dejándolo frente a ellas cada pedido retirándose rápidamente evitando la mirada de Maki ya que estaba intimidada y sentía que podría morir de tan solo verla.

Al parecer asustaste a la mesera… nya… — Se burlaba Rin en la cara de la otra recibiendo una mirada sombría hacia ella que le hizo sentir escalofríos. — Mejor… comamos… nya…—

Y así la cena de ellas transcurrió sin decir más, por ahora tratar de hacer que ella recordara quien era, de donde venía o si tenía familia no habría de dar muchos frutos.

 **Al día siguiente en las instalaciones de Garasu No Hanazono, alias "El jardín de cristal"**

Afuera de las instalaciones de ese centro de investigación "Akuma" así como pequeño orfanato para niños que han nacido con esa mutación el Chevrolet Cruze II rosado de Nico se estacionaba en la entrada en donde estaban 2 vigilantes resguardando ese lugar armados con rifles de asalto m4 con mirada seria que al ver a Nico le abrieron la puerta para que ambas entraran al interior de ese gran centro de investigación encontrándose en los jardines donde estaban las pequeñas niñas jugando y al ver a Honoka todas como hormigas fueron hacia ella gritando de emoción jalando sus manos para que jugara con ellas, notándose una sonrisa en la pelinegra y una mirada suplicante como diciendo "Ayúdame por favor" pero ella tendría cosas que atender con cierta rubia. Se sentía ansiosa y nerviosa porque ya se imaginaba el sinfín de reacciones que su amiga tendría al decirle la "buena nueva" que de buena no tenía ni madres, tranquilamente se acercó a las niñas pidiéndoles algo que haría sonrojar a la peli jengibre en demasía.

Niñas… cuiden a mi ne – chan… tengo que ir a hablar con su okaasan Eli, prometo no tardar para venir a jugar con ustedes ¿Ok? — haciendo su muletilla "Nico Nico Nii" logro convencer a las pequeñas que arrastraron literalmente a Honoka al patio de juegos, esta última miro con un puchero a la pelinegra quien solo le guiño el ojo con calidez.

Con cada paso que daba hacia la oficina de la rubia, sentía su corazón salírsele del pecho, una sensación de adrenalina fluyendo por su torrente sanguíneo, sudor frio bajando por su frente como de su espina dorsal. Finalmente teniendo la puerta de la oficina de la rubia en la cual estaba inscrito su nombre en una placa de oro se tomó un segundo para tocar con una mano la puerta recibiendo como respuesta un "pase" desde el interior tomando el picaporte girándolo para entrar a sea impecable y pulcra oficina donde se encontraba su amiga viendo unos portafolios que aparentemente eran expedientes clínicos de 3 chicas: Hideko, Fumiko y Mika. Podía verla tan concentrada que tan solo se sento en el sofá en frente del escritorio de la rusa que no la miro, solamente siguió en lo suyo hasta que la propia Eli inicio la conversación.

Nico…. cuando estas estresada o tensa es porque vienes a darme malas noticias… solo espero no sea tan malo… no tengo tiempo para más estrés…. — Decía concentrada en su trabajo revisando los expedientes mientras que la pelinegra soltando un suspiro pesado.

Eli…. Se trata sobre Nozomi… bueno ella… yo…. — No pudo terminar su oración ya que la rusa volteo a verla con su semblante serio y firme que poco a poco comenzaba a tornarse triste.

Encontré a Nozomi… viva y libre…. — Sentía un nudo en la garganta al ver como de manera casi instantánea esa mirada fría se tornaba en una alegra al punto de brotar en lágrimas de felicidad, tanto así que Eli dejo su trabajo y se paró hasta donde estaba la pelinegra abrazándola con fuerza repitiendo una y otra vez.

¡Sabía que lo lograrías!, ¡Nunca dude de ti Nico! ¡Eres la mejor! — Normalmente esos halagos habrían aumentado su ego a niveles estratosféricos, pero la condición de Nozomi por que le entregara ya sea a Honoka o a Maki le tenían tensa. — Nico… que pasa… ¿Está todo bien? Nozomi…. está bien…. ¿verdad? —

sentía como la esperanza de la rubia le apuñalaba el corazón sintiendo un dejo de culpabilidad porque estaba a punto de quebrantar esa felicidad, esa alegría que durante años extraño por parte de Eli, odiaba ser la causante de que su corazón, sus anhelos y deseos quedaran destrozados por siempre al decirle la verdad acerca de su peli purpura, una verdad sangrienta, sádica y ruin por lo que al tomar sus hombros con ambas manos se separó de ella para tomarse un respiro para poder seguir con lo que decía.

Si… la encontré… pero créeme, hubiera deseado que no fuera de esa manera… — Su voz sonaba entrecortada y dudativa.

¿A qué te refieres Nico? ... — Ahí estaba… ese miedo de nuevo en su amiga, pero era mejor decirle la verdad a darle falsas esperanzas.

Ella mato a mi madre ante mis ojos, le arranco la cabeza y me amenazo que en 24 horas debía entregarle a Honoka o Maki…. que si no lo hacía… le haría lo mismo o algo sumamente peor a mis pequeños hermanos… Eli… perdóname… pero la Nozomi que conocemos ya no existe, debió pasar algo demasiado fuerte en Fukushima para que se volviera el mismo demonio…. Eli la…. —

No pudo terminar la oración porque un fuerte sonido como un "blap" hizo eco en la habitación, la mejilla izquierda de la menor estaba ardiendo hasta que sintió un punzante dolor en ella, la causa de esto fue una violenta bofetada que la doctora le había propinado. No pudo reaccionar ni continuar con lo que decía porque ante ella estaba su amiga quien tenía la mirada ensombrecida, la mano que le propino tal golpe temblaba, a decir verdad, todo su cuerpo temblaba de ¿miedo? ¿frustración? posiblemente desesperación solamente escuchándose los sollozos de Eli acompañados de unas lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de su tersa piel hasta que de forma acusadora y molesta la encararía.

Cómo te atreves…. Cómo te atreves... ¡Cómo te atreves Nico! Nozomi… ella jamás… jamás haría algo… así. No ella... ella no es un monstruo ¡Mientes! — No pudo más, lo que escucho le había destruido por completo, se negaba a creerlo, se negaba a creer que su amada se había convertido en un monstruo, en un ser sanguinario como sabía que podrían ser las Akuma — Ella no…—

Eli.. yo…— Nuevamente no la dejaría terminar.

¡Largo! — Fue lo único que dijo mientras caía al suelo de rodillas con las manos en su rostro en completo llanto.

Eli… yo…— Simplemente de su boca no salían palabras, lo que quería evitar al final termino pasando, lastimar a una de sus mejores amigas con una noticia que la dejaría desolada.

¡Lárgate Nico! ¡Quiero estar sola! ¡Vete! — Tomando un pequeño vaso de cristal se lo lanzaría a la cara, pero este paso de largo junto a ella impactando contra la pared rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

Entendiendo el mensaje, se levantó del sofá y salió corriendo lejos de ahí, viéndola pasar su hermana que al ver que la pelinegra lloraba decidió dejar a los niños para ir a buscarla sabiendo que algo malo había ocurrido entre ellas 2.

Nico – chan…. —

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Noticias malas, siempre tendrán malas reacciones y consecuencias, el sufrimiento de Eli apenas comienza, la cacería de las 3 partes se pondrá más intensa…. ahora todo queda en: matar o morir para sobrevivir, la moneda está en el aire ¿Quién será la más favorecida de todo esto? ¿Nozomi, Maki o Honoka? Solamente la acción de cada una dará la respuesta, espérenlo próximamente, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Adelanto: habrá alianza KotoNozo -insértese sonido dramático y de suspenso-**


	10. Chapter 10

_No puede ser eso posible, mi amada Nozomi ¿Un monstruo? Nico debe estar en un error… Ella jamás sería capaz de hacer una atrocidad, hice lo mejor posible para que su mutación genética estuviera controlada. Dando buenos resultados porque desde que nos conocimos en nuestra infancia hasta hace 5 años atrás, ella nunca había presentado síntomas de ese instinto asesino que les caracteriza a las "Akuma's", Nozomi… siempre fue una chica bondadosa, de buen corazón, una buena amiga, una buena persona…. Si es que Nico, llegase a tener razón no voy a descansar hasta que ella logre recobrar la conciencia, que recuerde quien es, que recuerde a sus amigas, que me recuerde a mí y el amor que nos unió hasta ese fatídico día... no… que nos ha unido desde siempre, porque yo a pesar de las circunstancias aún la amo y la amare siempre… Amare a Nozomi Toujo…. Mi Nozomi._

 _Pronto volveremos a estar juntas…. es una promesa que nos hicimos ambas, no la pienso romper, por nada ni por nadie de este maldito mundo que se cae a pedazos, día a día._

 _Elichi… te amo, gracias por rescatarme de mi monstruosidad…. si no fuera por ti, en este momento yo…. no sé qué sería de mi —_

 _No eres un monstruo Nozomi… eres un bello ángel… un ángel que ha llegado a mi vida…. —_

 _Nozomi…._

 **3 días después de la discusión en Garusu No Hanazono – Hogar de la familia Ayase**

Una pelinegra se encontraba afuera de la casa de su amiga rubia, tocando con molestia y desesperación ya que después de su discusión, no ha sabido nada de ella, no contesta sus llamadas, sus mensajes, no tenía ninguna respuesta de ella y eso le preocupaba en demasía porque sabía perfectamente que cuando se deprimía, se bloqueaba del mundo, de los demás encerándose en una burbuja en la cual sería casi imposible poder entrar. Recordaba que días después de la captura de su amada Nozomi tuvo que batallar contra viento y marea para que reaccionara, arriesgando su físico ante los golpes y palabras hirientes que le soltaba una rubia perdida en su propio dolor, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta de tan solo pensar que podría intentar suicidarse nuevamente cortando las muñecas de sus manos hasta desangrarse le aterraba. La quería tanto que prefería ella sufrir todo ese dolor que la estaría consumiendo en este momento que verla a ella así, golpeo una y otra vez la puerta de su casa, pero no recibió respuesta.

A un lado de ella estaba su hermana peli jengibre quien tenía un semblante melancólico mientras presenciaba los inútiles hermanos de Nico de hacer que la puerta se abriera, pasando minutos que se convirtieron en horas siendo ya al menos medio día, porque desde muy temprano habían llegado en el auto deportivo de ella, pero al parecer la respuesta de Eli seguiría siendo la misma: evadir la realidad para evitar que más dolor le estuviera atravesando el corazón. Honoka podía entenderla porque ella se sentía igual lejos de sus seres queridos a diferencia de ella nunca había perdido la esperanza de volverlos a ver, aun le era difícil afrontar el hecho de su madre había sido asesinada de una manera sumamente atroz.

Es inútil Nico – chan… ella no nos abrirá…. además, no creo que estuviera Alisa ahí dentro… si no ya nos hubiera abierto. ¿No crees? — Tomando su hombro para intentar detenerla.

Debe entender que Nozomi, estando suelta es peligrosa… no nos queda otra alternativa que matarla… yo dudo… dudo… que se pueda razonar con ella… yo no pude… — Rindiéndose miro hacia el suelo, aun en su mente estaba la mirada esmeralda desquiciada, de ese "monstruo" que llamo una vez amiga.

En ese momento, como si por gracia divina hubiera sido, una pequeña rubia se acercaba a ellas vestida con un uniforme escolar, específicamente el de la secundaria de Akihabara ya que estaba en sus 15 de edad. Mirando a la pelinegra y peli jengibre en su puerta paradas causándole cierto revuelo y curiosidad preguntándose su vendrían a visitar a su hermana mayor, además de Honoka y Nico, Alisa también estaba preocupada por su hermana mayor, porque no sabía que le pasaba, intentaba animarla con cualquier cosa, incluso con dulces de chocolate, pero era simplemente imposible hacerlo… ya no sabía que hacer realmente, pero ver a su senpai le daba cierta esperanza de que pudieran hacerle entrar en razón. Acercándose tranquilamente a ellas con su bolso en su hombro derecho colgando sonrió con calidez saludándolas.

Nico – senpai…. ¿Viene a ver a mi hermana, no es así? — Estando detrás de ellas con esa amistosa y gentil sonrisa mirándoles con esos bellos ojos celestes.

Ah… Alisa – chan… que bueno que llegas… ¿Podemos pasar? — La pelinegra de coletas hacia una pequeña reverencia a la menor Ayase, siendo imitado eso por su hermana a su lado.

Eh…. claro… pasen…. — Pasando a un lado de ellas, saco las llaves debajo de la alfombra, mientras ambas hermanas se veían confundidas.

 _[Siempre estuvo ahí la llave! — Se regañaba Nico mentalmente]_

 _ **[Jejeje.. y yo soy la despistada ¿no? Nico – chan — Tratando de aguantar la risa Honoka]**_

Ya una vez dentro, se sentaron en un sofá mientras estaban mirando el interior con detenimiento y Honoka estaba impresionada al ver la cantidad de reconocimientos y trofeos que tenía la amiga de Nico, debía ser magnifica en su labor para haber ganado tantos diplomas entre otras cosas. La menor Ayase se encontraba en la cocina mientras preparaba un poco de té verde para sus invitadas mirándoles de reojo, su senpai estaba impaciente y algo nostálgica tanto o igual como ella así que no decidió darle más vueltas al asunto acercándose con una bandeja con 2 tazas de té hirviendo sirviéndolas en una pequeña mesa de estar en la sala.

Cuidado, están…. — No pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a decir porque escucho un quejido de una de las chicas.

¡Fua! ¡Quema! — la peli jengibre, imprudentemente le dio un sorbo sin si quiera soplar un poco al te.

Caliente… — Finalmente termino de decir Alisa riendo al ver las diferentes reacciones de la hermana de Nico.

Por otra parte, la susodicha estaba dándose una palmada en su rostro, no entendiendo como después de tanto tiempo podía seguir siendo tan imprudente su hermana ya no eran unas niñas para que se comportara de esa manera, pero bueno ya que se le iba a hacer… cambiarla era más que imposible. Si en ese infierno no cambio tanto como la peli purpura de voluptuosa apariencia, intentarlo no tenía caso, pero bueno volviendo al tema de su visita ella vería como en la expresión de la hermana de Eli habría cierta tristeza por lo que decidió preguntar sobre su estado.

¿Cómo esta…? Eli, Alisa — Sus palabras sonaron dudosas ante el suspiro pesado que soltó ella.

No ha salido de su habitación en 3 días, no quiere hablar con nadie, ni recibir visitas, vaya no ha comido ni bañado… Nico – senpai, sabe que pudo tenerla en ese estado…. me preocupa mi ne – chan — Su preocupación era manifestada en cada palabra de Alisa.

Es mi culpa…. no debí decirle eso…. — Cerrando fuertemente los puños mirando hacia el suelo con impotencia.

Nuevamente el silencio invadió el lugar, hasta que se escucharon pasos en el piso de arriba ya que la casa era de 2 pisos además del sonido de una puerta abrirse para después escucharse alguien bajando por las escaleras hasta que la mirada carmesí de Nico, las celestes de Honoka y Alisa se encontraron con algo realmente deprimente y en cierto grado aterrador. Eli tenía el cabello hecho un nido ratas, su pijama estaba llena de polvo y con algunas manchas de ¿sangre?, haciendo reacción en su amiga quien estaba rabiando de tan solo pensar que lo había hecho… que lo había intentado de nuevo levantándose dirigiéndose a ella para después el sonido de una cachetada estremecer el silencio de esa casa, su horror se intensifico más cuando de las muñecas caían gotas de sangre que llegaban a manchar el piso viendo ante sus ojos como su amiga se desplomaba hacia sus brazos quedando inconsciente. Había perdido tanta sangre que había entrado en estado de shock.

¡No de nuevo! ¡Eli reacciona maldita sea! Eli! — Con frustración tomaba a su amiga en brazos para llevarla hacia su habitación siendo ayudada por su hermana tomándole los tobillos.

¡Ne – chan! —

Como pudieron las 3, la acostaron en la cama, fueron por un botiquín de primeros auxilios para tomar alcohol, unas vendas y algodón para tratar sus heridas. Su habitación era un completo desastre, había sangre regada por el suelo, sus cosas regadas por todos lados, el cristal de su tocador agrietado. Esa escena fue tan fuerte que rápidamente le limpiaron las heridas de sus muñecas, le as desinfectaron y taparon con algodón y gasas. Se veía completamente pálida producto de la pérdida de sangre, desconociendo cuanto tiempo había estado en ese estado, ninguna de las 3 se despegó de su lugar mirándola dormir plácidamente pero débil, debían llevarla al hospital por lo que Nico tomaría su celular para hablarle a una amiga.

Hola… perdona que te moleste en tu agenda tan ocupada… pero necesito ayuda… Eli volvió a hacerlo… a recaer…. — Trataba de no soltar las lágrimas apretando su celular en su mano.

Entiendo…. Nico, estaré ahí en unos minutos… — Una voz respondió detrás del teléfono.

Tan solo habían pasado 10 minutos de que se terminara la llamada para escuchar afuera el sonido estrepitoso de un carro frenando quemando llantas llamando la atención de las 3 que se acercaron a la ventana de la habitación de la rubia para ver estacionado en la entrada de la casa un Ferrari F12tdf negro con franjas rojas en la capota saliendo de este una chica con una boina francesa negra, castaña, con lentes de sol vistiendo una ropa deportiva como la de un conductor de Fórmula 1, sus mechones castaños se asomaban por los costados de su cabeza mirando hacia arriba. A Honoka se le volcaba el corazón al verla nuevamente, a ella, a Tsubasa… no entendía porque su corazón se ponía tan acelerado de tan solo verla que la sangre le subió a la cabeza inhabilitando su poca capacidad que tuviera de pensar. Tsubasa abría la puerta para subir en cuestión de segundos al segundo piso tocando la puerta de la habitación.

Puedo pasar…. — Su melodiosa voz hacia un efecto devastador en los oídos de Honoka como si una roca de 500 kilos le cayera encima.

Esta abierto… Tsubasa – san… — Decía la pequeña Alisa tranquilamente.

Y ahí estaba el motivo de su nerviosismo, luciendo tan hermosa, tan radiante en ese estilo rebelde mirando debajo de esos lentes de sol esos hermosos zafiros esmeraldas que eran los ojos de la Tsubasa, al reconocer que también estaba ahí Honoka la castaña se acercó hacia ella para besar su mejilla en señal de un saludo gentil desconcertando a Nico quien las miro de muy mala manera, juraría cualquiera que fuera con celos.

¿De qué me perdí Ho – no – ka? — Una voz siniestra sonaba de su hermana quien tenía un aura oscura alrededor de ella.

Este… yo… Nico – chan… como te lo explico…— Sudando frio, buscaba las palabras para explicarle que ya se habían visto una vez cuando llego a la ciudad.

Descuida Nico, digamos que ya conocía a tu hermana… sin siquiera saber que lo era… — Guiñándole un ojo a Honoka, la amiga de Nico se acercó a ver a Eli viendo sus muñecas. — Esta demasiado débil, apenas se siente su pulso… debemos llevarla al hospital… cuanto antes —

Soltando un suspiro Alisa, accederían a lo dicho por la corredora profesional cargándola nuevamente las hermanas Yazawa para llevarla en su auto, mientras Tsubasa llevaba en el suyo a Alisa.

 **Playa Odaiba – 2:00 pm**

En una pequeña choza improvisada se encontraba una pequeña peli gris, con una ropa militar deshilachada, con vendas en algunas partes de su cuerpo, a su lado había un montón de botellas de varios licores completamente vacías mientras en su mano había otra que estaba a la mitad, lamentándose por la pérdida de su segunda al mando, recordando como un deja vu como esa Akuma, Maki le había asesinado de una manera tan despiadada sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, sentía mucha impotencia porque debía protegerla pero se quedó estatice mientras la oía gritar y retorcerse de un insoportable dolor producido de esa pelirroja de mirada violeta, esa mirada que reflejaba el simple instinto de matar de un animal salvaje. Al terminar la botella con toda la fuera del mundo la azoto contra una pared de madera viéndose como la puerta se abría de manera misterios viendo una silueta provenir de afuera.

Largo… de aquí…. si no quieres que te vuele los sesos de un tiro… — Con un tono ebrio en su voz la chica de ojos ámbar tomaba un rifle apuntando hacia la puerta.

Oh… querida… si fuera tu no lo intentaría… además vengo en son de paz… — Adentrándose al interior de esa choza la figura voluptuosa de una peli purpura de coletas entraba con una mirada arrogante e intimidante en su semblante, sonriendo algo siniestra.

Te dije que no dieras un paso…. mas — Seguido de eso se escucharon disparos resonar en el ambiente.

Kotori le había disparado a quema ropa a quien quiera que fuera a molestarla en medio de su depresión, pero asombrosamente las balas estaban detenidas en el aire, aquella chica que vestía con una simple falda de color lila, una blusa escotada roja y tacones de procedencia desconocida observaba fijo a la agente para después con solo una risilla picara hacer que las balas cayeran como canicas al suelo esparciéndose por todos lados asombrando a Kotori que no entendí que había pasado, ni quién demonios era ella o que era lo que buscaba precisamente en ella. Dando pasos amenazantes hasta donde estaba ella tomo un pequeño porta retratos que conservaba de Umi y ella, abrazadas vestidas con sus uniformes militares, exclamando de forma burlesca, logrando que Kotori se enfadara a sobremanera.

Es muy linda…. ¿Era tu compañera cierto? — Dejando nuevamente el portarretratos donde estaba.

¿A ti que te importa eso? está muerta… — Bufaba volviendo a tomar otra botella para seguir hundiéndose en el alcohol mientras se desbordaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Resulta ser que Maki es mi objetivo…. Debo llevarla a Fukushima… viva o muerta… y quizás tú puedas ayudarme… solo necesitas darte un baño y cambiarte de ropa… dios santo apestas… Kotori… agente Kotori Minami — La nombrada abrió ampliamente los ojos al verse reconocida.

Tu… quien eres… — Le apuntaba nuevamente con desconfianza en sus ojos, con la intención de matarla si hacia algo estúpido.

Pero la Akuma frente a ella no se sentía intimidada, esa arma no podría hacerle ningún tipo de daño, ninguna que tuviera a su disposición realmente lo podría hacer, pero solo por esta vez no iba a derramar sangre a diestra y siniestra. La necesitaba para capturar a Maki o Honoka, porque era demasiado lista como para pensar que Nico se la entregaría en el tiempo acordado, conociéndola lo suficiente no sería capaz de traicionar a su propia familia solo por complacer "su capricho" por lo que con su telequinesis aventó su arma con tan solo un movimiento de sus ojos asustando a la otra que se comenzó a arrastrar hacia atrás topándose con una pared, temblando de miedo.

Como dije no vine a matarte… tú me ayudaras a encontrar a Maki, a capturarla o simplemente a matarla, así matamos 2 pájaros de un solo tiro, anda… arriba — Extendiendo "gentilmente su mano hacia ella esperaba que la tomara.

Y si no es verdad…. ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Me mataras?… — Dudosa la peli gris tomaría su mano ayudándole la peli purpura a levantarla dándole unas palmadas a su espalda.

Quizás… yo no puedo asegurarte nada… dependerá de que tan inteligente o estúpida seas… andando… tenemos trabajo que hacer… — Iba a soltar su mano, pero de repente se la jalo la otra para verla fijamente encarándola sin miedo.

Vamos a dejar algo claro… jovencita…. tu no vas a darme ordenes… soy una militar de alto rango… aquí quien dará las ordenes seré yo… ¿Estamos claras? — Sin importar que tan seria o determinada pudiera sonar, Nozomi solo sonreía soltando su agarre para darle la espalda cruzándose de brazos caminando hacia la playa.

Si así lo quieres…. perfecto, mientras me ayudes a capturar o matar a alguna de esa las 2, seguiré tus reglas… pero si algo no me gusta, te recomiendo que corras… porque no descansare hasta arrancarte cada miembro externo o interno de tu cuerpo — Sonreía angelicalmente diabólica, mirándole de reojo.

Blah… blah… blah… como digas… ya tengo un poco de experiencia lidiando con los tuyos "Akuma" —

Ambas se quedaron en la playa mirando el horizonte por un rato para después retirándose de ahí, acordando ir a un lugar menos público y más seguro para ambas, pero primero debía darse un baño la aliada de Nozomi, buscarle un cambio de ropa porque sencillamente apestaba que daba miedo.

Su andar las llevo a una pequeña casa que había estado abandonada durante mucho tiempo, pero el interior se mantenía integro, gracias a la aun novia de ella mantenía su casa en óptimas condiciones para cuando regresara a casa la hija prodiga, hubiera deseado que fuera en otras condiciones, pero como dicen, él hubiera no existe. Regresando algunos recuerdos de su estancia en ese lugar, recuerdos irónicamente felices de ella y Eli comenzó a cerrar los puños con fuerza ya que de nada le servían ahora ya que la había abandonado en ese infierno, rompiendo según ella la promesa que se habían hecho en su infancia.

No habría nada que le impidiera cumplir sus objetivos y quien fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para hacerlo, terminaría igual que todos los demás: hecho pedazos de adentro hacia afuera esparciendo cada parte de su cuerpo, cada gota de sangre alrededor de ella, manchando nuevamente sus manos de sangre.

Por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntaba Kotori tranquilamente a la casa

Nozomi, Nozomi Toujo…— Sin ningún tipo de emoción o empatía respondería su pregunta.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Querían ver a Eli sufrir, pues ahí lo tienen jajaja XD si lo sé, soy demasiado despiadado con la pobre Elichi jajajaja, pero bueno así es como será esto, esperen próximamente otro capítulo de esta historia sangrienta.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Muy bien… ya que tengo una alianza con Kotori… seria útil sacarle provecho a eso… pero la pregunta es a quien voy a eliminar primero… A Honoka tal vez, pero no podría porque simple y llanamente está en un hospital junto a Nico y Elichi… cuidándola, eso me complicaría un poco… a lo que me recuerda que el plazo que acorde con Nicocchi se está acabando así que podría hacerle una visita a Maki primero, para quitarme una piedra del camino, solamente quedándome la más "débil" que es Honoka pero si esas 2 mocosas Rin y Hanayo se interponen en mi camino que no dudo que suceda tendré que eliminarlas, ya en este punto que sean civiles o no me parece no más que una simple trivialidad porque al fin de cuentas tanto Honoka como Maki habrán de morir en mis manos._

 _Quien se interponga en mi camino será un daño colateral posiblemente innecesario pero bueno… en tan poco tiempo han formado lazos con otras personas, en fin… ya va siendo hora de pasar al acto principal ¿No creen? porque vamos será inevitable que Elichi y yo nos crucemos caminos nuevamente, ahí será cuando yo pueda vengarme de ella. Créanmelo lo voy a disfrutar como no tienen idea, triturando sus huesos, quebrando sus músculos y arrancándole miembro por miembro mientras cada gota, cada grito, cada suplica salen de su cuerpo hasta que ya no quede nada, absolutamente nada de ella como a mí, que solamente soy un cascaron que perdió muchos propósitos en su vida y solamente le queda uno: "Asesinar sin piedad"_

 **Hospital Mitsui Memorial 6:00 pm**

Habían pasado al menos 5 días desde que Eli Ayase, la doctora encargada de ese pequeño orfanato _"Garasu no Hanazono"_ para niños Akuma's había ingresado al hospital causando una gran conmoción en los noticieros en las últimas 48 horas ya que era una chica la cual se había comprometido a encontrar una forma en la cual estos niños pudieran convivir como personas normales a pesar de su mutación entre la sociedad. De manera muy estricta había pedido Nico que se tratase la noticia como una especie de recaída por tanto trabajo ante los medios ya que no deseaba que se le viera como una mujer suicida que por "amor" se lastimaba, pero esa no era la única noticia que había salido a relucir en esos días ya que se había manifestado una alerta de que homicidios en distintas partes de la ciudad ocurrieron de manera aparentemente extraña pero las chicas en especial las hermanas Yazawa – Kousaka sabían quién era la homicida y porque lo hacía ya que los signos más representativos en cada homicidios eran las constantes mutilaciones y desmembramiento de cuerpos humanos dejando restos de sangre y órganos internos en la escena del crimen.

 **Calles de Akihabara**

Esta situación claramente tenia llena de pánico a la ciudad, que llegada la noche había toque de queda hasta atrapar a la o el homicida, incluso la pelirroja estaba al pendiente de ello junto a sus "amigas" Rin y Hanayo que estaban completamente muertas de miedo que ya ni siquiera querían salir del departamento. Por otro lado, la peli morada se divertía realizando aquellas escenas como toda una diva que quiere llamar la atención de su público mientras la peli gris solamente observaba como de manera atroz, inhumana y enfermiza Nozomi masacraba a gente inocente.

Nozomi…. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir haciendo esto? en 5 días has masacrado como toda una carnicera a más de 30 personas... — Decía la militar que solamente estaba cruzada de brazos observando como terminaba con su última víctima.

Descuida… esta noche… iremos por uno de los premios gordos… y estoy segura que tu querrás saber de quién hablo…— Cubierta completamente de sangre sus ropas sonrió mientras e relamía los dedos saboreando ese líquido carmesí impregnado en ella manteniendo una vista sonriente y ampliamente retorcida.

Entonces… vámonos… que no tardara mucho la policía en llegar — Dijo su compañera mientras se alejaba del lugar caminando siendo seguida por la Akuma de mirada esmeralda.

Caminando por las calles vacías de Akihabara se dirigirían a una zona departamental a paso lento mientras Nozomi canalizaba las ondas electromagnéticas que eran como una señal que se activan cuando una de su misma especie está cerca de su ubicación comenzando a caminar tranquilamente tarareando una canción con una alegría siniestra que no se la quitaba ni el diablo mismo, sin importar que estuviera apestando a putrefacción ella se mantenía alegre hasta que llegaron a una privada donde habían casa por la izquierda, derecha y hacia el fondo donde la señal era muchísimo más fuerte que antes buscando con la mirada donde posiblemente esta se originaria para proseguir su camino mientras la otra comenzaba a sacar algunas armas de entre sus ropas cortando cartucho para tenerlas cargadas. Mentiría si no se dijera que estaba armada hasta los dientes porque estuvo esperando durante un tiempo a que ella pudiera cobrar su venganza, porque no había día en el cual esa pesadilla no invadiera sus pensamientos. Ese momento en el cual vio cómo su compañera y más fiel compañera, confidente era asesinada ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada al respecto, recordaba claramente esos iris violetas con un aspecto vacío como los de un depredador, esos caballos rojizos como la sangre que había derramado ese día, jamás olvidaría el rostro de la asesina de Umi.

Caminando entre calles vacías, solamente con autos estacionados podía ver en las ventanas como la gente se asomaba, pero al ver el tétrico aspecto de Nozomi no hubo necesidad de advertir que era peligroso seguir observando solamente volvían a cerrar las persianas o cortinas según fuera el caso haciendo caso omiso de su presencia por su propio bienestar y el de las familias que ahí vivieran desconociendo el hecho de que nuevamente en unos instantes más una masacre nuevamente ocurriría.

Con pasos lentos se estaban acercando al departamento de Hoshizora – Koizumi, donde 3 chicas estaban preparando la cena, absortas al peligro que les estaba asechando desde afuera, las 3 jóvenes estaban preparando un poco de Ramen, platillos con arroz y otros con tomates sonrientes.

 **Departamento de Hoshizora – Koizumi**

Tres chicas: La primera pelirroja vestida con short de mezclilla y una blusa blanca, la segunda peli naranja con una blusa con tirantes e con un short blanco junto a una castaña con una blusa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, falda corta y medias preparaban deliciosos platillos de Onigiri de arroz blanco, un poco de Ramen y Espagueti con salsa de tomate y queso, haciéndose bromas, riendo y estando alegres ya que con el paso de tiempo se habían acostumbrado a su compañía ya ni recordaban el hecho de que Maki era una fugitiva del gobierno y que era uno de esas chicas con una mutación genética letal que en cualquier momento podría hacerlas pedazos si quisiera. Pero irónicamente ella era la única que era una completa inexperta en la cocina que estuvo 3 veces a punto de quemar la cocina, si no fuera por Rin y Hanayo posiblemente hubiera explotado el departamento hace mucho.

Maki – chan… es la tercera vez que te cortas, cortando tomates… ¿porque no te vas a la sala y pones los platos con los cubiertos? nya — más que una sugerencia era un regaño por parte de la chica con actitudes felinas.

Pero yo quiero ayudar Rin – chan… no es mi culpa… que los cuchillos estén demasiado filosos — Se defendía la susodicha actuando un poco tsundere.

Tampoco es mi culpa que seas tan torpe, nya… — A veces la honestidad de Rin le hacía meter la pata de manera olímpica.

¡Ya te dije que no es mi culpa Rin – chan! ¡Mouh! — Haciendo un puchero logrando que la castaña se riera.

¡Kayochin/ Hanayo – chan! ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — La otra no paraba de reír que tuvo que limpiarse ligeras lágrimas de sus ojos.

Nada… nada…. solo que me alegra que se lleven tan bien… ustedes 2… —

Fueron las únicas palabras de la castaña de ojos lilas más que suficientes para hacer a las otras 2 sonrojarse algo apenadas, pero era cierto al principio Rin la veía con miedo a Maki pero se había dado cuenta que a pesar de ser una fugitiva peligrosa en el fondo se daba cuenta que solamente era una chica que tenía miedo, que se sentía sola y solo quería un poco de comprensión, un lugar donde sentirse bien, donde sentirse protegida, total terminaron de preparar la cena para irse al comedor de la sala para cenar amenamente y seguir platicando pero en eso Hanayo prendería la televisión para ver que había de nuevo, encontrándose con un canal donde a esa hora pasaban un noticiero para simplemente ver algo completamente desagradable. Eso era el último acto sanguinario de Nozomi, por desgracia no omitían detalles, mostraban todo tal cual, que de tan solo verlo podían sentir asco y mucho miedo en su interior.

 _Noticia de última hora… se encontró el cuerpo de una persona completamente descuartizada, con los órganos de fuera y muchísima sangre en uno de los callejones del centro de la ciudad, los forenses desconocen si el homicida utilizo algún tipo de arma porque el cuerpo está cortado de una manera tan fina que no pareciera que tuvo dificultad para mutilarlo… además de que sus vísceras estaban esparcidas por toda la calle, se desconoce quién pudo haber sido esta persona pero lo poco que han recopilado da a entender que era un joven de entre 18 a 25 años de edad. El toque de queda sigue vigente hasta nuevo aviso, hasta que el homicida sea atrapado por las autoridades pertinentes porque no hay duda de que sea el mismo que ha realizado el mismo atroz y psicópata con 30 víctimas más, hasta aquí el corte informativo —_

Sin más apago el televisor mientras su amiga peli naranja temblaba de miedo abrazándose a ella misma mientras le abrazaba buscando reconfortarla, la pelirroja estaba mirando hacia su plato con una mueca torcida en su mandíbula en clara molestia ya que todo esto era un acto demente de esa Akuma la más letal que estaba encarcelada junto con ella y Honoka en Fukushima: Nozomi Toujo, sabia gracias a lo que escuchaba del personal de ese lugar que era la más peligrosa de todos los "especímenes" que estaban cautivos ahí, para su mala suerte no tenía la fuerza o el valor necesario para hacerle frente a tal monstruosidad siendo inevitable que tarde o temprano la encontraría y rogaba a dios que no fuera cuando ellas 2 estuvieran presentes porque no deseaba que ninguna de las 2 fuera lastima o peor asesinada de esa forma o quizás de otra mucho peor, su peor miedo era sentirse impotente por no poder salvar a un inocente a su alrededor. Y para variar su suerte no podría ser peor cuando de repente se escuchó el timbre del portón sonar, extrañándose todas que recibieran visitas ya estando cayendo la noche, pero aun así Hanayo salió del departamento para ir hacia el portón para encontrarse con una escena demasiado extraña y verdaderamente preocupante.

¡Dios santo! ¡¿Qué les paso?! ¡¿Están bien?! — Una alterada castaña veía a una voluptuosa peli morada apoyándose de un brazo del hombro de una peli gris con atuendos de oficial mientras su ropa estaba ensangrentada y con una herida en un costado.

Soy una oficial de la policía… Minami…. esta chica… fue atacada por un maleante y está gravemente herida… no tengo un auto a donde llevarla… por favor… ayúdenos… — Tenían una expresión tan asustada que la fachada fue tragada monumentalmente por una ingenua Hanayo que les ayudo a entrar.

¡Qué ha sucedido nya! ¡Oficial… ¿fueron atacadas?! — Rin ayudo a que Nozomi se acostara en un sillón para verle la herida para ir por unas vendas y alcohol, las 2 habían mordido el anzuelo de una manera tan fácil, que parecía un juego de niños.

Maki estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que escucho las voces de Rin y Hanayo llamarle para cuando volteo sus ojos se abrieron completamente porque ahí estaban 2 de sus perseguidoras Kotori estaba mirando todo con cierta cautela mientras posicionaba su mano en la funda de una de sus armas a un costado, Nozomi estaba recostada toda cubierta de sangre siendo ahí cuando sintió una punzada en su pecho como si estuviera presintiendo algo demasiado malo, como no lo sería tanto la peli gris como la peli morada eran sus cazadoras que se levantó de golpe para advertirles a sus amigas del peligro que estaban corriendo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

¡Rin – chan! ¡Hanayo – chan!, ¡Aléjense de ellas! ¡son….. — No pudo terminar su oración porque las otras 2 fueron demasiado rápidas.

Por un lado, Kotori desenfundo una pistola 9 mm golpeando en la nuca de un culatazo a Rin que la hizo caer al suelo gritando de dolor, por otro lado, Nozomi usando su fuerza telequinesia con solo estirar su brazo aventó a Hanayo contra una pared dejándola completamente inconsciente mientras se levantaba del sillón la susodicha mientras su compañera levantaba a una mal herida peli naranja que gimoteaba del dolor estrangulándola al enredar todo su brazo sobre su cuello además de apuntarle con su arma en la cien dispuesta a matarla si es que Maki hacia algún movimiento estúpido en ese momento pero se quedó paralizada, sintiendo mucho temor ya que si trataba de ayudar a Rin o si simplemente se movía esas malditas podrían lastimarlas… o peor… matarlas. Entonces la Akuma mayor se acercó hacia Maki posando su mano bazo su mentón algo pensativa para dirigírsele con algo de burla e ironía.

Bonito lugar… Makichi…. la verdad…. tienes un buen gusto... es una pena… que tenga que hacerte pedazos en este momento… ¿Algunas últimas palabras? — Sonrió de oreja a oreja intensificando un temple demente en su rostro dándole un aire tétrico y sádico a su presencia.

Nozomi… por el amor de dios… sueltas… si me quieres a mi… bien… pero déjalas en paz… te lo ruego… — Temblaba de miedo, porque de golpe recordó cuando estuvo en la misma situación cuando apenas era una niña.

Hm… ¿Tu que dices Kotori? las soltamos… — La nombrada solamente mostro un semblante serio hacia la asesina de su compañera peli azul.

No pienso mostrarle piedad como, como ella no lo hizo con Umi – chan... — Rin forcejeaba mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre, pero solo basto hacerlo más fuerte para sofocarla.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared la pelirroja, daba pensar bien que hacer porque si daba paso en falso la peli gris no dudaría de hacerle un agujero en la cabeza a su amiga o peor que la otro usaría sus vectores o su telequinesis para hacerles un daño mucho peor a ambas. por lo que abrió los brazos y dando pasos lentos hacia ellas para arrodillarse de espaldas como si estuviera entregándose a ellas para que la tomaran presa o simplemente terminaran con su miserable existencia. Lentamente Hanayo comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia viendo con terror como tenían Rin y como Maki estaba de rodillas como si estuviera esperando el tiro de gracia, debía hacer algo para salvarlas porque fue su culpa que estuvieran repentinamente en esa situación tan peligrosa, si claramente en las noticias anunciaron que proseguiría el toque de queda, era más que sospechoso que 2 personas estuvieran afuera cuando ya no hay nadie iniciada la noche. Tomando un poco de valor se levantó del suelo para impulsarse hacia Kotori embistiéndola de lado para hacer que cayera al suelo de golpe liberando a Rin del agarre.

La peli gris no lo vio venir que soltó su arma cayendo de lado contra el suelo mientras la castaña se le tiraba encima golpeando con un jarrón que había cerca de ella para impactárselo en toda la cabeza que la dejaría semi - noqueada en el suelo.

¡Rin – chan! ¡Ve a la policía… rápido! — Fue lo primero que le cruzo por la mente notando el miedo en la mirada de la otra que no se movida por ningún motivo comenzando a brotarle lágrimas de los ojos — ¡Rin – chan, rápido! ¡Maki – chan y yo las contendremos! —

¡Pequeña mocosa…! — Iba a golpearla, pero al darse cuenta de que volvía en sí, la otra volvió a golpearla con un pequeño plato para colillas de cigarrillo e cristal que se lo impacto de nuevo en la cabeza — ¡Argh mierda!

Maki quedo completamente sorprendida por el acto heroico y totalmente suicida de Hanayo que se había descuidado completamente a la más peligrosa de ellas 2, la peli morada que lentamente comenzaría a mover sus vectores invisibles con la intensión de atrapar a la castaña, pero por instinto los de Maki salieron bloqueando su ataque levantándose del suelo para mirar con profundo odio a la peli morada que sorprendió de que su ataque fuera bloqueado en ese momento volteando a ver la pelirroja quien tenía una mirada molesta pero aún estaba consciente de que era ella y no su otro yo más sádico.

Oh Makichi… tanto te importan... estas humanas… ¿Tanto te importan estas personas que nos ven como engendros a nosotros? — Bufo con sarcasmo ejerciendo más precisión en su ataque que la otra resistirá caminando hacia ella.

No dejare que le hagas daño Nozomi…. incluso si debo matarte… que no lo deseo… yo al menos… no lo permitiré… — Se paró delante de Hanayo para protegerla mientras los vectores de ambas Azuma's chocaban en el aire mientras una presión se formaba en el entorno.

Olvidas… mi factor telequinetico… — Con tan solo levantar su mano y girarla un poco hizo que una opresión se formara en el pecho de Maki que caería de rodillas soltando sangre de la boca, pero resistiendo el ataque.

No la mataras… no me mataras…. — A pesar de la tortura que estaba experimentando no cedía para nada.

En ese momento Kotori se levantó para apuntar con su arma a la castaña, pero otro vector salió de su cuerpo para impactarla de lleno escuchándose un disparo que para su buena suerte solo rozo su mejilla impactando la bala contra la pared, una menos ahora solamente quedaba resistir hasta que la policía llegara, pero si seguía ejerciendo más fuerza Nozomi moriría en cualquier momento. Peor sería el dolor al mover nuevamente su mano Nozomi sintiendo como su corazón lentamente paraba de latir como se lo estaba extirpando haciendo que las venas de todo su cuerpo se dilataran dejándola caer en 4 contra el suelo, sus vectores estaban perdiendo terreno. Sus ojos, orejas, nariz y boca expulsaban chorros de sangre volviéndose esa escena algo tan inhumano que Hanayo no lo resistió más, no soportaba ver a su amiga siendo torturada de una manera tan enfermiza, tan diabólica, todo por protegerla a ella a una humana débil y temerosa. Que solo le quedo una opción, sacrificarse por el bien de ella, así que tomo un bate de metal que tenía guardado detrás de la puerta del departamento se acercó rápidamente a Nozomi golpeándola en la cabeza dejándola desorbitada y con una herida en un costado de su cabeza que rápidamente comenzó a emanar ese líquido vital rojizo enfadándola totalmente.

No debiste hacer eso pequeña… créeme no debiste… — poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo solo jalo su brazo hacia atrás para de un tirón violento el pecho de la castaña comenzara a ponerse negro y sus venas se le saltaran de golpe extirpando su corazón limpiamente, que siguió latiendo por algunos segundos, expulsando sangre por sus arterias y venas cava hasta que lo tomaría en sus manos.

Maki – chan… protege a Rin – chan… — Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que todo se volviera negro cayendo al suelo salpicándolo con su propia sangre, con un hueco en el centro de su pecho.

¡Hanayo – chan! —

Fue su grito desgarrador el que retumbo en todo el lugar, lleno de dolor, lleno de frustración, lleno de ira, llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas mientras una expresión horrizada se creó en su rostro.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Para quienes pensaban que la alianza NozoKoto no funcionaría ¡Pues tomen! Pana a muerto, pero descuiden así no quedara la cosa, va a correr más sangre, más lágrimas y el gore se hará más intenso, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	12. Chapter 12

_Ella no pudo hacerlo... simplemente no pudo ver matado a Hanayo, de esa manera tan cruel y despiadada, debe estar vivía…. no puede ser que no haya podido impedir que la asesinara… no… no puede estar pasando…. no…. porque todo a mi alrededor tiene que ser tan doloroso y tan triste no lo entiendo ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no pude protegerla? Nozomi ella… es un monstruo… jamás pienso perdonarte que hayas asesinado a una inocente con tal de eliminarme a mi… no pienso dejar que continúes asesinando a más gente inocente, solamente… solamente estas poniendo en evidencia que nosotras las "Akuma`s" somos monstruos inhumanos que satisfacemos nuestra hambre de sangre y muerte. Yo no seré como tu así que voy a terminar con esto lo más pronto posible._

 _Pobre Rin no merecía, que esto le pasara a su amiga, es simplemente algo atroz, una abominación, debo conseguir ayuda urgente, yo sola no podre enfrentarme a Nozomi y Kotori juntas, debo encontrarla… a Honoka, ella posiblemente pueda ayudarme, quizás somos más débiles que ella, pero si nos unimos podríamos tener una cierta ventaja sobre ella._

 _Realmente crees que podrán ustedes 2 hacerle frente si se unen, ella es un monstruo ¿Lo sabes no? —_

 _Lo se… pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados o la siguiente podría ser Rin —_

 _Tan siquiera sabes quienes son…. —_

 _No lo recuerdo… creo haberlas visto en alguna parte, pero no lo recuerdo, pero algo me dice que debo ayudarlas…. —_

 _Bien eso es lo quieres adelante… estare aquí si me necesitas Maki —_

Ahí se encontraba la pelirroja con un cuerpo sin vida abierto del pecho, mientras lo tenía en su regazo con un montón de sangre regada por toda la sala de ese departamento, la peli morada y peli gris observaban con unas sonrisas llenas de soberbia aquel acto barbárico que había cometido la mayor, ahora sería el turno de la pelirroja, pero serian piadosas con ella, le daría oportunidad de rendirse con una muerte sin dolor alguno, sería algo rápido terminando así con toda su agonía como su desesperación. Poco a poco de los ojos violetas de Maki salían pequeñas lagrimas que caían sobre las mejillas rosadas de la castaña saliendo pequeños sonidos, quejidos llenos de ira, angustia, odio hacia las culpables de su muerte, comenzó a abrazar contra si misma el cuerpo de Hanayo sin importarle que se manchara de sangre solamente sollozaba acariciando su cabello corto hasta que fue interrumpida por la peli morada quien estaba con las manos en las caderas mirando con burla la escena tan "conmovedora" que realizaba la menor Akuma tirada en el suelo.

Makichi, tienes unas últimas palabras antes de que la acompañes al infierno — Sonaba tan inocente y tétricamente tierna que solamente causaba en la menor más asco.

Eres….. un…. monstruo….. Nozomi…. ¡Eres un maldito monstruo! — Gritaba a los cuatro vientos encarándose ambas miradas esmeralda y violeta que parecían encendidas por un fuego maligno, un fuego que estaba alimentado por una sola cosa: Venganza.

Permíteme acabar con ella…. después de todo ella asesino ante mis ojos a mi querida compañera — Desenfundo su arma apuntando hacia la frente a su objetivo.

Bien… supongo que puedo darte 5 minutos con ella… si en ese tiempo no la matas… yo lo hare ¿Entendido? — Dijo la mayor sonriendo de medio labio dándose vuelta para retirarse del lugar tranquilamente cerrando la puerta del departamento yendo hacia el jardín viendo unas flores, unos lirios de color lila.

Dentro de la casa estaban únicamente la Akuma y la agente militar mirándose cara a cara, si las miradas mataran era seguro que ya ambas estuvieran muertes en ese momento. Kotori la tenía encañonada entre ceja y ceja con el dedo en el gatillo, comenzando a burlarse de ella sobre el fallecimiento de su amiga, asegurándole que después de matarla iría por la otra chica con actitudes felinas para matarla de una forma lenta y sin dolor, sin ningún titubeo ni remordimiento le aseguro que le haría sufrir de miles de maneras incluso tubo el descaro de decirle que podría abusar de ella y volverla una gatita sumisa cosa que solamente logro incrementar la ira de Maki, quien se estaba tragando todos esos malditos disparates mientras se levantaba lentamente dejando el cuerpo de Hanayo en el suelo, poco a poco comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia Kotori que se pondría alerta de golpe apuntándole al centro de su frente mientras le amenazaba con dispararle, cosa que por su puesto ella ignoro hasta que finalmente estuvo cara a cara contra ella manteniendo ese semblante enfermizo, sus ojos dilatados cual bestia fuera apoyando la frente en la boca del caño de su arma mientras respiraba agitada como si fuera una especie de toro en brama.

Vamos… dispara si tienes agallas ¡Dispara! ¡Te la estos poniendo fácil maldita perra! ¡Vamos tienes los ovarios de amenazar, cumple tu palabra puta! — Gritaba furica retándola a disparar.

Oh claro que lo hare… voy a volarte los sesos ¡Lo oíste, esparciré tus sesos por todo el suelo maldito monstruo! — Se sorprendió al ver como su objetivo tomaba el cañón del arma con ambas manos mientras le exigía disparar.

¡Dispara! ¡Hazlo! — Sus palabras acompañadas por esa expresión de animal salvaje llegaron realmente a influir miedo en la agente militar que comenzó a temblar ligeramente de miedo ya que la tenía demasiado cerca podía matarla, pero igual a un rango corto sus vectores la podían hacer picadillo en ese momento.

Hubo un silencio tan profundo y siniestro que la tensión entre ambas era demasiada que podría cortarse con un cuchillo hasta que de la nada se escuchó el eco de una detonación tan fuerte que atrajo la atención de la otra Akuma que voltearía hacia la ventana viendo a su compañera de pie, con su cuerpo temblando soltando el arma de golpe mientras caía al suelo, cuando iba a acercarse a la puerta escucho unas sirenas acercándose al lugar _"Demonios, la gatita pudo traer refuerzos"_ dijo para sí misma comenzando a correr para ocultarse en un punto muerto detrás de unos árboles a 200 metros de distancia, en el interior de la casa Kotori estaba en el suelo sentada viendo el cuerpo de Maki tumbado con un agujero en su frente mientras estaba entrando en estado de Shock, quizás haberla matado no había sido buena idea después de todo o quizás eso era lo que estaba pensando, cuando de la nada el cuerpo de la "muerta" se reincorporo sentada mientras el agujero lentamente comenzaba a cerrarse sacando la baja tirándola al suelo, la habilidad especial de Maki era la regeneración de heridas físicas por lo que con un poco de sangre en el rostro su flequillo carmesí cubrió una ligera parte de su rostro esbozando una sonrisa realmente tétrica que al verla la otra entro en pánico intentando correr hacia la puerta pero con uno de sus vectores Maki la atraco con una mesa, la otra salida era saltar por la ventana pero levantando un sillón en el aire le bloqueo el paso. Reincorporándose lentamente con esa desquiciada expresión en su rostro carcajeo de una manera demente que estremeció hasta la medula a la peli gris que intentaba correr, pero no tenía a donde ir, la única salida era por la cocina, pero tendría que pasarle por encima a Maki algo que era sencillamente imposible.

Oh el pajarito se siente encerrado… que lastima…. su jaula de oro será su tumbo jajajaja! — Con otro vector le prenso del cuello de manera psicótica mientras su víctima se retorcía tratando de liberarse de esa extremidad invisible.

Déjame…. yo solo… hacia mi trabajo… ¡Iagh! — Su verdugo parecía un zombie por la forma de caminar con los brazos como si le pesaran, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño que le daban un toque enfermizo. — Maki… por favor… suéltame…. si quieres… puedo ayudarte a matar a Nozomi… pero déjame ir

Otra sonora carcajada se escuchó en la habitación, primero la amenazaba y ahora quería hacer las paces, que irónico ¿No? Kotori no se daba cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, ya no trataba con la Maki temeroso y asustada, con la "humana" por así decirlo, lo que tenía enfrente era a una completa psicópata, una sádica en toda la extensión de palabra que le haría pagar por su pecado la tortura estaba solamente a punto de comenzar.

Sabes… Kotori… si es que ese es tu nombre… desde pequeña… siempre tuve un cierto interés por la medicina… quizás podemos probar lo que haya aprendido… vamos ponte cómoda — Ensanchando más la sonrisa en su mandíbula con toda la fuerza que tenía la aventó hacia atrás impactando su cuerpo contra el comedor cayendo de espaldas al suelo tosiendo de dolor, porque el impacto al menos le había quebrado las costillas en el transcurso.

Maki por favor… detente… ¡Maki te lo suplico! déjame ir…. te juro por la memoria de Umi que no volverás a saber de mi ¡Tienes mi palabra! — Imploraba misericordia mientras estaba en el suelo arrastrándose lejos de ella con una herida en la frente que supuraba sangre además de raspones en todo su cuerpo. — ¡No por favor no lo hagas! — Su pánico llego a un punto crítico al ser arrastrada por el suelo tomada del tobillo con su extremidad invisible mientras levantaba la mesa para volverla a azotar tomándole de los brazos mientras sonreía demente y retorcida.

Ok…. vamos a iniciar con la operación así que quédate quieta — Otros vectores comenzaron a sacar de la lacena muchos cubiertos, incluso una especie de machete y puñal para cortar frutas como verduras.

Por más que forcejeara Kotori no iba a salvarse de la tortura y quizás la muerte que estaba amenazando por ocurrir, todas sus esperanzas de salir de eso con vida se vieron nulas cuando la punta de un cuchillo estaba apuntando hacia su ojo izquierdo, imploraba piedad en medio de las lágrimas, pero eso no le serviría de nada en lo absoluto contra ese enferma que en u termino clavando el cuchillo el ojo izquierdo de Kotori mientras la sangre salpicaba su rostro, los gritos de dolor pudieron ser escuchados hasta afuera mientras los policías comenzaba a salir de sus patrullas, Nozomi solo estaba al margen sintiendo pena por lo que estaba sucediendo con su "compañera. El dolor que sentía la peli gris era indescriptible que a pesar de estar desangrándose seguía con sus intentos de pedir piedad, mismos que fueron denegados en ese momento cuando otro cuchillo estaba encima de ella flotando y de repente todo se volvió negro para ella le había dejado ciega de la peor manera posible, en medio de una diabólica tortura, que para cualquier otra persona presente sería algo grotesco de presenciar.

¡Te lo suplico! déjame ir ¡Por amor de dios! ¡Me has dejado ciega! — Entre el dolor y la agonía se consumían y ahogaban sus palabras.

Oh pero si aún no terminamos…. — Hablándole al oído mientras acariciaba su rostro manchando de sangre.

Lo que a continuación sucedió ella no lo podía ver, pero si lo podía sentir y eso era lo más aterrador del asunto que no sabía cómo es que iba a terminar. De la nada un punzante dolor sintió en sus rodillas mientras algo comenzaba a incrustarse y se removía causando que una hemorragia salpicara toda la mase, parecía una fuente de sangre, la paciente solamente gritaba por su vida, pedía auxilio, pero incluso los policías a fuera sintieron pánico de entrar ya que no se imaginaban lo que estuviera pasando la peli naranja solamente estaba en la patrulla observando que todos estaban quietos y alertas. En el interior la "operación" proseguía con la mutilación total de sus rodillas dejando las piernas de Kotori completamente como simple gelatina ya que había separado los huesos de sus rodillas, destrozado los músculos y cartílagos que prácticamente colgaban al solamente estar unidos unos tejidos.

El sonido de algo afilado acercándose era latente y por desgracia para la chica acostada un nuevo dolor llego y ese fue en la muñeca izquierda sintiendo como le habían rebanado la mano separándola de su brazo, con múltiples golpes de tajo que incrementaban su desesperación y lentamente la estaban matando. Su sufrimiento siguió ahora en el otro brazo recibiendo varios impactos contra su muñeca hasta que se la separaron del otro brazo causando un desangrado a masivo que en tan solo cuestión de minutos le terminarían de dejar sin vida.

Unas últimas palabras… antes de enviarte con tu amiga… — La voz de la Akuma resonaba en su cabeza mientras respiraba con su último aliento para hablar.

Acaba con esto de una vez… mátame… ya no lo soporto… todo esto… — Esas palabras complacieron a la asesina psicópata que en un solo tajo la decapito haciendo rodar su cabeza por el suelo correando la cantidad de sangre sobrante en ese cuerpo completamente mutilado.

Cuando los oficiales dejaron de oír gritos desde el interior de la casa se acercaron con sus armas apuntando hacia la entrada de la casa, caminando con cautela mirando hacia todos lados e incluso viendo por la ventana que daba al comedor que todo estaba destrozado, veían sangre por doquier y un cuerpo postrado en una mesa. Amenazando con entrar el líder de la operación al no recibir respuesta alguna desde el interior de una patada tumbo la casa para encontrarse con una escena que lo dejo completamente sin palabras, el cuerpo de Hanayo tirado en un charco de su propia sangre con un hueco en el pecho, además de que al acercarse a donde estaba el otro tuvieron que voltear rápido la mirada por un segundo para no vomitar porque el estado del cuerpo de Kotori era muchísimo peor que el otro, ¿Qué clase de psicópata, enfermo mental, demente homicida le haría eso a una agente especial militar, masacrarla con tal sadismo, con tal inmisericordia era ahora cuando entendían el porqué de los gritos tan desgarradores. Los demás oficiales revisaron la casa y no encontraron a nadie más ¿En dónde se habida metido el causante de este caso la causante de esta escena grotesca?

Señor… no hay nada… en los cuartos, el baño, la cocina, incluso en el jardín de atrás… no hay rastros de sangre ni nada… que nos diga donde estará quien hizo esta barbarie. —

Quiero que llamen al forense para que venga a recoger los cuerpos y hagan una ronda de vigilancia en todo el perímetro… cubran al menos 3 kilómetros con barricadas, las patrullas deben recorrer la zona… y si lo encuentran traten de arrestarlo, si no disparen a matar ¿Esta claro? —

Si señor… entendido… —

 **Hospital Mitsui Memorial 10:00 pm**

En una cama de hospital estaba reposando una rubia tranquilamente cuando de pronto comenzó a despertar haciendo que al menos 2 de sus acompañantes hicieran lo mismo, una dormida sentada en una silla a su lado, la otra en un sillón mientras una tercera estaba mirando hacia una terraza admirando la noche en el cielo, la luna tenía un cierto tono anaranjado en ese momento escucho la voz de las otras 2 chicas llamándole.

Nico – chan…. Eli – chan... ha despertado… — La mencionada volvió hacia la habitación para ver como la rubia estaba sentada en la cama un poco aturdida.

¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Eli? Perdiste la cabeza acaso… — La rubia solamente miraba sus manos vendadas y estando canalizada aun suero alzando la mirada viendo a una castaña sentada en un sillón estirándose, a una peli jengibre sentada a su lado tomándole el hombro y una peli negra cruzada de brazos mirándole con muy mala cara.

Lo siento… de verdad… yo no sé… que demonios me sucede… — Se tomó la cara tratando de comprender porque había cometido de nuevo esa estupidez.

Eli – chan… nos preocupaste… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — la peli jengibre tenía un semblante lleno de preocupación.

Yo chicas… de verdad… siento todas las molestias causadas… es que lo de Nozomi… me está afectando demasiado… aun no puedo creer que se haya convertido en eso que dicen… Un monstruo… todo… todo… esto es mi culpa… de verdad… —

No tenía la cara para mirarlas después de su acto lleno de cobardía pero tanto su mejor amiga como su hermana comprendían perfectamente cómo se sentía, el perder a un ser querido, el ver que se ha convertido en algo que nunca creías que sucedería era demasiado trágico, difícil de afrontar pero al menos ahí estaban ellas para apoyarlas, por lo que le abrazaron con sumo cariño mientras se hundían en un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia, pero debían separarse porque estaban siendo llamadas por Tsubasa que sonaba alarmada y desconcertada.

Chicas… creo que deberían ver esto…. Eli principalmente tu… — Estaba el canal de las noticias nocturnas con una noticia de último minuto.

 _Señoras y señores, esta es una noticia de último minuto, se me ha informado que en una zona casas departamentales cerca de Kiyosu-bashi Dori, ocurrió una tragedia…. una gran tragedia ya que la policía recibió en la estación a una chica que corresponde al nombre de Rin Hoshizora, informando que en su casa habían llegado unas personas que parecían pedir ayuda, pero cuando entraron las estaban amenazando con matarlas, según palabras de la chica de 15 años de edad que apenas cursa el primero grado de preparatoria dijo que las agresoras estaban intentando matar a una de sus compañeras de departamento, por lo que pido ayuda pero cuando los agentes llegaron al lugar del atraco, encontraron a una de las 2 chicas muertas de una manera.. sanguinaria abierta del pecho sin el corazón, encontrando a una de las agresoras igualmente muerta pero señoras y señores el cómo fue encontrada es algo de lo cual no tengo palabras, solo puedo decir que fue brutalmente mutilada y la policía puede constatar que cuando llegaron escucharon gritos, desgarradores gritos del interior, pero cuando entrar vieron todo destrozado, sangre y restos humanos por doquier, se desconoce el paradero del causante… hasta que el reporte informativo… buenas noches…_

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues Maki finalmente obtuvo la venganza que tanto quería, ahora solamente le falta encargarse de Nozomi, pero ¿Lo hará sola? ¿Hará una alianza con alguien más, quizás Honoka? ¿Habrán más muertes? descúbranlo en lo que resta de la historia, buenas tardes nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


End file.
